The Carrier
by The Unbelievable
Summary: James and Lily Potter were not his true parents. Dumbledore stole him from his true family when he was 3 weeks old. Now his true family moved next door to the Dursleys without knowing he was there. GoF Timeline, Mpreg, BL, Harem x Harry
1. Chapter 1

**I just thought is this and wanted to get it out of my head. There are warnings below and if you no like what the warnings say, then don't read. Just press the little red x in the corner or the back button. IT AIN'T THAT HARD!!!!!**

**I actually got a review for one story that said 'boo, you suck noob'. Well here's what I say to that. Whoever wrote that is probably a noob themselves and tearing people down when their stories are great probably makes them feel better because their stories suck ass. There r flamers out there that do that becuz their stories are shit. I actually told them that in a note in my second chapter to that story and if they didn't get it and read it here, then there it is! u cannot escape the truth of your own suckiness so quick tearing people down and try to improve your own writing skills!**

**Now this is a Harry Potter Male Harem story. He starts off underage and will have a few lovers older than him, but I've seen him paired with Lucius, Snape, Voldemort, Remus, Sirius, even Salazar Slytherin. I can say with all honesty, I don't care about the age difference, love is love. And that is what this is gonna be.**

_**Warnings**_**: MPREG! MALE HAREM! BOYxBOY LOVE! UNDERAGE SEX! PROBABLY LEMONS! GRAPHIC SEXUAL SCENES! PWP and PPP, Pre GoF so everyone alive!**

**Summary: A Sire is a creature that can dominant anything and impregnate it, even if the being it takes is a male. A Carrier is the opposite. It can be taken by any creature and give birth to 'pure bred' litters. What is Harry was truly the son of a Sire taken from his parents when he was still young and given to the Potter family before they were killed then moved to the Dursleys? And what if his true parents are his new neighbors the summer before his fourth year? What if Harry was a Carrier? Now his instincts call out to find suitable fathers for his litters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own certain characters in this fiction such as the Harry's Sire father and male mother and their other children and Harry's future children.**

_**LAST WARNING!!!!! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MPREG OR GAY SEX, DON'T READ THIS STORY!!!!! IF YOU CONTINUE READING, KEEP IN MIND YOU ARE HERE OF YOUR OWN FREE WILL AND DO NOT FLAME BECAUSE I AM NOT MAKING YOU READ THIS STORY!!!!!!!**_

**/\**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**Read that! And I mean it!**

**123456789876543212345678987654321**

"Alexei!" he heard his teenage male lover call out.

Alexei was a creature known as a Sire, able to impregnate any being despite species or sex. Most would tell their young that Sires are very sexual creatures with nothing on their mind but impregnating as many as they could and not worry about their spawn. That was not true. Sires was protective creatures of their mates and offspring. They could choose whether to stay or go, but they mostly stayed because the children they sired were their responsibilities, as well as the ones they impregnated with their young.

He had two forms, like all Sires do. Currently, he was in his human form. He had black hair that reached his shoulders, spiked on top with the rest of his hair practically pressed against his neck. His eyes that hid behind small, rectangular glasses were a shimmering golden silver mixture, but most thought his eyes were hazel unless they took a closer look. He was very muscular, but didn't have bulging muscles. Around his neck was a black string holding a silver sword that had a ruby rose wrapped around it. All he currently wore was a pair of loose black slacks that hung from his hips, but he was in his own house. He was allowed to be shirtless.

"I'm coming!" Alexei called back as he made his way upstairs to his lover.

Lover was actually barely the right word he would use for his beloved Jesse. While he may have been a bit sex crazy like most believed Sires to be, he didn't impregnate randomly and he didn't mate with just anyone. Most people he found were never just right for him. They wanted too much from him or were only interested in a quick screw and that was that. Most were just narrow-minded. They would never accept a male getting pregnant and would probably do something drastic that would either hurt themselves or the baby.

Jesse was open-minded, but was also what was known as a sexually abused child. His father died when he was five and his mother remarried when he was six. The thing was his mother was always gone because of work and that left his stepfather sexually frustrated. Jesse's mother never knew about the abuse, but since the teen was nine, the abuse just started with inappropriate touches then turned into sex when he was twelve.

Alexei found him when he was fourteen in a gang full of older teens and even men in their twenties that used him for sexual needs. The Sire was disgusted by everything going on and grabbed Jesse, not knowing why he felt so overprotective, and took him away from the gang. He fought quite a few of them until they got the message. It took a few weeks, but Jesse finally told him why he whored himself out like he does and Alexi was pissed beyond belief, to put it simply.

About a month later, despite his hatred of a minor having sex like Jesse does, he couldn't help himself much. He felt like a hypocritical pedophile, since he himself was around twenty-two, but Jesse never complained about it. And while he still thought of himself as that, he couldn't help but be happy with the way things were now.

He stopped in front of the door to the master bedroom before opening it to see his Jesse sitting on the bed with their little bundle in his arms. Jesse was a blonde teenager, sixteen years old in a couple of months, with his hair flipped to one side of his head and eyes of jade. His skin was a healthy pale color, not light enough for one to think he didn't get enough sunlight. He was an average 5' 7", short under his own 6'3". He had a feminine build that only formed a little more during Jesse's pregnancy. His hips weren't too wide for a male, but wider than normal and his waist a little thinner than most boys his age. Actually, if he put on a bra to make people think he had breast, he would easily be mistaken for a tomboyish girl.

"Is there something you want, love?" Alexei asked. Leaning against the doorway with a small smile on his face.

"Could you warm up a bottle for Harry?" Jesse asked. "I just got him calmed down and I don't want to move around too much and upset him again."

"Of course," Alexei replied, heading back downstairs.

Harold, or otherwise known as Harry, was their son Jesse bore three weeks ago. Though Alexei could impregnate Jesse, Jesse's body couldn't produce the milk necessary for Harry's growth and health, so they had to mix up some formula. Their little Harry was small for a babe, but most children born from males that were fathered by Sires normally were because the male population wasn't really made to carry and birth children. Jesse was lucky he had an easy pregnancy and a feminine build already, otherwise it would have been a nightmare.

As Alexei mixed up the formula and placed it in the microwave for a few seconds to warm it up, he thought about their son. His little head was covered with thick black hair and unlike most babies that have blue eyes until they are a few months old, Harry inherited Jesse's own pair of green eyes. He squinted a lot, but Alexi knew the babe could see well. When Jesse had him, he was happier than Alexei thought he would ever see him. He refused to let Harry go at all during the first week, even brought him to bed with them, though he didn't know why the teen stopped. Probably afraid he would move around too much and roll over on top of Harry. However, the crib was still in their room.

Deciding the microwave ran long enough, he opened its small door and took the bottle out before squirting a little bit onto his wrist to make sure the formula wasn't too hot or cold. Perfect temperature. He closed the microwave door as he heading back upstairs. When he got back to the room, he couldn't help but smile at the image. Jesse was laying on his side with one arm under his head and the other wrapped around their son, his fingers running through Harry's black locks.

Harry was babbling endlessly, waving his little fist in the air before his eyes landed on Alexei. He squealed happily as his father made his way over to the bed and handed Jesse the bottle. As soon as the bottle's nipple touched his lips, Harry grabbed onto it and suckled as hard as he could, determined to get all of it.

"You know," Jesse sighed. "Most people would find this really strange and I doubt we could tell them the truth."

"True," Alexei agreed with a nod of his head. Jesse already knew the truth about him. He had to explain how the teen got pregnant somehow and the truth was the only way to do so. "I thought we already said that he is either adopted or your sister played surrogate mother if we were ever asked."

Jesse rolled his eyes playfully with a shake of his head. After his mother found out about the abuse, she divorced the bastard and took him and his two years younger sister out of the house and moved in somewhere else. Then she learned about the side-effects Jesse suffered through and disowned him when she caught him in bed with another guy before he met Alexei. His sister was the only one who stood by his side. She saw that it was something she had to do. He suffered through the abuse of their stepfather so she would remain untouched. It was the least she could do in her eyes.

"Yeah, you had sex with my fourteen-year-old sister to get a kid," Jesse sarcastically commented as Harry finished the bottle. "No. Just no. People will think things are bad enough with you being with me because of the age difference."

"Fine," Alexei chuckled as he sat behind the blonde. "He's adopted."

"Why do you keep wearing glasses?" Jesse sighed, reaching over and pulling the glasses off. "I know you can see perfectly."

"Guess I forgot to take them off," Alexei replied with a shrug of his shoulders and a smirk on his lips. "You always seem to find me so attractive when I wear them."

"Oh?" the teen coyly said. "So you wear them because I don't find you attractive enough."

"Harry's right there," the Sire pointed out, glancing towards the small bundle that was rubbing his eyes.

Jesse laughed under his breath, looking down at the small drowsy boy before gently picking him up and getting off the bed. Walking across the room, he placed Harry in the crib. "Now he's right here," he commented with a smirk.

"Now he's getting ready for a nap," Alexei joked. "Seriously, it's only been three weeks. Don't wanna hurt you or scar little Harry's mind."

"I guess so," Jesse sighed, dropping himself back onto the bed. Alexei laid down behind him, wrapping his arm around the teen's waist. The blonde sighed contently, bringing his lover's hand to his mouth before kissing the palm. "Think we could have more kids in the future?" he asked.

"As many as you want," Alexei replied. "You actually behave like a true mother."

"Got a feeling I may get a lot of scars," Jesse joked.

Alexei shook his head. Like most males that were impregnated by Sires, Jesse had to get a Cesarean Section. Carriers were the only ones that could give birth naturally, despite gender. Thankfully, Alexei had enough training in the medical field to know what to do. Actually, he was trained in a lot of things. Sires needed to know as much as possible when it came to getting their mates and caring for both lover and child.

"You don't have one from Harry," Alexei stated.

"Because you just have to be so magical you healed me up as soon as you took him out of that hole you cut into my stomach," the teen chuckled, rolling over before wrapping his arms around Alexei's neck.

A soft sob broke their attention from each other to Harry. Alexei narrowed his eyes towards the bedroom door as Jesse got up to handle the baby. "What's wrong?" Jesse asked, seeing the older man staring at the door.

"I sense something," he lowly said, sliding off the bed as a pair of black wings sprouted from his shoulders blades while a thick skin-colored tail with a black fire-pattern at the tip grew from his lower back. Black started to spread from his fingertips to his elbows and from his toes to his knees as his legs slowly changed to a more feline shape. A growl escaped his throat as his pointed ears twitched from a soft sound in the hallway.

"_Reducto_!" someone shouted before the door was blown off its hinges. The force of the spell to the door knocked Alexi off balanced a little as Jesse curled up into a ball in the corner of the room, trying to calm down the now crying Harry.

Alexei snarled at the five intruding wizards that now surrounded him. Three more were surrounding the confused and startled Jesse. Right in front of Alexei were two wizards he would recognize anywhere. One was the fool of a Minister that believed everything the other said as though the old man was God himself. The second was none other than Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the 'Light'.

"Get out!" Alexei snarled, showing his fangs before charging towards the pair before the other wizards surrounding him yelled out a spell in unison that ended up with him wrapped up in ropes.

"What shall we do with them, Albus?" the Minister asked, looking towards the old man.

"This Sire is obviously Dark and most likely too advantage of this young lad," the old man said in a grave grandfatherly tone. It didn't fool Alexei one bit. He was seen as a threat to him and that was why Dumbledore did all this. That had to be it! "He must be either executed for his crimes or sent to Azkaban. The child is most likely fully human but may have some magic in him, so he will be given to a magical family to take care of him. As for the Muggle, I believe it would be wise to Obliviate him so he forgets everything."

"No!" Alexei protested. "You won't touch either of them! Get the hell out of my house, you old self-righteous fool!" Pain soon engulfed him before he let out a piercing yell.

Jesse whimpered slightly, but held onto Harry tighter as the three wizards stepped closer to him. "Get away from us!" he yelled at them. "Get away!" Two grabbed him by his arms as the third yanked his son from him. "No! Harry! Give him back to me! Let me go! Give him back! Harry!"

"Kill the creature, get rid of the body, and Obliviate the boy," Fudge ordered the Aurors. "Albus, I trust you to give the child to a safe home."

Dumbledore nodded as the Auror handed the baby to him. Alexei was growling loudly, fighting his binds before they finally weakened and broke. He shot towards the old wizard again, but both Dumbledore and the Minister disappeared with a loud crack through the air. The Aurors started firing spells at him, which he deflected with his wings easily. "Close your eyes and cover your ears, Jesse," he told the teen, who yanked his arms out of the wizard's grips and did as he was told. "You morons just made your final mistake," was all he said before the room turning into a bloodbath.

Jesse shook and sobbed, ignoring the screams of fear and pain surrounding him. All he wanted was his baby. They took his Harry away and he would probably never see him again. The screams stopped before arms carefully picked him up. He struggled until he heard Alexei shushing him gently.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," he told him before Jesse's jade orbs slid open to show they were in the living room. Alexei was soaked with blood and it looked like he had chunks of flesh on some parts of him. His eyes were cold and furious.

"They took him," Jesse sobbed. "I tried to hold onto him, but they just took him. Alexei! They took Harry!"

Sensing his lover was about to go hysterical, he wrapped his arms around the teen before draping his wings over both of them. "I know," he said softly. "I know. But we'll find him. We'll find him. And I won't stop until he is with us again. I promise you that."

Jesse only continued to sob and cry.

The next day, they were gone, knowing that the Minister would send more Aurors to figure out why the previous batch never returned.

**12345678987654321**

Months had passed. Alexei continuously search for their son, and even tried getting to Dumbledore, but the wards surrounding his home and his school wouldn't let him to get through. It was the end of July, one year since the day Harry was born, when Alexei came home from another day of searching and unsuccessfully retrieving. He knew of who had his son, but he didn't know where. He spoke with fellow Sires that understood his situation and said they would help him look as well and would tell him if they found something that would help.

He entered the kitchen when his nose caught the scent of something sweet recently baked. Looking into the kitchen, he spotted Jesse with a small white cake in the middle of the table, putting on strawberry icing. Judging from the tubes of different icing, he was planning on decorating it as well. Jesse looked up at him. His eyes lost their shine when Harry was taken from them. He barely got any better. Today, though, he seemed even worse.

"It's Harry's first birthday," Jesse said, seeing Alexei's confused expression. "Even if she was gone or if we were, my mom always made cakes on my and my sister's birthdays. I asked her why one day and she said it made her feel better because she wasn't with us yet she was still celebrating the day we were born. I can understand what she means now. Even if Harry isn't with us, that doesn't mean we can't celebrate his birthday."

Alexei smiled softly. "Yeah," he said in understanding. "I get it."

Once the cake was finished, Jesse didn't even put in a candle, saying that it was the birthday boy's honor but he wasn't there. "Happy Birthday, Harry," Jesse said, trying to not to sob.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," Alexei said lowly, wrapping his arm around Jesse's shoulder.

**12345678987654321**

Halloween came around. Jesse couldn't stand to open the door to see grinning children asking for candy, so he left his lights off and curled up in bed. There were no knocks on the door. He heard the door open and close with a slam before heavy footfalls heading upstairs in a hasty run. He looked up when the bedroom door opened with a bang because of the handle hitting the wall. Alexei stood there, out of breath with a newspaper in his hand.

"Godric's Hollow," he said through his pants. "It was attacked by Voldemort."

"Why should we care?" Jesse coldly asked. He originally like the idea of wizards and magic, but since Harry was taken from him, his hatred for wizarding kind grew more and more every day. He liked the creatures and their unique magic, but not the narrow-minded wizards.

"That's where the Potters were!" Alexei exclaimed, sitting on the bed before holding out the paper. "Harry was placed in the care of the Potters." Jesse's breathing started to hyperventilate. "Calm down. The Potter couple was killed, but somehow Harry survived the Killing Curse and Voldemort's body was destroyed." His eyes grew wide and shine with hope. "A fellow Sire told me about what happened and gave me the paper. The media actually got it pretty damn fast. Both Potters are dead, but Harry was moved to a different location. I don't know where and the Sire didn't know either. I will keep searching for him, Jesse. But maybe he'll be easier to find now."

"That's great!" the blonde exclaimed. "We can have our Harry back soon! Right?"

Alexei nodded with a smile on his face. "Yeah," he said. "If all things go well, we'll have him back soon. But it may be harder than what we want. Who knows where he is or what kind of wards are surrounding him. Dumbledore knows he's strong and he wants that strength under his thumb. He'll do everything he can to keep him from us. But I'm not going to give up on him. I will find him."

Jesse lowered his head. "Please," he said. "I just want him back." Alexei sighed silently before pulling his lover to him and holding him as he started his nightly sobbing.

**12345678987654321**

Years passed. The Sire who told Alexei of what happened knew where Harry was, but was unable to tell because of a curse placed on him that would kill him before he uttered a word of the boy's location. Alexei understood and was just content to know that Harry was still alive somewhere. The Sire didn't know of the boy's condition, but knew Dumbledore probably planned something that would make the child see him as his savior. He also mentioned the child was in the Muggle World because Dumbledore didn't want Harry growing up around magic since it would ruin what he had planned. So for years, Alexei and Jesse moved from place to place all over Europe, knowing he wouldn't be moved out of the continent since it would only ruin the old wizard's plans.

Over the years, they had two more children. One was a girl named Samantha, now ten years old, with long blond hair and golden eyes. She seemed to always have a smile on her face and had a voice like silver bells. It was hard for anyone not to like her. The other was their second son named Christopher, or Chris, who was now eight years old, with black hair and silver eyes, looking more like his father than Jesse. He was the youngest, but he was still protective of everyone in his family, especially his sister. She was too kind and trusting for her own good in his mind.

The other Sire told them when Harry started school before they moved to England, going from place to place hoping to get lucky one day and see him again. Both their current children were excited, wanting to meet the older brother they were told about and always celebrated birthdays for.

As far as Harry was aware, it was the end of his third year and his fourteenth birthday just passed by with many presents from his friends, Sirius, and Remus. His godfather was still on the run, but he was free. The Dursleys, after hearing him say his godfather was a criminal on the run, had left him alone for the most part. He was still forced to do chores and cook as if he was the only cook in a large army. If he made too little, he was beaten for trying to starve them. If he made too much, it was because he wasted food. Either way, he never got more than he could hide in his pockets or put into his mouth without his aunt and uncle noticing.

His list of chores got longer and longer with each passing day and he was beaten if they weren't done by the time Vernon got home from work. After his beatings, he was forced to cook then made to go to his room without a meal for being lazy and not finishing his chores. He took comfort in the nighttime. His friends wrote to him, as did his godfather and Remus, so he felt like he wasn't completely alone. Even Dobby popped in a couple times, noticing how skinny 'Master Harry Potter sir' was and brought him as much food as he could eat, but he was lucky if the house elf came in more than twice a week since Dumbledore was keeping an eye on him.

Dobby came to him with a strange warning one day, though. One Harry had yet to completely understand. "Be careful of those around yous, sir. Most of thems cannot be trust, they can't. Especially old Dumbles! But don't tell anyone Dobby told Master Harry Potter sir."

Why did he give him a warning against everyone he held dear to him?

"Boy!" his uncle yelled from downstairs, causing Harry to jump off his bed and go to the living room where his uncle was with the rest of the family. "We're going next door to meet the new neighbors and invite them over for dinner. You better have the meal cooked before they arrive!"

"Yes, sir," Harry complied, going to the kitchen to pull out different things for dinner as Petunia came in and took a plate of cookies that was made for the new neighbors.

He heard the Dursleys leave, talking about how the neighbors would possibly be like. He heard that they had a son and daughter before the door closed and the sounds of their annoying voices was cut off.

**1234567898765432123468987654321**

**Guess who? If you guess right, u get a cyber cookie! ^^ **

**Anyway, like I said before the chapter started, if you didn't like it because it's BoyxBoy or because it's mpreg, it's your own fault for reading it when I left warnings up top. I kind of get tired of flamers leaving mean reviews when they didn't have to read the story in the first place and left a mean review saying how much they hated it when they could have just left it in the middle instead of reading the whole thing and giving me a nasty review.**

**Sorry everyone who likes the story, but I do get tired of that and I wanna report people like that, but they always put Anonymous or sumthing like that and I can't report them! U all understand, right?**

**Anyway, for those of you who liked the story, please review. And constructive criticism would be nice. If u have any questions, I will try my best to answer them as either a reply to your review or as a post next chapter.**

**One more thing. I tried to give Alexei a bit of a Russian name (heard his name from a movie), but I wasn't sure if it was Russian or not. And I would have had it as 'Alexi' but that just looked to feminine. I do like the name 'Alexi', so I just name dhi that, if it's a girl's namje, o well! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I did get a few questions, so below are the names of the author's who asked questions as well as their answer. Everyone else can guess what the questions were from the answer or go look at my previous reviews and see if you guessed right! XD so much fun…**

_**catintheSky**_**:**** He will. Trust me, it will be slow, but he will. Thank you for your review! ^^**

_**Rocker Goth**_**: Most of them, not Sirius or Remus. I'm glad you like it so far. Alexei may go protector on the Dursleys, but he may take a more humane approach so his family isn't in trouble. Thanks for the review! ^^**

_**peruser**_**:**** I'm just gonna say that Dumbledore can sense power from Harry and grabbed him. With the whole 'prophecy' thing, Dumbledore wasn't taking any chances of the 'Chosen One' being raised 'Dark'. And Dumbledore put up wards, so Alexei can't exactly get to Harry. He knew he was with the Potters but there were wards and then that charm that made sure no one knew where they were, but now he doesn't know where Harry is.**

_**Makurayami Ookami**_**:**** first off, did I spell your name right? And thank you and I plan on it.**

_**HopeInHell**_**:**** Yes, there will be a bit of bashing for many. But I'm not that good at bashing, so I will try. Thanks for reviewing! ^^**

_**Foxluna**_**:**** Glad you love the story so far! ^^ Yes, Alexei will teach Harry as much as he can before Harry goes back to school, reluctantly on hid family's part. He will. Don't worry. I will try to update soon. Thank you for your review! ^^**

_**Lyra-Psycho lover-Scarington:**_** I updated, now give me cookies! XD**

_**Geneve Raskae:**_** Same thing I told **_**peruser**_** but I guess I'm gonna have to explain that in detail in later chapters. Don't know when, but I will try to explain in later chapters. I do try to ignore the flamers, but they really get on my nerves. You know? But I'm glad you like the story and thanks for the review! ^^**

**Everyone else that reviews, thank you! I'm glad you like my story and all I gotta say to all of you is: I UPDATED! YAY! XD**

**Warnings are in the first chapter. Now I thank you all for the nice reviews and hope you enjoy the new chapter! Oh and anything in this story that may offend gays, I mean no harm by it. I actually luv gays! They're awesome and funny and they're hot! It's always the hot guys that r gay…o well. But I mean no offense!**

**Disclaimer: Only own Alexei, Jesse, Samantha, Chris, and any of Harry's future children. Everyone else does not belong to me.**

A loud bark echoed through the house followed by the laughter of their two children playing outside with Brutus, their grey three-year-old Great Dane. "They sound like they're having fun," Jesse commented as he opened another box and started pulling out plates wrapped in newspaper so they wouldn't shatter against each other because of the bumpy roads.

"Yeah, they do," Alexei chuckled, watching the two outside chasing the dog that held onto one of Samantha's dolls. The kids knew the dog wouldn't tear it up. It was far too loyal to do something like that.

"Wonder how the children in this neighborhood are," Jesse absentmindedly sighed as he continued putting the plates up.

Alexei worried about the same thing. The past few places they lived, everyone was obsessed with normalness that they even allowed their children to pick on Samantha and Chris just because they had two male parents. They all thought it was a crime against God and such. The narrow-minded population always sickened him.

"Daddy!" someone cried out before Alexei was unexpectedly grabbed from behind by his giggling daughter.

"Oh, no!" Alexi dramatically gasped. "I have been capture by the…?"

"Fairy Warrior of Avalon!" Samantha told him.

"Oh yeah," he said calmly before turning dramatically again, making her break out laughing. "Oh, no! I have been captured by the Fairy Warrior of Avalon!"

Even Jesse couldn't help but laugh at the two. Chris came in behind his sister with the dog next to him, laughing as well. Alexei fell to the ground, careful not to land on his daughter. "Oh, she has broken my spine!" he exclaimed before he went still and his eyes closed.

Samantha blinked at him. "Daddy?" she asked before his eyes snapped open. She shrieked loudly as he rolled over and trapped her in his arms, tickling her mercilessly. "I give up! I give up!" she managed to scream through her laughter.

"Alright, alright," he sighed. "Why don't you two go unpack your rooms?" Both quickly agreed before running upstairs with Brutus right behind them, barking loudly. "Quietly!" he added before the barks stopped.

Jesse chuckled before Alexei turned to him and walked over before wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. He couldn't help but notice how Jesse seemed to glow since he had Samantha. He was so depressed then he found out he was pregnant again and became paranoid. He came out of his depression before Samantha was born, yet his paranoia remained and for good reason. He didn't want to lose another child.

"You alright?" he asked, giving his mate a peck on the cheek.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jesse replied with his own question and a coy smirk. "By the way, why does France still think you're a part of Grunnings?"

"Because I never really quit," Alexei stated as he looked down at the box and decided to help out with the dishes. "I told them that I would travel all over Europe and try to expand branches. So far, I've been successful and they keep sending me pay checks and such. Why?"

"Well they called your cell earlier when you were still unpacking the car and asked me to tell you they had a branch here in London, but wanted you to speak with them," the blonde replied. "Why a drilling company, though?"

"Good pay," Alexei chuckled, taking a whole stack of plates before setting them on the table and unwrapping them. "At least, France makes it good pay and all I gotta do is turn the checks to local currency and we're able to get anything we want."

"True," Jesse sighed, working on a stack he pulled out before there was a loud knocking at the front door.

"I'll get it," Alexei sighed, placing the newly unwrapped plate on top of the unwrapped stack before heading to the door and opening it to see the ugliest family he had ever seen. The woman had a face that reminded him of a horse and her husband, or so he assumed, looked like a walrus with a whale's weight. The teenage boy with them wasn't in much better condition. "Yes?" he greeted kindly. Despite the fact he had a bad feeling about them (and his feelings were normally right), Jesse would get on his case if he wasn't polite.

"Hello," the whale man greeted in return. "I am Vernon Dursley and this is my wife Petunia and our son Dudley."

"We came to welcome you to the neighborhood," the woman added. "We live right next door so if you ever need anything-"

She was cut off by a high shriek. "Samantha?" Alexei called out. "You okay, sweetie?"

"Yes!" his daughter called back. "Brutus jumped on me!"

Alexei chuckled with a shake of his head. "Sorry about that. Would you like to come in? I'll admit the house isn't exactly spacious, but we did just get here and still got lots to unpack."

"If you don't mind, we would love to," Petunia replied before Alexei stepped to the side and allowed the three in.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Alexei Strav," Alexei said. "You know, I'm curious about something. The name Dursley sounds very familiar."

"Oh?" Vernon asked. "How so?"

Alexei was silent for a moment before looking at the small, yet large, family. "You work for the English Branch of Grunnings, yes?"

"Yes, I do," Vernon replied proudly with a smile.

"Alexei? Who was at the door?" a soft male voice, to the shock of the Dursleys, called out from the kitchen.

"Neighbors," Alexei replied. "So you work for the English Branch of Grunnings? Well what a coincidence. I work for the French Branch. Actually, I travel all over trying to create more branches in different areas of Europe or to get investments from other places. I think the French Branch wanted me to talk to the English Branch about a few things, I'm not sure. My spouse took the call earlier and I didn't call back yet."

"So you're married?" Petunia asked, thinking she had another woman to spread gossip with or listen to her own gossip to make sure it wasn't about Petunia and her family.

"Yeah, we got married in Paris, signed a marriage contract, both of us were sober even though we did have a few glasses of wine, and a priest did it, so it's legal and everything," the brunette stated with a shrug. "He's in the kitchen unpacking right now."

"H-h-he?" Vernon sputtered, looking at the kitchen with wide eyes.

"Yep," Alexei replied like it was nothing. To him, it was completely normal. "And I just got one thing to say in case you are a normal obsessed human. You or your family gives my Jesse or my kids any trouble, you, Mr. Dursley, can explain to your employers as to why the French Branch cut the English off completely. They trust me enough to believe anything I say and they absolutely love my family. So any trouble, bye-bye French support. And don't think I'm bluffing."

Realizing that the man wasn't joking about anything, Vernon fought to contain his temper and kept himself from dragging his family out of the house. "Of course, there wouldn't be any trouble at all," he said with a strained smile.

"Good," Alexei sighed before looking upstairs when he heard running feet heading down. "Samantha! Chris! No running in the house! You'll slip on something or Brutus will get excited and knock you two over."

The two children stopped at the base of the stairs, smiling up at their father before the dog jumped behind them and sat on his hind legs, panting heavily as his tail wagged hyperly. "Brutus wouldn't hurt us," Chris defended the canine, hugging the large dog by his neck. Alexei smirked slightly at the horse woman's surprised squeak at the sight of the dog.

"I know he won't, but better safe than sorry, right?" Alexei scolded playfully before both nodded their head. "Got your beds made at the least?" They nodded again. "Blankets out?" Another nod from each. "You guys unpacked about half your rooms, didn't you?"

"Maybe," the two slyly said.

Alexei shook his head slowly with a chuckle. "Go on, go outside and play for a while," he said with a jerk of his head to the door. "Try to wear your mutt down."

"Brutus isn't a mutt!" the two protested, but ran outside anyway with the dog following them.

The man looked over to the oblivious Dursleys quietly arguing about something. At least, the two parents were and their obese son was just watching the television. The woman didn't seem to like whatever idea was going on, and her husband looks pretty reluctant. "We would like to invite you and your family over for dinner tonight, if you don't mind," he said.

So that was it, Alexei thought to himself. The Dursley father wanted to keep friends between the English and French Branches so he was gonna play nice. Well, Alexei felt a little mischievous. "Jesse!" Alexei called before the blonde was in the doorway to the kitchen. "Feel like going to a dinner party?"

Jesse looked over to the three and the Sire could see that he was trying to hide his disgust at the sight of them. "When?" he asked.

"Tonight," his lover replied.

"Well," Jesse sighed, leaning against a wall. "It would take forever unpacking everything and we would be too exhausted to actually make anything. We would probably end up just going out to eat anyway. But if they're inviting, who are we to deny them their generosity?"

Alexei smirked. Jesse felt mischievous as well. "Alright then," he said, looking back at the family of three. "We would love to attend. What time?"

"Is seven-thirty a good time for you?" Vernon asked.

"Sure," Alexei said with a nod of his head. He knew Vernon was just wanting Alexei to give the French Branch a good report about the English so their support from France wasn't cut off. This would actually be fun.

"Very well then," Vernon said as he stood up. "We shall see you at seven-thirty tonight."

"Sounds good," Alexei sighed as Petunia handed the plate of cookies to Jesse, who took them with a smile before placing them on the table in the kitchen. "Allow me to show you to the door." He opened the door and allowed the three to leave, calling his kids back in as soon as the three Dursleys were through the doorway.

The boy Dudley tried to sneakily stick out his foot and made Chris trip since he didn't have enough time to avoid it. Samantha gasped as Alexei glared, but Samantha beat him to the punch. "You should apologize!" she yelled at the obese teen, whom looked at her with an obviously fake confused look. "You tripped my brother and I saw it! You should say sorry!"

"I didn't do anything!" Dudley lied.

"Daddy, I know you saw him! I saw him! He tripped Christopher!" Samantha exclaimed.

"I saw alright," Alexei growled.

"Dudley, apologize to the lad," Vernon ordered.

"But I didn't do anything!" Dudley protested.

"Apologize!" Vernon ordered once more before Dudley looked at the now standing boy and muttered a 'sorry' that didn't sound like he meant it at all. Vernon seemed pleased with it and continued on with a nod of his head to Alexei.

"I don't like them," Samantha pouted, now on the porch with her father and brother. Brutus growled at the Dursleys from his spot in the yard. "Brutus doesn't either."

"Course not," Alexei sighed, leading the two in before whistling out to the dog that ran inside seconds later. "I don't like them either, but it would be fun to play with their minds for a while and wonder how far we can push them. They invited us over for dinner tonight, so I want you two to dress as best as you can."

"Yes, sir!" the two chirped before running upstairs to look through their clothes.

Seven-thirty soon arrived and the four were currently heading out the door to go next door. Alexei noticed a light in one of the windows upstairs and saw a silhouette, but saw the silhouettes of the three family members on the first floor. Alexei raised an eyebrow in curiosity, something Jesse didn't miss. The Sire looked down at his young to double check their clothing.

Samantha was dressed in a triple frilled white dress with a blue ribbon tied around her waist, her hair in a braid that had a white hair tie at the end and a blue butterfly hairclip keeping her bangs out of her eyes. She wore her blue ballet shoes that she was practically bouncing in. He couldn't help but chuckle softly at her excitement. It never took much to get her excited over something.

Chris was dressed in a black dress shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. His hair was combed to the side, much like Jesse's normally was. He was dressed more casually than his sister, but Samantha tended to overdress. He wore his favorite pair of Nikes that he wore everywhere. Alexei was thinking of getting him a new pair, but knew Chris would throw a fit.

He glanced over at his mate with a small smile. Jesse was wearing a white-button up with the cuffs of his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of black slacks. A white belt went through the loops of his slacks with a silver buckle completing it. A pair of white dress shoes was on his feet as well. This only made things more fun. He could already imagine the mischief they would probably cause.

Alexei himself was wearing a regular black shirt and a pair of blue jeans with a black belt around his waist that had a large silver S in the middle of a golden oval as the belt buckle. He also wore a pair of black tennis shoes, not really interested in showing much.

"I wanna ring the bell!" Samantha chirped, running up to the porch before pressing the button that made a bell ring through the house.

The door opened when the other three reached the porch, revealing Dudley Dursley dressed in a penguin suit. "Welcome!" Petunia greeted from behind him. "Please, come in!"

Dudley stood to the side and allowed the four in, earning a soft thank you from Jesse and a nod from Alexei. He still was angry about the fat boy tripping his youngest. The table was covered with food with seven chairs surrounding the table. In the center was a roasted chicken cooked to a perfect golden brown and surrounding it was corn, peas, a variety or fruits, and slices of other meats. It looked more like a restaurant buffet.

"Welcome to our home!" Vernon enthusiastically greeted.

"Why are their only seven chairs?" Alexei suddenly asked, earning a few confused looks.

"Because there are only seven of us, of course," Vernon replied, hoping it didn't sound like he insulted the man.

"No, I saw another person upstairs," Alexei corrected. "Granted I only saw the shadow, but I did see someone up there. And I know it wasn't some inanimate object I saw since it moved."

Vernon seemed to go a little red before smiling. "That is only my nephew," he said. "He doesn't do well around strangers, they upset him greatly. We don't want to stress him out."

"Wouldn't he starve then?" Jesse asked in concern, looking at the stairs.

"He already ate," Petunia replied.

"What did he eat, a sandwich?" Chris scoffed in annoyance. "It doesn't look like this food was touched since it was cook."

"I think it would be a better idea if your nephew joined us for dinner," Alexei said with a smirk. "After all, I would like to get to know everyone in the family. My report wouldn't be complete if I missed a member of such a nice family whom has a patriarch working for Grunnings."

The three Dursleys seemed reluctant, but Petunia nodded once. "I'll go get him then," she said with a fake smile as she picked up her skirt and walked upstairs.

Jesse looked at Alexei in worry. It was obvious the family didn't like their nephew if they lied just to keep him away. What were they hiding? Alexei looked down at him with a small smile before Petunia came back down.

"He is changing his clothes and would be down shortly," she stated. "While we wait, would you like to have a seat in the living room?"

"Don't mind if we do," Alexei replied before the Dursleys sat first, then his own family.

"I must say, you're children are absolutely delightful," Petunia commented.

"Thank you," Alexei said with a bow of his head. "They are mine by blood and Jesse's through relation. Jesse's younger sister was so close to him that she offered to be their surrogate mother. Of course she was of age when we went through it otherwise we'd be in trouble." Jesse chuckled lightly. "She was the only one in his family willing to help us out. God rest her soul."

"Oh, she passed away?"

"Sadly, yes," Jesse replied with a low sigh. "A couple years ago, one of her kidneys failed and the donated kidney she received didn't exactly agree with her body. It happens sometimes and we can't control fate. She died about eight months ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," Petunia said in a low tone.

"We're still healing, but we know she wouldn't want us to grieve, so we live life to the fullest, eh, Jesse?" Alexei chuckled. "How about another topic? Other than work, of course. I would like a break before looking around the English Grunnings Branch."

"Of course!" Vernon said with a smile before he looked over to see his nervous nephew at the base of the stairs.

"Daddy," Samantha whispered to Alexei, whom turned his head to see the skinny boy standing there in an oversized white shirt and blue jeans that were tied around his waist by a tight belt. It actually look like he had to add a hole himself to get it just right. He had shaggy black hair and hidden behind a pair of old-fashioned glasses were dull green eyes. Through his bangs, he saw the scar that immediately identified him. Alexei's eyes widened at the sight of him and he heard Jesse's silent gasp of shock. Whether it was because he recognized him too or if it was because of his skinny appearance, Alexei wasn't sure.

But the Sire knew who this was. The one he had been searching for, for years! The one Jesse always baked a cake and saved at least one uneaten slice in the freezer for every year. The very one who was taken from them three weeks after he was born. It was their Harry.

"This is my nephew, Harry Potter," Vernon introduced him. "I apologize in advance if he does anything that offends you. As I said, meeting strangers upsets him and that's why we try to keep him upstairs."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Alexei said, still staring at the small teen near the stairs. "Nice to meet ya, kid. I'm Alexei. This is my spouse Jesse and my kids Samantha and Chris."

"Hello," Harry quietly greeted.

"Get another chair," Vernon ordered him. "Mr. Strav wanted you to join us tonight."

"Yes sir," Harry replied as he left the room before coming back a couple minutes later with the eighth chair and placing it at the side with only two chairs.

"Well then," Vernon said cheerfully. "Shall we get to dinner?"

"Yes, I think that's a good idea," Alexei agreed as they got to their feet and made their way over to the table.

Harry silently hoped he made enough for everyone. He wasn't counting on being invited, and by the guest himself, no less! He could only imagine Vernon's reaction later on tonight. Probably blame him for using mind magic to make the guest bring him down.

"So, how exactly did you two meet?" Petunia asked, irked about having two gay men in her house. Two gay men with children! There was nothing to be done about that, though, since this Alexei was their biological father and his spouse was their biological uncle because their mother was his sister.

"Oh, bad story," Jesse sighed, sitting next to Alexei when he took one end of the table. Vernon took the other with Petunia to his left and Chris to his right. Samantha sat next to Chris, who sat next to Jesse, whom was at Alexei's left. To Alexei's right was Harry with Dudley between him and Petunia. "Alexei threw a fit when we first met. Don't know why he was so overprotective when we never met before."

Alexei only shrugged. "Don't know why myself, but I just got angry and protective," he stated. "What about you two? How did you meet?"

"Oh!" Petunia giggled, a sound that annoyed Alexei's ears. "High school sweethearts."

"Ah, those relationships rarely last outside of high school," Jesse commented. "You two are lucky."

"So I take it you travel often?" Vernon suddenly asked as he took some food and added it to his plate, followed by everyone else. Samantha and Chris rolled their eyes at the piles on Vernon and Dudley's plates, but noticed Harry didn't take much and even stuffed some meat into his pockets, trying not to be seen.

"Yes, we have been traveling Europe for quite a few years," Alexei replied. "We've been looking for someone and when we ran low on money, I applied to be a traveling employee for Grunnings to extend branches or seek investments since I speak most of the European languages."

"Who have you been looking for?" Petunia asked.

"My first son who was taken from me when he was three weeks old," Alexei replied.

Petunia and Vernon pretended to be sympathetic, but they were thinking that it was great since that meant one less gay in the world. No child should be raised by homosexuals in their books. It just wasn't normal!

Jesse let out a heavy, shaky breath, closing his eyes tightly as he tried to compose himself. Alexei took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Jesse was pretty close to him, too," Alexi added. "Loved the little guy. Unfortunately, he was with me when people came in and took my son away. We're still looking for him. He should actually be around the same age as these boys here. You are fourteen, right, Harry?"

Harry looked at him with wide eyes. How did he know that? "Yes sir," he replied.

"You're awfully small for your age," Jesse commented.

"I have an eating disorder," Harry replied. "I can't keep anything down, so I don't get enough nutrition in my systems and that makes my growth stunted."

Alexei didn't believe it one bit, especially since Harry kept sending fearful glances towards the man whale. He glanced at Jesse, who seemed to notice it, too. "So where do you boys go to school?" Jesse asked them. He was less interested in the Dursley boy, but he didn't want to make it seem like he favored Harry. He knew an abuse case when he saw one since he suffered through abuse as a child as well and didn't want to make things harder for Harry.

"I go to Smeltings," Dudley proudly stated as if it was the most important school in the world.

"Um, St. Brutus's for Criminal Boys," Harry shyly replied.

"I refuse to believe that," Jesse commented. "Come now. What school do you really go to?"

"That is my school, sir," Harry replied.

Alexei cleared his throat before Jesse could say anything else. "To be honest, you don't strike me as a criminal boy," Alexei stated. "You're far too polite and too shy to do anything that involves breaking laws. Besides, I went there once during the school year to see how they were treating the students and I never saw you there."

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "Maybe I was in my room sick for the day when you came by," Harry said with a shrug.

"Nope, I still would have seen you," Alexei chuckled. "Every sick boy has to go to the nurse's office for medicine, after all. Again, I never saw you there."

Truth was, Alexei never went to such a place, but he was hoping to lie he would get the truth instead of another lie.

"Well," Harry drawled out. "There was that one year that I had to attend Stonewall since St. Brutus's thought I was well-behaved enough to go to a normal school. I wasn't as fine as they thought and was sent back the next year."

Alexei sighed slightly. Seems like he wouldn't get the truth out of the teen. He could see that Jesse was about to fall apart. He was so close to their taken son, yet so far. He didn't want to cause a scene, but he wanted to grab Harry, take him home, and do everything in his power to prove that they were his true parents. To let him know that he was loved and would be cared for and would never have to suffer again. He wanted to so badly, but didn't want to get into trouble or cause any trouble.

To the Sire, it was a good idea for Jesse to remain as restrained as he could. Who knew if Dumbledore was watching or if any of his cronies were watching the boy? If they were, they were probably just watching the outside and were oblivious to what was happening inside. If they weren't, Dumbledore will find himself in pieces.

He smirked slightly at Vernon's reddening face. He was obviously displeased with Alexei talking to his nephew instead of their 'normal' family. He glanced towards Christopher, who gave a small nod that looked like he was trying to pop his neck quietly. "Excuse me," Chris suddenly spoke up. "Where's the bathroom?"

"It's right upstairs," Petunia supplied. "Down the hall to your right and second door on your left."

"Thank you!" Chris chirped as he hopped down from his seat and calmly ran upstairs, sneakily grabbing the camera Alexei handed him without the others noticing.

"Told him to go before we came here," Alexei chuckled, earning a small head shake from Jesse and a giggle from Samantha.

Upstairs, Chris was staring at all the pictures covering the wall. All of them were only with three of the four members of the house. The skinny boy his parents seemed so interested in wasn't in a single picture. He looked down the hall and tilted his head to the side, seeing a door with many locks on it and a cat flap at the base. He took a quick picture of the door and cat flap then another of the pictures on the wall.

Luckily, the locks were unlocked so he could go inside. He quietly opened the door before gasping as his eyes flew wide. There was a bloodstained cot on the floor, which he took a picture of, and more stains on the floor and smaller stains on the walls. He took as many pictures of the room as he could before going to the closet, seeing nothing but clothes that were old, holey, and five sizes too big. He took pictures of them as well.

No wonder his parents were interested in the skinny teenager downstairs. If anyone knew an abuse case on sight, it was Jesse first and then Alexei. A small shriek alerted him of another presence in the room before he spun around to see a beautiful snowy owl. "Hi," he quietly said. "I'm Chris."

The owl blinked at him before hooting softly.

"Are you Harry's?"

It seemed to nod at him. Chris was upset at the condition the owl was in. The water was low and the food looked old, not to mention the owl was skinny and the newspapers at the bottom of the cage was covered with feces. The old food actually looked like dried meat and vegetables. Harry was probably trying to help his owl as much as he could, but wasn't able to with the about of food and water he gets himself. Probably doesn't get much newspaper to clean the cage, either. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small surveillance camera that had a wireless connection to their computer and placed it in an upper corner of the room so everything could be seen. He always went everywhere prepared and didn't know what to expect here. Now he was glad he always carried a small camera in his pocket.

"I'm just going to take a quick picture and I'll be gone, okay?" he asked.

The owl remained still as Chris took his final picture and left the room and ran downstairs, handing the camera back to his father without the humans noticing before getting back to his seat. "Thank you for directions," Chris said with a smile, but Alexei noticed the rage behind them.

Chris rarely got mad over something unless it involved Samantha being picked on. Whatever he saw up there must have truly upset him for Chris to have such seething rage in his eyes. He would know later once he looked at the camera.

"So how long do you plan on staying here?" Vernon asked before stuffing a piece of chicken into his mouth.

"Well if the neighborhood is nice enough, we may settle down here for a while since we're a bit low on money at the moment and can't afford to get anything other than an apartment," Alexei lied. They had plenty of money, but wanted it to seem like they didn't. "And we can't live in a small apartment when we got two kids and a bunch of things, not to mention a full grown Great Dane."

"Otherwise known as the Walking Wall," Jesse added with a smirk.

"How long have you been living here?" Samantha asked the fat man.

"Well since we got married, actually," Vernon replied, smiling at the little girl.

"So this is where you got married and had your honeymoon?" Samantha asked innocently.

"Oh, no, we bought it after we got married," Petunia corrected.

"Then you haven't been here as long as you've been married," the girl pointed out, earning a smirk from her parents. "You've lived here since shortly after you got married."

"Samantha," Jesse sighed, running hand hands through his daughter's hair. She giggled innocently, blinking up at him. The blonde only shook his head again.

The conversations grew and died down every now and then. Eventually, dinner was done and Harry started collected dirty dishes. "Well that was delicious meal, Mrs. Dursley," Alexei commented.

"Thank you," Petunia replied with a smile.

"She didn't cook it," Chris stated.

"Christopher!" Jesse scolded.

"It's the truth!" Chris argued. "She didn't have enough time to cook all of this it! Not to mention the fact that I saw her speaking with the other women in the neighborhood until forty minutes before we arrived. She didn't cook it. If she did, why did she leave it unattended? For hours on end?"

Jesse raised an eyebrow. His son was just too observant at times. Most likely the reason why Alexei always had him sneak around places they didn't trust and look around.

"I'm sorry about him," Jesse chuckled. "I suppose we should be taking our leave now. Thank you for the meal."

Jesse led the two children out the door but Alexei remained inside for a moment. "Mr. Dursley?" he said, bringing Vernon's attention to him. "I would appreciate it if you could show me the way to Grunnings tomorrow? I would like to check things over and such so the French Branch could know that everything is going okay over here."

"Of course," Vernon replied with a nod of his head and a fake smile hidden behind his bushy mustache.

Alexei gave the family a final nod, noticing Harry was already trying to get upstairs in a hurry, and went out the door. Jesse and the kids were at the sidewalk waiting for him.

"It's our Harry," Jesse shakily said, ready to just break down. He held it in long enough and Alexei was surprised he restrained himself for that long. "He is, isn't he?"

The Sire was silent before giving his mate a single nod of his head then found his arms full with Jesse sobbing into his shoulder. "We found him," Alexei soothed in a low voice so only his mate could hear him, petting Jesse's blonde hair as he lead his family back to their house. "We found him. And Jesse, when I go to Grunnings tomorrow, I want you to keep an eye on the house and call the police. Get him out of there."

"They'll send him to a hospital then an orphanage," Jesse pointed out, pulling away from Alexei's arms before the four walked inside. Brutus almost automatically tried to pounce on the two children, both whom dodged the large dog.

"Which is why when he gets to the hospital, which I have no doubt is where he'll go first, I will go in and say I recognize him as my son taken from me when he was a baby and demand a paternity test to prove it," Alexei stated. "They can't deny me that and when it comes back positive, he'll be in our care again."

"I hope things go that smoothly," Jesse sobbed silently.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Samantha called to them softly. "That boy…Harry? Is he our big brother?"

Alexei didn't hesitate to nod his answer. Samantha cheered, but Chris still seemed upset. "Chris?" he spoke to his youngest. "What did you find?"

"Look on the camera," Chris replied. "I also put in a smaller one that is wirelessly connected to the computer so we will have visual proof besides the pictures."

"This will most likely go to court and we need all the proof we can get," Jesse sighed. "I'll call the police as soon as you and that whale are gone. Hopefully the wizards won't get in the way."

"They most likely will try if the one outside tells the old fool anything," Alexei stated with a knowing smirk. "But I don't think he will. He is, after all, the Sire that kept us informed of Harry. He probably didn't know of the abuse, though, so we cannot get mad at him unless he confesses to knowing."

Jesse nodded once. "It's getting late now," he sighed. "Time for bed, kids." The two ran upstairs as Brutus curled into a ball on the floor in the living room. The blonde sighed as he sat on the couch the movers brought in an hour after they arrived.

"Jesse?" Alexei softly called.

"I want him back," Jesse simply stated. "I want my baby back. And goddamn it, if I have to kill to get him back, I will!"

"I know you do and you will," the brunette said, sitting next to his mate. "We will have him back soon."

Outside, onyx eyes watched the Dursleys household before straying over to the home of the new neighbors. A soft hum came from the person before his lips twitched, hiding a smirk. Dumbledore eventually would have to learn he can't get away with everything he does. He pretends to stop prejudice when he was even worse than the Ministry. It was time he learned. And who better than the Sire he stole from?

**I think this chapter is longer than the last! O_o wow…anyway, next chapter, the Dursleys get what's coming to them and we'll see how Harry reacts to learning the truth about himself (maybe). Then we'll tune into the Order of the Fried Chickens and see what is going on there. Review! Plz?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo and behold, a brand new chapter! I thank everyone for their reviews and would like to reply to a few questions asked if you don't mind. Okay, let's c here…(looking at ch 2 reviews) alright:**

_**peruser**_**: yeah, a point here, but I'm gonna make everyone, or most of everyone, oblivious to Dumble's true self and when they find out – uh-oh!**

_**kayya**_**: go ahead and have fun! ^^**

_**jeanette**_**: yes, yes it is.**

_**Ichigo Mirai**_**: yes it is him.**

**Warnings are in the first chapter, but if you're this far, you already know them.**

**One more thing. The scene with the police, I don't know if the whole search warrant issue is true or not, but in this story, let's just say it is. Ok? And I will be skipping around a lot in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter, only the Sires and carriers (except for the ones that are Harry Potter characters) and Harry's younger siblings! ^^ that's about it.**

****

Alexei left early the next morning, making sure to wake Jesse before he left. His blonde was impatient to get Harry back and would want to put the plan into motion as soon as possible. They looked at the pictures Chris took the night before and were shocked at the condition of the room, the clothes, the door, and the owl. Who knew how many scars Harry had on him judging from the blood.

They also looked at the computer that was connected to the camera to see the whale man beat the teen and leave him to suffer. It took everything they had to keep the two where they were instead of barging in and taking the teen. Taking him would have only made things worse and make the Dursleys want to know how they knew. They would have gotten sued for placing a camera in the house without their consent, but they had proof of child abuse and could use it against them. Either way, they would have won the case, but still be in trouble for the pictures and camera since they were used without homeowners consent.

Samantha and Chris helped Jesse unpack more boxes before playing outside with the dog for their break. Jesse sat next to the window, watching the house next door closely to make sure they didn't pull anything. The obese child left a while ago with some friends. They were barely down the street and out of Jesse's sight before finding their first victim. It made the blonde even more uneasy knowing that it wasn't just one person hurting his first child.

The woman also went out the door soon after her son, dressed like she was about to go to a tea party, leaving Harry alone at the house. When he saw the teen come outside to work in the immaculate garden, Jesse growled under his breath at the sight of new bruises before picking up his cell and calling the Surrey Police.

When someone picked up and asked what his emergency was, he already knew what to say. "Hello, my name is Jesse Strav and I just moved here to Privet Drive. I have reason to believe that my neighbors at Number Four have been abusing a child in their care. Their nephew, if I'm not mistaken."

"Very well, sir," the policeman replied. "We shall collect a search warrant and be there as soon as possible."

"Thank you and please hurry," Jesse pleaded. "The boy looks so starved that he might drop any second. Not to mention he's covered in bruises." The policeman said they would be there soon and both hung up.

Jesse sighed shakily, rubbing his upper arms before calling Alexei's cell. "Yeah, babe?" Alexei's cheerfully greeted. Dursley was most likely near him.

"I called the police," he stated, continuing to watch Harry outside.

"Alright, I'll be home soon," the other stated before they hung up.

**12345678987654321**

Outside, Severus Snape was once again watching the boy. Dumbledore was a little surprised that Snape volunteered to take over Dung's shift, but the Potions Master only said it was because he had nothing to do otherwise. He had already brewed the potions to restock the Hospital Wing and made lesson plans for all his classes. He had nothing to do left.

Since the boy started school, Dumbledore had been placing members of the Order to watch over the boy without his knowing. None of them knew of the abuse that went on inside, but Snape did. The problem was Dumbledore wouldn't let him say a word of it to anyone. It wasn't a normal command, it was the Unbreakable Oath. He wasn't allowed to tell anything about the boy's location or condition other than dead or alive to anybody without Dumbledore's approval.

Deep down, Snape wished he could help the boy. Lily had told him that he truly wasn't hers and James Potter's, that he was given to them by Dumbledore after he was taken from his Sire father and human male mother. Dumbledore came up with some sort of tale that made them believe the Sire raped a teenage boy and forced him to carry the child. Snape knew otherwise.

Sires didn't take unwilling partners. They were honorable, not cruel like most including Dumbledore make them seem. As soon as he heard about the child being taken from his Sire father, Severus knew that the Sire wouldn't stop until the boy was back in his care and would do anything to make sure it happened.

Lily had told him about Harry after a distraught Sire asked him and a few others to help him search for his stolen son. They all agreed of course, but the most Snape was allowed to do without ending up dead was telling the Sire if his son was dead or alive or if he started school yet. Anything else, he couldn't.

Now it seemed the Sire finally got lucky and moved right next door to his missing son. If Dumbledore knew this was going on, he would do anything in his power to stop it. It seemed pointless to Severus, but then again, Dumbledore was just as clueless about Sires as everyone else. Sires had their own magic, which was what really ended up with their partners pregnant, and were immune to wizard spells. Actually, their wings were immune so were generally used as shields to wizard magic. The wings weren't completely magic-proof, though. Not every spell can be blocked. If the old man interfered, he would have to face the fury of an enraged Sire helpless.

He glanced towards the house, seeing the submissive male staring out his window at the boy in the garden. Strangely enough, the teen seemed to have some sort of glow around him, despite being covered in dirt and sweat. Dark eyes widened slightly in alarm before he smirked. He normally had perfect control over his Sire instincts, but with a Carrier going to school this coming year, things would end up a little more interesting.

While Sires were considered Dark because most believed they raped people without remorse, everyone believed their opposites, the Carriers, were creatures of Light. The humans were the Dark ones in Severus's opinion. Carriers only allowed males they deemed to be sufficient fathers of their young to mate with and impregnate them.

The humans, though, didn't seem to think like that.

They were the Dark creatures. They raped Carriers to impregnate them and when the Carriers never birthed any young from their rapist, the humans deemed them infertile, killing the Carrier in fits of rage. The only reason why Carriers didn't get pregnant from the rapes was because while their mind controls everything they do, their body has a mind of its own.

Sire's magic was used to impregnate willing partners, but Carrier magic was used to either protect growing young or protect themselves from getting pregnant from rapes. A Carrier never had a litter smaller than three at a time. They were too fertile to have smaller. But the magic coursing through their bodies either protected unfertilized eggs from unwanted sperm or stopped the young from growing until all the eggs were fertilized. Most Carriers normally did so, using their magic to stop their children from growing until they were sure there were no bare eggs left.

A Carriers magic also altered their unborn young so they only give birth to pure creatures. For example, if they mated with a werewolf and was carrying the werewolf's child, their magic would either turn to child fully human with magic, into either a Sire or a Carrier, or into a pure werewolf. Same went for if they mated with Vampires, Veela, and other such creatures. If a Carrier was impregnated by a human, the child would either be Magical, or would be a Sire or Carrier. Though there was only one choice when a Carrier mates with a Sire, the child would either be a Sire or a Carrier. Even human wasn't another option.

Snape glanced towards the backyard when he heard laughter to see a girl and boy playing with a large dog. The girl, if human, would most likely start Hogwarts next year since there was no doubt she had magic in her. There was no denying it. The boy, judging from his body build, is most likely a Sire and would be looking for mates when he was older.

Harry Potter, on the other hand, since he was a Carrier he would be looking for mates this year if the glow around him was anything to go by. His body is about to trigger his instincts into finding worthy males to father his children. Carriers normally started searching when they were fifteen, or close to it. One that was going to start at fourteen wasn't unusual, but it was rare. Of course, they had more time to find worthy fathers for their broods.

While a Sire normally only took one or two submissive mates, Carriers could have as many as eight (that was the most young they could have in a litter) and more dominants if they wished. They were known as Harem Holders, after all. They take a dominant, they didn't let that dominant go very easily.

Most believed Sires were dangerous while Carriers were harmless. This was also false. True, Sires were dangerous but only when protecting or when stolen from. Carriers were the most dangerous, though. When they see a threat to either themselves or their young, they turn from perfect beings into demons from Hell.

Snape smirked a little bit. The Golden Boy Harry Potter as a Carrier. If Dumbledore found out, he would try to use it to his advantage somehow, but he wouldn't expect a Carrier's rage. He knew Harry wasn't a pushover like most believed. And with Carrier instincts starting to surface, it would only make the struggle against Dumbledore even harsher.

**12345678987654321**

Harry sighed heavily, wiping his brow before rubbing at his sore chest. For some reason, his torso developed a type of rash (though he didn't know from what or where) and became extremely tender. Vernon's beating last night was rough, accusing him of using his 'freakishness' to make the guest bring him down for dinner and taking the guests' attention from the normal Dursley family. He punched him everywhere and kicked him. Harry's chest was black and blue and red from the kicks and the rash. His chest actually hurt more than anywhere else because of the unusual tenderness.

There was also a tightening in his abdomen he couldn't figure out. His body had continuous heat flashes and his eyes kept shifting from blurry to clear, even though he wore his glasses. His head was also sore, something else that confused him since it were hurting before the beating. He just couldn't explain the pains he had been feeling since before Vernon's punishment.

With another sigh, Harry gently pushed himself up, still sore from the beating, and headed back inside to finish the rest of his chores. Petunia wanted him to clean the house from top to bottom before Vernon got back and if Dudley came back with his friends, they would only make things harder about it and probably laugh as Vernon beat him again.

Sometimes, Harry found himself wondering why he was fighting on the Light side. Dumbledore said Muggles were kind and that they should blend the two worlds together while Voldemort says keep the two worlds separated. He didn't believe Dumbledore about what Voldemort's plans were. He had a mind link with the Dark Lord, after all, and knew what Voldemort thinks and plans and feels.

He jumped in alarm when he heard Vernon's car pull up and heard him talking outside. Harry hadn't even finished half his chores! Vernon will be so angry with him! No doubt he would make this beating worse than the one last night!

The door opened and slammed shut. "Boy!" his uncle roared. "Why is this house not clean?"

"It's still morning, Uncle Vernon," Harry replied. "I haven't had enough time to finish everything."

"Talking back, are we?" Vernon shouted at him, backhanding the teen so hard Harry was thrown into the wall. "I'll teach you!" A hurried knock at the door stopped Vernon in his tracks. "Upstairs with you!" he growled, heading towards the door.

Harry quickly ran upstairs and into his room, curling into a ball on his bloodstained cot. His cheek burned and eventually, his sore body got the better of him, like it had been trying since he woke up early morning, and he fell unconscious.

Downstairs, Vernon opened to door only to go wide-eyed. The police? "Hello, sir," the raven haired officer greeted. "I am Officer Gray and this is my partner Officer Ruthen. We were informed by one of your neighbors that they suspected a child being abused here."

"We have a search warrant and whether you say yes or no, we will be searching your house and the property," the red-haired officer, Ruthen, stated.

"Why would someone say we were abusing a child?" Vernon 'innocently' asked. "We only have our son Dudley. There is no other child here."

"The informant said you had a nephew in your care and he believes you are abusing him," Ruthen said. "Now we would like to search the house if you don't mind, sir."

The raven-haired officer, who was more muscled than the other, placed a hand on Vernon's shoulder and pushed him back far enough for both to enter. "Now see here!" Vernon began to protest. "I don't care if you are the law! You cannot enter my house without my permission!"

"Sir, if you continue to resist, we'll have to take you in and we have a search warrant so we may search your house with or without your consent," the raven pointed out before turning to his partner. "I'll look down here and you search upstairs."

"Alright," the red-head nodded before going upstairs.

"I will not allow this!" Vernon exclaimed.

"Sir, if you keep behaving as such I will have no choice but to arrest you," Officer Gray said in a calm manner. "Now if you really do not have an abused child here, then there is no reason to worry about it. Now I must ask you to sit and remain seated while we search the house. I will arrest you if you continue to try and get in our way. We do have another car outside for backup just in case."

"Gray!" Ruthen called from upstairs. "You better come up here!"

"Remain seated," Gray warned Vernon as he headed upstairs, glancing at the pictures on the wall as he made his way over to an opened door that had many locks on the door and a cat flap at the bottom. Ruthen was already inside the room, checking over a still body on top of a bloody cot. Ruthen looked around, seeing bloodstains all over the room and old rotting food on a small plate on the floor.

"Looks like our informant had a right to worry," Ruthen stated. "The boy's alive, but just barely. He needs a hospital."

Gray nodded before heading downstairs. "Mr. Dursley, you are under arrest for child abuse and child neglect," he said in a protocol manner as he pulled out his handcuffs and went to the obese man.

"I did nothing wrong!" Vernon protested, his face turning purple. "That freak deserved everything he got! He's been nothing but a burden to us! What are you doing? Release me at once!"

"Resisting arrest will only make your sentence worse!" Gray warned.

"I did nothing wrong!" Vernon roared angrily.

"Squad Car 12, I need assistance in an arrest in the household," Gray said into his walkie talkie before two other officers ran into the house, guns out. "Now, Mr. Dursley, we can make this easy or we can make this hard."

Vernon only roared again as he charged the officers, but with three muscled men against one fat man, the three officers won and managed to get the handcuffs on the struggling Dursley patriarch.

"What's going on here?" a shrill voice cried out before the officers' attention was on the doorway where Petunia and Dudley stood.

"Ma'am," Officer Gray said, approaching the woman and boy. "You are under arrest for child abuse and child neglect. Please do not resist arrest as it will only make matters worse for you. Officer York, please take the boy." A blonde officer nodded before grabbing Dudley's shoulders and handcuffing him as Officer Gray handcuffed Petunia. "Officer Markus, there is a beaten and unconscious boy upstairs with Ruthen. We need to get him to a hospital as soon as possible while dealing with these three."

"Yes sir!" the brunette officer replied before pulling out his walkie talkie and calling another car to take two of the three so one of them could take the third while the other took the boy to the hospital.

Ruthen came downstairs holding the beaten teen bridal way with the boy's head tucked into his chest. "He's barely breathing, sir!" Ruthen pointed out.

"He needs a doctor ASAP!" Gray called out. "Get him into the car and take him to the hospital!"

"I can take him with the officer so you don't have to wait for another car," someone said before everyone looked to the doorway to see an indifferent Alexei standing there. "If it would make you feel better, one of you officers can come along."

"Thank you," Gray replied. "We appreciate it."

Alexei nodded before looking to Ruthen. "Come on, then!" he growled. "Just don't ticket me about my speed."

**12354678987654321**

Apparently, he didn't need to worry about other cops because Officer Ruthen pulled out one of the dashboard police lights and put it into his car before climbing into the backseat with the teen. Alexei already called Jesse to let him know the doctor's verdict about Harry's condition and how long he would have to stay in the hospital. It was actually the conversation that led to the paternity test instead of Alexei coming out and demanding one and having to explain that Harry was his son.

"The boy has three cracks ribs, a couple of fractures in his arms, luckily no concussion, and some of his bones aren't set right meaning they were broken before and didn't heal straight," the doctor told him when he had to ask in order to get information. "He has many scars all over his back, torso, and upper arms and legs, somewhere where no one would see them easily, some looked like he was hit with a whip. There was an unexplainable rash on his chest, but it as probably from an allergic reaction to something outside or a bad itch he had. We are looking into it. He also had a few fresh cuts that were starting to get infected but we cleaned them out, and obviously he's covered in severe bruises. He's almost dangerously underweight and considering his age, his malnutrition has permanently stunted his growth."

Alexei sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I knew he would be small when he was born, but not as small as he is now!" he growled out loud, not realizing he did until the doctor spoke again.

"Excuse me?" the doctor asked. "Do you know this boy?"

The Sire mentally smirked. "He's my son from my ex-wife," he stated. "He was taken from me when he was three weeks old. She died during childbirth and some guys took him away three weeks later."

"And you are sure this boy is your son?" the doctor said unsurely.

"Black hair, green eyes, and fourteen years old…yeah. I'm sure."

"If you don't mind, sir, I would like for you to have a paternity test taken to prove your words true."

"Of course!" Alexei replied with a smile before the doctor called a nurse and she took some blood from him. "When should the results come in?"

"They should be in by tomorrow," was the answer he received before the doctor excused himself to look after other patients.

He couldn't do much but wait to hear when Harry was in stable condition before heading home to inform Jesse of what all was going on. When he arrived, he was unsurprised by the gathered crowd in front of the Dursley household, probably talking about the recent arrest on the family and the nephew in the hospital. Apparently, no one in the neighborhood knew what was happening to Harry and only believed what the Dursleys told them about the teen being a little criminal. Some were defending the Dursleys while others said they deserved what they got.

A growl escaped him before a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Jesse there staring at him with pleading eyes. "The results will be in by tomorrow and we'll have him back," he told his mate.

"Alright," Jesse replied. "Someone is here wanting to talk to you."

"Who?"

"He said his name was Severus Snape."

Alexei nodded and followed his mate back inside the house. When he entered, he heard his two children were playing in the kitchen, probably turning their plate washing into a water battle, and saw a familiar being sitting on the couch. "I know you," he said.

"Yes, I was the one who told you whether Harry was dead or alive," Snape replied as he moved to get up, but Alexei told him to stay seated. "I take it he is in the hospital now?"

"He is," Alexei replied, sitting on the chair a few feet in front of the couch. Jesse saw that the man was an ally, if not a personal friend of Alexei's, and went into the kitchen to calm his younger pair down. "I had to do a paternity test to prove he is my son and the results will be in by tomorrow."

"That's good," Snape stated.

"You didn't tell the old man, did you?"

"No," the Potions Master replied with a shake of his head. "I'll admit, when I volunteered to be the lookout for the boy, he was surprised. But I was here last night and I knew if anyone else was here, they would have reported to Dumbledore and he would have interfered."

"Then I thank you again for your help," the Sire sighed, dropping his head in a small bow. "You have done more than enough for us and I cannot think of a way to repay you. I won't offer my son as a reward. He may be a Carrier, but it is out of the question."

"I wouldn't think of asking for him," the onyx-eyed man stated. "He has had enough people making his decisions for him. It is time he made decisions for himself."

Alexei nodded once before holding out his hand, staring at Snape intently. Snape sighed once before holding out his arm. Alexei grabbed his hand and pulled back the sleeve to see a faint leftover of the Dark Mark. "I know Harry is famous in their world because our kind is immune to wizard spells, but they don't know what he is or why he survived such a curse," Alexei said lowly. "If you work for the one intending to harm him-"

"Sires cannot harm Carriers or allow them to be harmed while they are close by," Snape pointed out. "Besides, this was a mistake I made as a teenager, or I believed it was a mistake then, and the Dark Lord is gone. Personally, I believe the boy would be better off with the Dark Lord instead of Dumbledore."

"I would rather keep him from both," Alexei growled. "But seeing as one is gone and the other isn't yet, I will make sure Dumbledore doesn't take my son from me again."

"Then I shall watch over him during his school years to help," Snape stated.

"You have done enough for our family as is."

"Yes, but while you are here looking over your young and mate, Harry will be elsewhere when he returns to school. You need someone to look after him while he gets his education and to keep Dumbledore away from him. As far as the old man knows, he is still in the care of the Dursleys, he is still paying them to be abusive, and they are still hurting the boy."

"I thought you couldn't tell anyone that," Alexei said with narrowed eyes.

"The cat is out of the bag, as Muggles say," Snape sighed, leaning into the couch. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone if they are unaware, but if they are, then I can speak freely of it. It's a loophole in Unbreakable Oaths meant to keep secrets that many don't think of. If it isn't a secret to the one it has been told to, then it is alright to speak of it to that person. If they don't know, then the one keeping the secret cannot tell."

"Ah, I see," Alexei chuckled. "How much longer are you able to stay?"

"I should actually be going now," Snape replied as he rose to his feet two seconds before Alexei did as well. "No doubt the wards he placed around that house have alerted him of the arrest. He probably knows the boy isn't even in the house anymore."

"Would you come to the court as well?" Jesse suddenly asked, appearing in the doorway to the kitchen. "As his teacher, you could say that you have seen scars and such on him and noticed how small he is."

"I could, but it would have to be without Dumbledore's knowing," the raven-haired Sire stated. "After the delay of this, he will most likely keep a closer eye on me."

"Then let us keep you from trouble," Alexei said with a nod of his head. Snape returned the nod before disappearing with a pop. The Sire turned to look at his mate, whom was shaking slightly. Alexei suspected from worry over their son. "He was stable when I left," he stated. "They didn't say how long he has to stay, though. He has fractures, which are currently the worse he has so far. Thankfully, no broken bones."

"Thankfully," Jesse repeated. "They will probably keep him overnight just to make sure he is stable and after tending to his fractures a little more, maybe they'll send him home."

"We can always hope so," Alexei sighed. "Come on. We need to get a room ready for him."

"We don't know what he likes!" Jesse pointed out as his husband started to head towards the stairs.

"Well we can just get a bed and some clothes and a desk and anything else he'll need in there and he can worry about the decorating!" Alexei laughed loudly, running up the stairs. Two short blurs ran by the blonde to follow the Sire to the empty room on the second floor. Jesse shook his head, something he tended to do a lot, and followed after his family to help out.

**12345678987654321**

"Severus!" Dumbledore called when the Potions Master entered the meeting area that the Order gathered in. "What has happened? Why didn't you return sooner?"

"I was trying to get some information from the authorities," Snape calmly replied, taking a seat next to Remus. Sirius glared at him from the other side of the anxious werewolf. "I was not able to figure out much or how they found out, but it appears that the Dursleys were accused of abusing and neglected Potter. The boy is currently in the hospital and the Dursleys in custody. I do not know their exact location, but that was all I could find out before I came here."

"Neglected?" Sirius repeated. "Abused?" Dumbledore started to get the feeling that Sirius was about to get very angry. Remus didn't look too far behind him. "You left my godson in abusive care?"

"Now, now, Sirius," Dumbledore spoke in his grandfatherly tone. "They are his family. They would never hurt the boy."

"Don't you try to talk to me like that!" the Head of the Noble and Ancient House of Black yelled. "You were told. You were told by Lily and James THEMSELVES! You were told that even if I couldn't take him, even if the Longbottoms couldn't take him, and even if Remus couldn't take him, Harry was to NEVER go to the Dursleys! Lily told you that her sister and her sister's husband HATED magic! AND YOU PUT HARRY IN THERE ANYWAY? James himself would have probably let _Snape_ take Harry! Anyone other than the _Dursleys_!"

"Sirius, calm down!" Dumbledore ordered.

"I will not calm down!" Sirius yelled, hitting the table with his fist. "You knew what Lily and James said and you defied them!"

"I believed Petunia would set aside her hatred of Lily and take care of Harry in memory of her sister," Dumbledore stated.

"Like bloody hell she'll take care of Harry!" Remus shouted before Sirius could say a word, shocking most of the Order. Remus was known to be calm and collected, to never swear once. Of course, hearing that his best friend's son was abused and neglected was enough to set that aside and let Moony come forth. "And I think their arrest proves how much they take care of him."

"I'm sure this is only a misunderstanding and it will all be sorted out," the Headmaster of Hogwarts continued to placate, but was interrupted again, by Snape no less.

"The boy is in the hospital while his relatives are in custody for abusing him," Snape pointed out. "How can there be a misunderstanding?"

Dumbledore ignored the question, even though he was surprised Snape was defending the Potter boy, someone he was supposed to hate. "They should be going to court and that is where everything will be settled," Dumbledore sighed. "That is where we will find this misunderstanding and set everything right."

"I'm sure all evidence will be piled against the bloody Dursleys," Remus growled.

"Well we'll be going to that trial," Sirius stubbornly said, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff.

"I doubt you can, Black, seeing as how you are an escaped convict in both the Muggle and Wizarding world," the Potions Master said as though he was speaking to a small child.

Sirius glared at him and was about to say something, but Remus covered his mouth with his hands. "Severus is right, Sirius," the werewolf told him calmly. "If you entered the court house, you will be arrested. We could probably use a Glamour Charm on you, but only to change mild things. Otherwise you cannot go."

The Animagus grumbled slightly before saying, "Fine! Cast a glamour on me when the date comes around and we'll go!"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I will handle this matter myself," the old wizard said in a low voice.

"No!" Remus snarled at the Headmaster, shocking many of the silent members of the Order in the meeting. "You placed Harry in their care and I do not trust you enough anymore to not do something that would end up with those beasts free and Harry back under their roof. I will not allow it!"

If only Remus knew, Snape thought to himself. Harry would never go back into Dursley care even if they were proved innocent of their crimes. Not with his Sire father right next door to them, and not with the Sire already going through a paternity test to prove Harry was his son.

"Sirius will go under a glamour and I will attend as well," Remus said. "We're his godfathers."

"And if you can't make it?" Molly asked, thinking maybe the werewolf would choose her since she was Harry's motherly figure, or at least she was paid to but Remus didn't need to know that. "What if it's the full moon?"

"Then I would ask Severus to go in my stead," Remus announced, once again shocking the Order, even Snape himself looked at the werewolf in surprise.

"Him?" Sirius harshly whispered.

"So long as you two don't argue, I don't see the problem," Remus told his last Marauder friend.

"Remus, I must insist that I go alone," Dumbledore stated, holding his hand up as his eyes twinkled furiously.

Only Snape caught that he was trying to use wandless and wordless magic on the werewolf, but Dumbledore was as blind as anyone else. Werewolves may not be immune to wizard magic, but it didn't affect them as strongly as it would affect a wizard. Even a Killing Curse would do no more than stun a werewolf. At least during full moons, it would.

"No," Remus said in a final tone. "Either I or Severus, depending on the date, and Sirius will go. I am not stopping you from being there, but I will not allow you to try and prove their innocence. And if you even try it, I will quit the Order and there goes your chance to gain neutral werewolf support."

"And a place to have the Order meetings since I will kick you the hell out of my house," Sirius added in warning.

Snape silently scoffed. No doubt the Sire already had evidence of some kind to prove the Dursleys were guilty. Besides, most likely the police saw the room themselves and would tell the judge of what they saw. There was no denying one way or another, the Dursley couple will go to prison and their son will most likely go to a Juvenile Detention Center, if he was correct about what Muggles called it.

He was actually planning on going anyway, as a teacher of Harry's to add in his own opinion of the matters and say what he normally saw. No doubt Remus and Sirius were going to try and do the same thing, only Sirius will probably claim to be Remus's teaching assistant.

This, Snape had to admit, was definitely going to be interesting.

****

**Not as long as the last chapter, I think, but it is over 5,000 words without the notes. So plz review! And tell me who all you want Harry to have as dominants! I was already thinking Snape and maybe Cedric since both died without heirs, maybe Sirius, too, but he would be a little harder. Still, tell me who you want to get with Harry! He's supposed to have a MALE HAREM and I only have a few people to put in it so far! **


	4. Chapter 4

**For those of you who asked questions, here are the answers!**

_**peruser**_**: I know you didn't ask a question, but I just thought I would reply to your review anyway since you are so loyal. I do not remember hearing about an Octomom, so I don't know what all you're talking about. But Harry is a Carrier and he is built to carry at most eight in a litter, but I don't plan on making him carry that many right now. Currently, I'm only planning on four. After that, I may go between 3 and 6, but I don't actually plan on making him give birth to eight kids. I may mention that with other Carriers, but I don't plan on making Harry bear eight in one go.**

_**kin2cats**_**: I can only add Doms to the harem. If I add in Lucius or Draco, they would have to be Doms. Sorry if you don't want them to be Doms, but that's the only way they will get into the Harem. Harry is the only Sub.**

_**chana**_**: No DADA teacher. I don't plan on Harry going back to school. He will go back for fourth year and do the Tri-Wizard, but after that no more Hogwarts.**

_**GlassLightning**_**: Yeah, adding all that in should be real fun, but we'll see how far the tallies for Dominants go. I would need to think of something for Godric, Salazar, and Regulus if they (for some reason) make it into the harem. Seems like a lot of trouble, though…**

_**Foxluna**_** for Chapter 2****: Should find out who that is in Chapter 3. Jesse's a guy, remember? If Alexei is already doing the test, Jesse can't because the doctors would wonder how Harry can have two male parents. It's just easier making the Muggles believe Alexei's story. Chris will be a Sire in the future, I already got that planned. Read chapter three for that. Still deciding on Samantha. Chris is not old enough to be shifting between his forms yet and Harry will soon enough. As for the babbling, it's ok. Everyone does it.**

_**Roquette**_**: glad the update made you so happy! XD Well first of all, Jesse is human, not a Carrier. Just thought I'd correct that. Second, no, Harry won't have any recognition of he two since he was 3 weeks old when he was taken away. But he does feel a slight bond to them. It's just repressed because of doubts he currently has since everyone said he looks like James Potter with Lily's eyes. He's just going to doubt things for a littler while.**

**And we got the following to be in Harry's Harem: **

**Severus Snape- 14**

**Cedric Diggory- 9**

**Tom Riddle-6**

**Sirius Black- 6**

**Fred and George Weasley- 11**

**Bill Weasley- 7**

**Charlie Weasley- 11**

**Percy Weasley- 5**

**Blaise Zabini- 10**

**Neville Longbottom- 4**

**Lucius Malfoy- 6**

**Oliver Wood- 2**

**Markus Flint-**** 3**

**Viktor Krum- 5**

**Remus Lupin- 7**

**Draco Malfoy- 8**

**Lee Jordan- 1**

**Godric Gryffindor- 1**

**Salazar Slytherin- 1**

**Regulus Black- 1**

**Dean Thomas- 1**

**Theodore Nott- 1**

**Sanguine- 1**

**Fenrir Greyback- 2**

**Barty Crouch Jr. - 1**

**Evan Rosier- 1**

**Someone said any of the Weasley boys except for Ron, so that's one vote for each Weasley boy (except for Ron).**

**Anyway, I think for now, some of the people in this list, Harry won't be showing interest in for a while. Such as Viktor or Blaise or Neville. He isn't going to show interest in them for a while. As for Markus Flint…I don't know…the book said he reminded Harry of a small Troll or something like that…though the actor himself wasn't so bad looking…I'll see how far that goes.**

**I just wanna say this. Someone did mention that they did not understand the things that I was saying about Carriers, so shortly after this chapter, I will post another little chapter call 'The Carrier Information Page' and hopefully, that will fix any confusion we may have in the future. I will try to add little facts about Carriers here and there, some of it may already be in the Information Page, but I just wanna go ahead and do that.**

**Now I just wanna let people know that there will be mentions of rape in this chapter, and the trial will happen in this chapter as well. It may get a little dramatic and may make you cry at some points, but I don't know yet since I'm writing this note and not the chapter. Speaking of which, I should go ahead and write the chapter already! ^^; Now I hope everyone enjoys this!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter, only Alexei, Jesse, Samantha, Chris, and any of Harry's future children!**

****

Harry's eyes slowly opened, his breathing heavy as his vision blurry. He didn't know where he was, but knew there was a white ceiling above him and was a little shocked when he realized there was an oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth. Did the Dursleys take him to a hospital? No, they wouldn't do that. They didn't do it unless he broke his arms or legs or somewhere noticeable, or everyone would get suspicious. Then how did he get here? He doubted his relatives took him here.

"So, you're awake," a soothing voice spoke to him before he turned his head, seeing a blurry figure in white with brown hair. "Here are your glasses, young man." He took the pair of glasses from the figure's outstretched hand and shoved them onto his face, surprised to see the figure was the doctor. How long was he here? "You were found in your relatives house unconscious yesterday by the police," the doctor told him. "A neighbor suspected you were being abused and called them. You were brought here as soon as possible and I must say, you are quite lucky."

"What happened?" he tried to ask, yet it came out hoarse. His throat felt raw and dry.

"I was hoping you would tell me," the doctor said. "By the name, my name is Dr. Harth."

"Harry Potter," the teen introduced himself. "Where are my aunt, uncle, and cousin?" And why did they take him to the hospital?

"They are in custody for child abuse and neglect," Dr. Harth replied. "Not long after you were admitted here, a man claimed that you were his son taken from him when you were three weeks old. We drew some blood from both of you and sent them to the lab for a paternity test. They haven't come back yet, but I felt that you should know."

"Who?" Harry asked with furrowed brows, trying to sit up.

"He didn't leave his name," Dr. Harth answered as he helped the teen up before taking off the oxygen mask. It was actually there as a precaution in case his breathing became difficult during the night. As soon as it was off, he handed the teen a cup of water, which Harry drank at a reasonable pace. "But he had black hair and hazel eyes. Do you know him?"

Harry was about to shake his head, but then thought back to the other night. Mr. Alexei matched that description. "Yes, our new neighbor. Mr. Alexei Strav, I think."

"Sounds Russian, but he didn't have an accent," Dr. Harth commented with a chuckle. "No matter accent, though. The test results shall be in today and we shall see if what Mr. Strav said was true. If it is, even if the Dursleys are somehow found innocent, you won't be going back there since Mr. Strav would have full parental custody. I shall inform you of the results when they come in, yes?"

"Please?" Harry agreed, not wanting to get his hopes up about having an actual family, yet couldn't help it anyway as the doctor checked him over. Then his hopes came crashing down. How could Mr. Alexei be his father? Everyone said he looked like James Potter with Lily's eyes. Everyone said he was just like James. How could another man be his father if everyone said James and Lily were his parents?

"Everything looks good," Dr. Harth's voice broke through his thoughts. "Your arms and legs and chest will have to remained tightly wrapped, though, so the fractures can heal properly. And don't worry about the nurses coming in with your breakfast. They can't stand seeing children that have been abused and neglected. No doubt they'll try to feed you until you're about to explode." He chuckled softly before clearing his throat. "Now the police have a few questions to ask you. Don't worry. I will be here as well and if they start stressing you, I will have them removed, but we will need to know the extent of your abuse."

"I understand," Harry whispered. He didn't want to talk, but he most likely had no choice. Maybe if the doctor saw him stressing out over it, the interrogations would end before they started. He didn't want to talk about his abusive life.

A knock on the door brought both Harry's and Dr. Harth's attention to the door before a blonde nurse entered with a tray of food. She placed the tray on a small table next to the bed before moving the table in front of Harry. "Now I expect you to eat all of that, young man," the nurse playfully scolded. "Dr. Harth. The test results are back."

"Good, do you have them?" Dr. Harth asked before the nurse handed over a sheet of paper, which the doctor looked over before smiling softly. "It appears Mr. Strav was right, young lad. He will probably be coming in today for the results, so don't worry about calling him, Nurse Grace. And Harry? Try not to get overexcited. If you need anything, just press the button next to your head on the pillow."

"Yes sir," Harry replied with a nod of his head before taking a small bite of the pancake. Thankfully the nurse didn't give him too much.

"Eat all of that," the nurse playfully warned again before she and the doctor left the room.

Harry delved into his thoughts as he at his breakfast. Mr. Alexei was his real father? Then how did he come to the care of the Potters? Why did everyone believe he was Lily and James Potter's son? Did Remus and Sirius know or not? Did Dumbledore know? Did anyone know? And if he wasn't the Potters son, why did he look like James Potter?

There were so many questions, yet no answers at the present time. He could probably wait until Mr. Alexei – no, his father – came by and see if he had any answers to some of his questions. At least the ones concerning him. As he sorted out his mind, he failed to notice someone coming into the room until a hand was placed on his shoulder. Naturally he reacted, but not in the way the person truly expected. Harry practically jumped out of the bed and looked like he wanted to climb under it and hide.

"Easy," a soothing voice spoke. "I'm not going to hurt you, Harry."

Green eyes went to the person by him, widening when he saw it was Mr. Alexei. 'Father!' Harry berated himself. 'The test proves it! He's my dad!'

"I can tell you are confused if the expression on your face when I came in was anything to go by," Alexei chuckled, sitting at the foot of the bed. "Perhaps we should have a proper introduction. I am Alexei Strav, your real father. You can call me Alexei until you are comfortable with the idea of me being your dad. I already know your name, Harold."

Harry blinked a couple times in surprise. "So you're my real dad?" Harry quietly asked.

"Yep!" Alexei replied with a smile. "I would explain a little more, but we are in a Muggle hospital and I don't want to alert them of anything."

Muggle? Wait! "You're a wizard?" Harry whispered quickly. But he never heard of the Strav family…

Alexei growled. "The wizards were the ones who took you from us," Alexei stated, glaring out the window so Harry wouldn't think he was angry at him. "You were only three weeks old, not old enough to be separated from my mate. They thought I raped him and forced him to carry you. They took you away and planned to kill me while Obliviating my mate's memories. He barely came out of his depression before our second was born."

"Him? He? His?" Harry copied. "Men can't get pregnant."

"I will explain once I get you home, or on the ride there," Alexei said. "Which ever you prefer. We just need to 'okay' from the doctor and we can go home. Jesse's been waiting for you since we saw you the other night. We knew on sight who you were."

Harry was silent for a moment. "Why did they take me away?" he asked.

"I do not know why," Alexei replied with a shake of his head. "Maybe it was because the old man felt that you had much power in you and wanted it under his control. Maybe you were a threat to him and he wanted you out of the way. Maybe he just did it because I am a creature and he was just being prejudice. I do not know. After you were taken, though, I asked many of our kind to help me look for you. They helped me search for months until one came to me and told me as much as he could. If I remember correctly, he's one of your teachers."

"One of my teachers?" Harry repeated with wide eyes. Which one was the question.

"Yes," Alexei said with a nod before the door opened. Both looked over to see two of the officers from last night enter behind Dr. Harth.

"Now I want to make one thing clear again before I let you do this," Dr. Harth warned the officers. "If either of you starts stressing out my patient, you are gone. Understood?"

"Yes, Doctor," the two replied in unison, looking like they had been told that a million times.

Dr. Harth nodded once before looking over at Harry. "Oh, Nurse Grace is going to throw a fit should she see you didn't finish even half of your breakfast," Dr. Harth joked, moving the table to the side.

"I'm not that hungry," Harry said in a low tone.

"Small stomachs can't hold much food," Alexei pointed out. "Don't worry, doctor. We'll make sure to give him as much as he can eat and then some to make his stomach gradually grow at a good pace."

"Good," Dr. Harth said with a nod. One of the officers cleared his throat politely. "Yes, yes, but don't stress him out," the doctor warned for a final time.

The black-haired officer nodded. "Hello, lad," he greeted. "I am Officer Gray. This is Officer Ruthen. We were the ones who removed you from your uncle's house last night. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess," Harry replied with a small shrug of his shoulders. "A little sore, but not too badly." He was lying and felt that they knew it.

"Son, do you mind if we ask you a few questions concerning the abuse?" Officer Ruthen asked.

Harry let out a shaky breath before nodding his head. "Sure," he said lowly.

"How long has your aunt and uncle being hurting you?" Officer Gray asked in a calming manner.

"My aunt never hit me," the teen said, wanting to let everything out since now someone would listen. "But she didn't stop it either. She made me do all the chores in the house and if I wasn't done when Uncle Vernon got home, I was beat by him and throw into the cupboard that was my room without any dinner." Alexi growled lowly at the cupboard part, and had kept growling. "Dudley, my cousin, was encouraged by both my aunt and uncle to beat me as well. I had no friends because Dudley threatened all the kids that if they were my friends, he would beat them, too. Freaks weren't allow to have friends." The list part was a whimper, but was still understood. Officer Ruthen took notes of what was being said.

"My uncle started beating me when I was four, which was also when I was forced to do all the chores in the house," Harry continued. "The first time he hit me was because I didn't even finish ten chores before he got home. I was beat every time the chores weren't done or when everything wasn't 'absolutely perfect' by their standards. As soon as I was able to reach the top of the stove at age five, I was forced to cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner for them as well and beat every time something was burned and rarely got to eat what I made."

"Did you ever try to tell someone about your abuse?" Gray continued to ask.

"I tried!" Harry cried. "A teacher from primary school noticed my scars and bruises. When she asked me about them, I told her. She said she would get me out of the house, but then she disappeared. Everyone that said they would help disappeared. Uncle Vernon beat me for telling every time. He beat me for everything, saying everything that happened to them was my fault! Aunt Petunia's garden that I worked in didn't win first place, beat the freak! Vernon got demoted, beat the freak! Dudley failed a class, beat the FREAK!"

Dr. Harth was about to stop the interrogation, but Alexei stopped him. "Trust me," Alexei said in a low voice. "My current spouse was a victim of abuse. Let him talk and get everything off his chest. He'll calm down when it's over. But right now, he needs this." The doctor was hesitant, but nodded once.

"Son, calm down," Gray said in a calming voice, placing a small hand on his shoulder. Harry shook with each sob that escaped him, bringing his knees to his chest before crying into them.

Ruthen sighed and looked at his notes. 'Forced to do chores since age four, beaten when chores were incomplete of not "perfect" enough. Forced to cook all meals at age five, beaten when food was burned, rarely given any food. Son encouraged to keep Harry isolated from other children as well as beat him. Strange disappearance of a primary school teacher that promised to get him out of abusive household. Physically, emotionally, and mentally abused.' The list was long as it was, and who knew what else the boy suffered.

Harry's sobbing eventually quieted down before he lifted his head to reveal his redden eyes and tearstained cheeks. "You alright, lad?" Gray asked, rubbing the teen's back gently.

"Yes," Harry replied with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize," the officer said with a soft smile. "Do you want to continue or end this?"

"Continue," Harry shakily replied.

"Alright then," Gray said. "You mentioned a cupboard. What is that about?"

Harry inhaled deeply. "The cupboard under the stairs," he stated. "It was my room until I turned eleven and it became too small. Then they moved me to Dudley's second bedroom, which was more like the room where he put all his broken toys and such in. I was given Dudley's hand-me-down clothes that were filled with holes and such. The ones in good condition were given to charity. Freaks don't deserve good clothes. Freaks don't deserve new clothes."

Ruthen scribbled down more notes. 'Brain washing' was added as well. It probably wasn't true brain washing, but the way the teen quotes the lines made it sound similar to it.

"When I started at my boarding school, I was able to buy the uniform and my owl." He suddenly gasped. "Hedwig! Where is she? Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Alexei gently chuckled. "Samantha took her from your room and brought her to our house. She's been nursing her to a healthy weight since."

"That's good," Harry said with a smile. Hedwig was his first friend, after all. If she was gone, he didn't know what he would do without her.

"Lad," Gray spoke again. "Did they ever speak of your parents or at least the people you thought were your parents?" It seemed the doctor told them about the test already.

The teen nodded glumly. "Called my dad a drunk and my mom a whore," he said. "Told me my dad was driving drunk and got them into a car crash and killed both of them. Said I was a freak just like them. I didn't even know my name until I started primary school. I thought my name was Boy or Freak, not Harry Potter. I was beaten for that. It brought on suspicion of my care."

Gray nodded once before looking at his partner, who tucked the notebook he was taking notes in into his pocket. "Alright, I think we're done here," he said. "Thank you, Harry. We will make sure those people never touch you again." He looked towards Alexei. "If you don't mind, sir, since he is in your care, we would like to check up on him to see how he is."

"I wouldn't mind at all," Alexei replied with a smile. The two officers nodded to the doctor before leaving. "When can Harry leave?" the raven-haired man asked Dr. Harth.

"Well he can probably leave today since his injuries are clean and his fractured limbs wrapped," Dr. Harth replied.

"Thank you," Alexei said as the doctor headed out the door to get the paperwork that would enable Harry for release.

**12345678987654321**

The car ride was mostly silent, thankfully. It gave Harry some time to think about the new situation. He couldn't help but start asking questions as they got closer and closer to home, even if they weren't in the neighborhood yet. "If you're my dad, why does everyone say I look like James Potter and have Lily's eyes?"

"In case you have noticed, Harry," Alexei chuckled, running a hand through his own hair. "My hair ain't exactly tame. And no one really noticed, but your hair is black while his was a dark brown. You do have your mother's eyes. Jesse has green eyes, too. A couple shades lighter than the regular green Lily Potter had."

"Wait, your spouse Jesse is my mother?" Harry said in confusion. "But you told the doctors my mother died. And he's a guy, how can he be my mum?"

"Suppose I should tell you now instead of getting you confused after Jesse grabs a hold of you," the man replied with a soft laugh. "I'm a magical creature known as a Sire. My seed can impregnate anything I want, despite gender or species. I could rut an animal if I wanted to and knock it up. No, I stick to humans or my own species, thank you very much. Anyway, I met Jesse when he was fourteen, started a relationship with him when he was fifteen and about a couple of months before he turned sixteen, he had you. So he's your mother and I am your father. I had to lie to the doctor so they would remain ignorant of Jesse and me."

"Okay, I guess I understand," Harry stated with a nod of his head. "So am I half Sire half human?"

Alexei laughed out loud at the question, making the teen feel as though he just asked something stupid. "No, you're not half and half," he answered once he was done laughing his butt off. "I guess school doesn't teach you much about Sires and Carriers."

"Carriers?" Harry repeated.

"Explain later," Alexei told him. "Anyway, when a Sire impregnates someone, the one they knock up has full-blooded children. So let's take Jesse and me as an example. I got him knocked up with you and while you were growing in him your DNA was deciding on what to make you. There was my Sire DNA, which could have blended with the human DNA in you and turned you into a Carrier, and it did, or you could have been born as a human with magic in you. A wizard. And don't go saying you are a wizard, that's just your Carrier magic you keep using by wizard means and you need to stop that."

"Why?" Harry asked. "And what is a Carrier?"

"A Carrier is the opposite of a Sire. Carriers tend to have harems filled with dominants that they deemed worthy to father their children. They're sometimes called Harem Holders because of that. Basically, Carriers are one of the most fertile magical creatures out there. They never have a litter less than three and their magic that courses through their body either protects their unfertilized eggs from unwanted sperm or kept the fertilized eggs from growing until all eggs were fertilized. It isn't dangerous. Actually it's more dangerous for them to carry out pregnancies with even one egg that hadn't been fertilized. It puts a strain on their bodies and rips them apart because in a Carrier mind, that's one child that would never live. To a Carrier, it's worse than abortion."

"And I'm a Carrier?"

"That rash on your chest is proof enough," Alexei stated, pointing towards his oldest child's torso. "Most Carriers start looking for dominants around fifteen, but there are a few that start at your age. No doubt that rash is eventually going to go away, but leaving something behind."

"What?"

The Sire looked at the teen blankly. "You don't expect to nurse a litter of three with only two teats, do you?" he asked.

"Say what?" Harry exclaimed in shock.

"Carriers can have litters as large as eight," Alexei stated as they drove down Privet Drive. "If a Carrier has a litter that large, they can't nurse the entire litter with only two teats, so before they enter the searching stage, their body makes three extra pairs of teats. The first sign of that happening is a rash on the chest. When the rash fades away, there will be six more teats. I already told you, Carriers are too fertile to have any less than three a litter."

The car pulled into the driveway of the house before Alexei shut it off and climbed out, Harry following after him. "Be prepared," Alexei warned when they were at the door, yet Harry knew he was being playful from the sparkle in his eyes. "Samantha and Chris have been told all about you, no doubt will try to tackle you, and if they tackle you, so will Brutus. Jesse will probably try to grab you first, though, but he can give a bear hug despite his feminine figure." Harry nodded before the door opened and the two stepped in. "We're home!" Alexei called out.

"Daddy!" two voices cried in unison before the two children ran into the living room, stopping in their tracks when they saw Harry. "Big brother!" they exclaimed before running towards him and wrapping their arms around his body. A loud bark echoed through the house before a large Great Dane came barreling towards them.

"Brutus," Alexei scolded. "Sit!" The dog dropped his lower half to the ground. "Good boy. No jumping."

"Welcome home!" they heard coming from the kitchen before Jesse appeared in the doorway. "How'd everything…go…Harry?" The teen nodded hesitantly before the two children leapt to Alexei and Jesse grabbed him, holding him tightly to his form. He heard the blonde trying to hold back a few sobs, but he kept nuzzling his hair and swaying him back and forth. "My Harry. My baby. You're back, you're back, you're back!"

"And you can guarantee no one is taking him from us like that again," Alexei said in a final tone. "Let the kid breathe, Jesse."

Jesse inhaled deeply before taking a step back, but keeping his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Come on," he said. "We already got your room set up, but you can decorate it however you want since we don't really know what you like. Your owl is already up there, too." He took one of Harry's hand and led him upstairs, saying which room belonged to whom and where the bathrooms were. When Harry saw the pictures on the wall, Jesse told him, "And we'll add you up there, too!"

The teen couldn't help but smile at the way things were. He always wanted a family and here was his real family. Sure it wasn't normal, but he wasn't exactly normal either if his experiences at school was anything to go by. "And this is your room!" Jesse exclaimed, throwing open a door that had a wood sign on it that read 'Harry's Room'. "I hope everything we got is okay."

Harry stepped inside, looking all over the room. The bed was king size with a blue comforter and white pillows and a small green blanket was folded at the foot of the bed. A small nightstand with a lamp was to the bed's right and three feet from the bed's left was a dark wood desk with a cushioned chair in front of it. A bookshelf was across the room, filled with many novels from bottom to midway. The top half was probably for his school books. He noticed his trunk was in the space between the bed and desk. Hedwig was on a tall wooden perch that had a top part like branches. She hooted at him, glad to see he was okay.

The wardrobe was next to the bookshelf with a full-length mirror on one of the sliding doors. He slid it open to see many shirts and pants that looked to be his size and were a variety of colors.

"We weren't sure what you would like with the clothing, so we got a bit of everything," Jesse told him, placing a hand on his shoulder again. "I hope it'll all fit you." He sighed slightly. "So what do you think of the room?"

Harry smiled at him. "I think it's perfect," he replied before adding a soft, "Mum."

Jesse started to turn teary eye and hugged Harry once again, not as tightly as before. "Come on," he said. "It's almost lunch time and I don't trust Alexei in the kitchen with food cooking for very long."

The teen chuckled as he was once again led by his mother downstairs and into the kitchen. A medium-size marble island was in the center of the kitchen with five tall stools around it. Alexei was standing in front of the white oven, watching it with focused eyes.

"Your stare can burn it," Jesse chuckled. "Go ahead and have a seat, Harry." He headed over to the Sire and hit his shoulder. "Go get Samantha and Chris. It should be done in a few minutes."

"Can and will do, my lovely," Alexei purred, fluidly moving around the blonde and out the glass door to the backyard. He was seen running by it seconds later with a large dog chasing him and the two children after the dog.

Harry laughed quietly at Jesse's head shaking as the man opened the oven and pulled out a glass casserole dish full of lasagna. "Ever have any?" Jesse asked, placing it on top of the stove. Harry shook his head. "I think you'll like it. Chris could never get enough of it in Italy. Samantha preferred the Alfredo and Alexei just didn't care." He sighed gently as he took down five plates before opening a drawer and taking out five silver forks, a large spoon, and a knife, putting them on the counter by the stove. "I know this change is probably drastic for you, Harry. But if you ever want to talk, any of us will listen."

"Thank you," he said. "But I don't think anyone here would really understand."

Jesse shook his head again before making his way over to his oldest, glancing out the window door to make sure the other three was still preoccupied. "I never told Samantha or Chris this," he quietly said. "But I think I can understand your situation better than anyone. You see, Harry, I had a sister two years younger than me. That was not a lie we told. Our father died when I was five and my mother remarried when I was six. She was always gone because of work and I saw that my step-father wouldn't be able to control himself any longer.

"I saw him watching my sister as she grew up and saw him touching her one day. She was naïve of what he was doing, she thought he was just searching her for an injury because she just tripped over her own feet and fell on the floor. I probably should have remained as ignorant as she was, but I wasn't. I told him to never touch her and he asked me what he would get in exchange. I told him he could do anything he wanted to me so long as he left her alone.

"No, I wasn't beaten or neglected or forced to do any chores or cook, that would have made my mother suspicious. I wouldn't say my abuse was worse than yours. After all, you suffered your whole life. I only suffered from when I was nine until I met Alexei. My step-father used me for his sexual needs and stole my last bit of innocent from me when I was twelve."

Harry went wide-eyed at the confession.

"So no, I probably don't know exactly what you went through, but I can understand," Jesse stated as he went back over to the counter. "Alexei would understand too, though not like I would. He's had to deal with me, after all, so he's had some experience."

"Okay," Harry said lowly. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

"I told him he could do what he wanted to me," the blonde pointed out. "I let him because I knew if I didn't let him, he would turn to my sister. I did all I possibly could to protect her from that pervert. After all, I was her big brother. Big brothers are born first to protect the little ones that come after."

Harry nodded once before the glass door opened and Alexei rushed in followed by Samantha and Chris. "Evil demon spawns I have fathered!" he playfully growled. "Chasing me all over the backyard like that!"

The two giggled before Chris climbed onto the stool next to Harry while Samantha got on the one across from the teen. Jesse laughed at his husband as he dug into the lasagna and put different amounts onto the plates. He didn't put much on Harry's plate since the teen most likely had a small stomach and wouldn't be able to hold much. He placed each plate in front of each member of his family. Alexei grabbed his own plate and took some more of the meal. When Jesse gave Harry's his plate, he said, "Eat as much as you can. If you want more, you can get more. I don't want to push you to eat more than you can."

"Okay," the teen replied before taking small bites of the meal. Jesse smile at him and took his own plate and sat next to Alexei.

"So where do you really go to school, big brother?" Samantha asked.

"I go to Hogwarts," Harry replied before looking up at Alexei. "Which reminds me. You said I should stop using a wand. Why?"

Alexei swallowed the food he was chewing then answered. "Our magic is too wild to be channeled through something as small as a wand," he stated. "We are 'wild' creatures, after all. If we use wands to control our magic, it would become too violent against the binds that a wand forces on it and would break through those binds. Most Sires and Carriers it happened to ended up without magic or extremely weak. There are a few out there that still use wands, but they spend most of their time expelling as much magic as possible so it wouldn't turn against them before using their wands. Or they just use wandless magic."

"Oh. So I should stop using my wand."

"That would be wise, but it would make the old man suspect you," his father sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"What about that Sire you spoke with yesterday?" Jesse suggested lowly towards his husband.

"Hm," Alexei hummed then looked to Harry. "How well do you know Severus Snape?"

"He's my Potions professor," Harry grumbled. "A greasy git. Not to mention he hates my guts."

"He's probably harsher on you to make sure Dumbledore didn't suspect him of anything," Alexei responded. "He's a Sire as well, though behaves more human than Sire. He knows you're back with us and you can ask him in private to teach you wandless magic. He will help. He already said he would do what he could to help you."

"He'll still be a git," Harry muttered.

"No he won't," Alexei chuckled. "Get to know him through the wandless lessons and you may think otherwise."

**12345678987654321**

One week had passed and Harry was settling into his family nicely. The police came by in the middle of the week to check on him and to tell them when the trial was to take place. Since then, his brother and sister tried to keep him occupied while Alexei and Jesse got the pictures Chris took of his room together and mailed them to the police station without their own address on the large envelope. They made sure to wear gloves so their fingerprints wouldn't be tracked, either.

Harry was eating more and more each day, still too skinny but not as skinny as he once was. Jesse often found him cooking meals in the kitchen and when he was asked about it, Harry only said it relaxed him. He also worked on the garden he started in the backyard, saying that he liked being outside in the garden. It relaxed him as much as cooking did. He helped Jesse clean the house and organize anything that wasn't unpacked.

Eventually, the day of the trial fell upon them. Alexei and Jesse were both dressed in black slacks and white dress shirts. Chris was dressed in a similar fashion, but wore a regular white T-shirt. Harry wore the same slacks, but a light green shirt instead of a dress shirt. Samantha wore a simply white skirt and pink shirt.

"You ready for this, Harry?" Alexei asked when they pulled into the parking lot of the courthouse.

"As ready as I can get," Harry sighed heavily before they all climbed out.

They were on the sidewalk when Harry was suddenly grabbed and lifted off the ground, making Alexei snarled at who grabbed him. "Harry!" a familiar voice cheered into the teen's ear.

"Sirius?" Harry responded when he was let down and quickly turned around. The man didn't look like Sirius. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. "A glamour?"

"Yep!" Sirius replied. "But call me Gary Forth. Remus is here, too, though I think I left him behind when I saw you. You're looking pretty good, pup!"

"He better be from how much Jesse's been mothering him," Alexei grumbled, earning a smack on his chest from his blonde mate.

Sirius looked at him with a grin before it fell at a familiar growl coming from his friend. Remus stood behind him, glaring at the man. "Remus?" Harry cautiously spoke.

"I thought I already warned you that the man was a Sire," Snape's scoffed voice reached to their ears.

"Glad you could make it, Severus," Alexei greeted the Potions Master. Surprisingly to Harry, Snape was dressed in Muggle clothes. Seeing Remus and Sirius dressed as Muggles wasn't that big of a surprise, but Snape was always seen in his billowing black cloak. Now he was in a pair of dark blue jeans and a tight black dress shirt with silver buttons and cufflinks. He also had a jacket draped over his left shoulder, but he still wore his normal boots.

"I must admit that I would berate myself if I missed this," Snape replied, shaking Alexei's outstretched hand. "Do not mind Lupin. He is a werewolf, after all, and he sees your oldest as his pack."

"His oldest?" Remus repeated in confusion.

"If you swear on your magic to not tell Dumbledore, I will tell you as much as I can," Snape stated.

"Shouldn't we go inside now?" Jesse suggested. "It's almost time."

Everyone else agreed and headed in. Once in the court that was going to hold the trial, they saw the Dursleys were already seated at one table with a lawyer by them. At the other table was a second lawyer, one that stood and approached Harry. "Hello, I am Henry Burnett, Harry's lawyer for this case," the balding man introduced himself.

"I didn't know I was supposed to have a lawyer or that I was going to take part," Harry replied, looking up at Alexi. "I thought I was just going to answer a couple questions and that's it."

"That is it," Alexei replied. "But let's just say this is to make you feel better. We'll be seated right behind you in the front row. Alright?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, okay," he replied as he followed Mr. Burnett to the front of the courtroom and to the table he was to be seated at. He noticed the glare from Vernon and visibly flinched at it. His family sat behind him, like they said, with Remus, Sirius, and Severus next to them. More people came in, people that Harry recognize as the police officers that visited him in the hospital, the doctor that took care of him, and the other people from the neighborhood. To his surprise, Dumbledore walked through the doors and headed towards the three wizards.

Alexei saw him and made Jesse and the kids move down a little further so Dumbledore wouldn't get too close. He doubted the old man would try anything in a courthouse full of Muggles, but one couldn't be too sure concerning a power-hungry fool. A roll of eyes came from Remus as Dumbledore sat next to Snape and spoke quietly with him. Thankfully, it seemed that he didn't recognize him.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Robert Michaels," one of the officers standing up front spoke before everyone rose and a tall judge with wavy graying black hair came into the room and took his perch at the highest stand. "Please sit down." Everyone did as told.

The judge looked at the paperwork that was already at his desk before looking towards the Dursleys. "Mr. Vernon Dursley and Mrs. Petunia Dursley. You are here under charges of mental and physical child abuse and neglect." Some murmurs came through the crowd. "How do you plead?"

"Not guilty!" Vernon answered. More murmurs.

The judge sighed before allowing the trial to continue with calling others forth and questioning them. First off was Harry, to the teen's surprise. He went up to the podium before the Dursleys' lawyer came up to him with a bible in hand. "Place your hand on the bible and hold your other hand up," he ordered. Harry complied. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes, sir," Harry replied.

"Good," the lawyer said, placing the bible onto the table by the podium. "Mr. Potter, or is it Strav now?"

Harry saw the confused looks on Dumbledore's, Remus's, and Sirius's faces, but answered. "It is Harry Strav now," he told the lawyer.

"Very well then, Mr. Strav," the man nodded. "How long have you been in my client's care?"

"Since I was a year old, sir," the teen replied. "After my parent's death."

"Were you ever harmed while under their care without a reason?"

"No sir, but they always came up with a reason to hit me."

"What kind of reasons?" the lawyer questioned.

"Not finishing my chores, burning meals, wasting food, things like that," Harry responded, lowering his head. He didn't want to list other things that were never his fault, yet he felt as though it would be brought up sooner or later.

"Surely your beatings for those minor things weren't too bad to be considered as abuse," the lawyer stated, bringing a hand under his arm while his other hand waved around in the air. "This family couldn't have treated you as badly as you are making everyone believe. After all, you were left in their care and they took you in instead of handing you off to the closest orphanage. They gave you clothes, food, and shelter. You cannot call that abuse."

"My old clothes were hand-me-downs from my cousin," Harry pointed out. "The food I got was leftovers of what they ate, food which I cooked and got little of. And my 'shelter', as you put it, was a cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven then moved into my cousin's second bedroom."

"Nonsense," the lawyer scoffed. "No humane being would do such a thing after they took in a child that just lost their parents."

"Objection," Mr. Burnett called out. "Harry is under oath to not lie and he is calling my client a liar. Not to mention he is also berating him for telling the truth."

"Sustained," the judge gruffly said. "Mr. Jackson, do not call someone under oath a liar or speak to them as you have been so far."

"Yes, your Honor," Mr. Jackson said with a now of his head. "I shall step aside then and allow Mr. Burnett to question the boy then."

He went back to his table as Mr. Burnett stepped forward. "Mr. Strav, how bad was your abuse?" he asked right off.

Harry sighed heavily. "Do I have to say?" he responded.

"For the good of the case, you must," Mr. Burnett replied. "But if you are not comfortable with the question, you can say so."

"Then I feel uncomfortable with the question," the teen stated.

Mr. Burnett nodded once. "Very well then," he said. "Do you remember how long the abuse has been going on?"

"Since I was four," Harry replied. "That was when Uncle Vernon first hit me for not completing my chores."

His lawyer nodded again. "According to the report, you suffer from mental, emotional, and physical abuse," he pointed out. "Would you mind telling us why that would be in there?"

Harry started rocking slowly in his seat, something Jesse noticed straight off. Alexi noticed at the third rock. "When I first started primary school, I thought my name was Freak or Boy," he said. "I didn't know at the time my name was actually Harry Potter. They never called me by my name. They always called me a freak that no one would ever love or care for. When I cried after a hit, I was beaten more and was told that freaks were not to be heard. When I asked for something, they told me freaks weren't allowed to have something that nice or things like that and beat me for asking for things later.

"I never felt any compassion from anyone. My cousin threatened all the kids in school to stay away from me or he would beat them up with his friends. Freaks don't deserve friends. No one really knew of my existence. Every time Uncle Vernon had a dinner party, I cooked the meals and was sent to my cupboard without anything to eat and was to remain silent or be beaten again. Freaks shouldn't be in the company of people of such importance."

"I couldn't help but notice the way you keep reciting those phrases," Mr. Burnett commented.

"To stay out of trouble, I had to follow them," Harry stated.

Mr. Burnett nodded before looking towards the judge. "No further questions. Mr. Strav, please return to your seat." Harry stepped down from his podium before his lawyer called someone else up. This time, it was his doctor. He already placed his hand on the bible and held his other up. He recited the oath of truth that Harry had to agree to, which the doctor did as well. "Dr. Harth, was your previous encounter your first time meeting Mr. Strav?"

"Yes," Dr. Harth replied.

"Can you tell us what all you discovered about him?"

"Yes," the doctor said with a nod. "He was covered in bruises and cuts that were infected. We cleaned those out right away, of course. His arms, legs, and ribs had fractures almost everywhere. Some of his bones were shaped wrong, as if they were broken before and not set correctly so they could not heal correctly. He was severely underweight, practically a walking skeleton with skin. I found he is covered in scars that are probably years old and his growth is permanently stunted due to severe malnutrition."

Harry barely heard the Dursleys lawyer asking Vernon why he didn't plead 'guilty'. Even their lawyer knew that the case was a hopeless one.

More people were called up and questioned by both lawyers. Even Alexei was called up by Mr. Jackson and after he swore his oath was questioned. "Mr. Strav," the lawyer started.

"Can call me Alexei," he said. "It would lower confusion if you keep calling me what you call my son, don't you think?"

"Very well then, Mr. Alexei," the lawyer said with a nod of his head. "How long have you known the Dursleys?"

"Well my family and I just moved here last week," he answered. "They came over to greet us and invites us over for dinner. We accepted."

"You and Mr. Dursley work for the same company, correct?"

"Yes, Grunnings," Alexei replied with a nod. "Only he works here and I work under the French Branch."

"Have you ever heard of my client?" Mr. Jackson fired off another question as quickly as possible.

"Yes, I have. My superiors told me that he did his job well, he had a nice wife and son, and took his job very seriously."

"Have you ever heard of his nephew?"

"My son is not the nephew of the pig that hurt him," Alexei growled. "And no, before I moved here, I never heard of Mr. Dursley having a fourth member in his house. No one in Grunnings did."

"How can you be sure of that?"

"Because I called my superiors and spoke with the English Branch," Alexei stated as he leaned back against the chair and folded his arms in front of his chest. "Neither of them heard of Harry."

"You were the one who called about the 'abuse', were you not?" Mr. Jackson asked, almost emphasizing on 'abuse'.

"No, my spouse Jesse, who was an abuse victim himself and can see abuse on sight, called the police concerning the Dursleys and Harry," the Sire replied with a heavy sigh.

"What made you and your spouse believe that Harry was an abuse case?" the lawyer asked.

"He was too skinny, for one," Alexei started to list off, adding another finger up as the list continued, like he was counting the reasons. "He was panicked whenever I noticed Mr. Dursley glaring at him. I also noticed a bruise on his shoulder that he tried to hide with his clothing. He fidgeted, like he wasn't supposed to be there and wanted to leave before he got into trouble. Not to mention that he lied when I asked him questions concerning his health, though he kept glancing towards Mr. Dursley right before he lied."

"He could have just been nervous and could have gotten that bruise from bumping into something," Mr. Jackson stated with a wave of his hand. "How could you know it was abuse?"

Alexei sighed heavily. "How many objects can leave a bruise in the shape of a large hand?" he replied with his own questions. "Because that was what it looked like."

"Could have been accidental from a rough grab to stop him from falling on something and hurting himself even more," Mr. Jackson said.

"This wasn't a grab bruise," Alexei pointed out. "It was a bruise that reminded me of a fist."

Mr. Jackson sighed once again before looking towards the judge. "No further questions," he told him before going over to sit as Mr. Burnett stepped forward and questioned Alexei himself.

Once again, more people were called, more were questioned about Harry's care, if they even knew of Harry's existence, what the Dursleys told them about the teen. The list of questions went on and on. After a couple of hours, the judge called for a ten minute recess and allowed everyone out to stretch their legs or grab a quick snack or even talk to one another.

"I have a feeling they will be getting serious jail time," Mr. Burnett commented as he and Harry approached the group. Harry noticed Dumbledore's eyes twinkling fiercely. "But just in case, do you know anyone else we could call up?"

"Actually, I do," Harry replied before running the rest of the distance to the small group.

Alexei kept Jesse to his side, glaring at the Headmaster, while the blonde held onto both the younger children. Both his siblings grinned brightly at him before the Sire saw Harry and smirked at him. "Going great," Alexei commented. "Just stay near us for this recess or the Dursleys might try to scare you out of dropping everything."

Harry groaned slightly before Jesse grabbed his hand and pulled him over, wrapping him in a one-armed hug. "I can do that," the teen said.

Mr. Burnett looked at Harry's newly discovered family before at the four other men. "Friends of your, Mr. Strav?" the lawyer asked, looking down at the teen.

"Oh!" Harry gasped. "Sorry! You asked about more people we could call up and I thought of them. This is the principal of my boarding school, Albus Dumbledore. This is my Chemistry teacher, Severus Snape." Sirius and Dumbledore shot confused looks at Remus and Snape, who only shook their heads in a way that said they would explain to them later. "My old Art teacher, Remus Lupin, and his friend that dropped in a lot, Gary Forth."

"Please to meet all of you," Mr. Burnett said with a polite bow. "Glad you could come, actually. I have a feeling this case is already settled and the Dursleys will not win, but the more people here that could lead to the Dursleys' full arrest, the merrier. Especially with those people that claim that he was just a criminal boy and the Dursleys did no wrong."

"A criminal boy," Remus sighed, shaking his head. "If running around in the hallways after curfew is considered criminal, then he's a criminal."

"Remus!" Harry whined playfully, earning a soft laugh from the man.

Jesse chuckled lightly before digging into his pocket and pulling out a granola bar with chocolate chips. "It's not much," the blonde said, holding it out to his teenage son, "but since you didn't eat very much at breakfast. So I know you must be hungry by now. Hurry up and eat it before we go back in or you lost your chance until our next recess."

"Okay," Harry sighed, though he had a smile as he took the granola bar from Jesse's hand and tore the wrapping off it before eating. He saw both Samantha and Chris also had granola bars. "Thanks."

"Eat it," Jesse ordered in a soft voice, ruffling Harry's messy hair. "You should grow that out. It'll make you look nice."

Alexei started to snicker as Harry's glare towards the blonde male then looked over to see Harry's lawyer speaking with the teachers. The old man looked as though he wanted to talk to Harry, but whenever he made a move towards the teen, Alexei blocked Harry from view. Obviously, it was annoying the man. He mentally smirked. Fourteen years since he saw the old fool and he thought it was amusing the wizard didn't recognize him. Not yet, anyway. Of course, it was probably because when Dumbledore last saw them, they did look different. Alexei was, after all, in his Sire form, and Jesse was sixteen years old then.

The recess was over as soon as Harry swallowed his last piece of granola before the teen was led back with his lawyer. Once again, everyone was seated behind him. The judge entered and the trial continued with Mr. Burnett calling up the next person to question.

He already knew which one to call up. One of his teachers has known him since he started school, he wasn't in contact with the principal much, and he only met the other teacher and the teacher's companion last year. "I would like call Severus Snape to the stand," Mr. Burnett said.

Harry saw Petunia stiffen and watch the dark man warily. Strange. Did she know him?

Snape took the oath and the questioning started. "Mr. Snape, do you have any history with the Dursley family or any members of the family?" Mr. Burnett asked.

"I knew Mrs. Dursley through her sister, Lily Potter nee Evans, whom was a childhood friend of mine," Snape replied. Harry spun around to look at Remus and Sirius with wide eyes. Both nodded, though Sirius was glaring a bit.

"Did you know of the abuse or suspected it?"

"I did not know of the abuse, but I did suspect there was something happening at his home," Snape stated. "Most of my students are abuse cases, though milder than Mr. Strav's, themselves so I know what to look for and such."

"What made you suspect he was an abuse victim?"

"He rarely allowed anyone to touch him at the beginning of every year. He eventually accepted small touches from his peers near the end of the school year, yet he still flinched but as soon as he returned to school after summer, the cycle repeated. When he heard a loud noise or someone snuck up on him, he jumped and panicked. He was quite distant from his peers when he attended and I have heard quite a few students speaking about the scars he has that they spotted when he changed clothes for sports. He had an obvious fear of adults and cowered every time he saw someone raise a hand towards him, even if it was a pat on the back."

Mr. Burnett nodded a couple times. "How long have you suspected?"

"Since I first saw him," Snape said. "He was the smallest in his year, and even three years later, he is still smaller than those just arriving."

"Why did you not report your suspicions to the police?"

"Because I had no proof. For all I knew, it could have just been a depression that made him hurt himself or an eating disorder that didn't allow him to eat very much. I had no proof to back up my suspicions, so I could not tell anyone."

"No further questions," Mr. Burnett stated before Mr. Jackson stepped forward and asked a few questions. Eventually, the trial started to slow down a couple hours, especially when the police handed a folder (Harry recognized it as the one Alexi sent a few days ago) to the judge after some pictures were shown to the audience. Judge Michaels looked through the pictures before handing them to a standby officer, whom handed it to the jury. They all looked at it. Some of them went pale while others shook their head in disgust.

Another recess was called, this one lasting about twenty minutes. Harry was pulled into Jesse's lap when Dumbledore once again tried to get to the teen to speak with him. It was soothing to be in Jesse's lap with his hand running through his hair, whispering softly into his ear while rocking him side to side. Alexei watched the old man, making sure he didn't run off and try to make the jury declare the Dursleys innocent. There were a couple of times when he tried to go through the door the jury did, but Alexei stopped him before he managed to get within ten feet of the door.

Remus and Sirius spoke with Harry a bit more as the teen was rocked. Samantha and Chris were leaning against Jesse, with Samantha's hand on Harry's shoulder and Chris's hand in his older brother's hand. Snape stayed off to the side, also watching Dumbledore. It amazed him that the old man still hadn't realized who Alexei was, even though both Sire and young had been openly calling each other 'dad' or 'son'.

Everyone gathered back in after the recess was over moments before the jury returned as well with one of them holding a sheet of paper. "Jury, have you reached a verdict?" Judge Michaels asked.

"We have, your Honor," one of the jury members replied after getting to his feet.

One of the officers took the paper the member was holding out and handed it to the judge, whom scanned over it before placing it down and looking towards he Dursley couple. "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, you have been found guilty as charged." Some people spoke loudly, making the judge speak even louder, especially with Vernon's protesting bellows. "You both will spend sixty years in jail. And your son will be sent to juvenile detention for four years then move on to prison for two more years without bail."

"We have done nothing wrong!" Vernon bellowed as both he and his wife was taken away. "That freak deserved everything he got! We did nothing wrong!"

Even through the now closed doors, they could still hear Vernon's protests. Alexei sighed heavily and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder as the teen's lawyer shook his hand in congratulation. As everyone started leaving, it was Remus's turn to keep Dumbledore from Harry as he and Sirius led the old man out of the courthouse. Snape stayed for a moment then nodded once to Alexei when the Sire looked his direction before he, too, left.

Alexei looked back towards his family and smiled at them. "So," he nearly chirped. "Who wants to go out and celebrate?"

"Me!" both his younger children exclaimed and getting a nod from his mate and Harry.

****

**WOW! THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER! That, my dear readers, is over 9,600 words without author's notes. My longest chapter ever! Check my other stories, none of them have a chapter this long. Don't expect another chapter this long.**

**Anyway, about the punishment concerning the Dursleys, before anyone says anything, I don't know the actual sentences child abusers get so I made one up. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and ask that you all review! Reviews make me happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well now. It seems a lot of ppl liked the last chapter. Now for this chapter…I won't tell! U just have to read it and find out! Mwahahahahahaha! Anyway, the answers to questions asked are below so…**

**Added Note: I LIVE! Recently, I got a new computer for Christmas, especially since my old one went dead and I had to take the hard drive into a computer shop to get everything off of it because the old computer would not turn on. Then a couple days after I get this new one, it has issues, but everything is fine now. So I am sorry for taking forever, but it's hard to do things with computer issues.**

**Anyway…**

**Shizu66:**

**Ch. 2 I understand the typing on a DSi. I once left a review via cell phone and that was a pain, especially with the T9. XD**

**Ch. 3 it depends on the situation. I will try to write an information chapter with a explanation about the harem as well.**

**Ch. 4 no, I don't have a beta. I really should consider it if I can find someone who will be happy to oblige. If you don't mind, I'll take that offer of you volunteering. Thank you. As for Sirius, well…he'll be unofficial…you'll see. And how do you see Ron with Harry? I don't think I left any hints towards that…**

**Brookslocklear:**** He most like would…and probably will**

**RRW:**** Thanks, but I saw her on the news recently when she had money problems and had to sell all her stuff. Thanks though.**

**peruser: ****Oh, it is? I know about types of child abuse, but I didn't think brainwashing****was. Though I suppose it would make sense to count brainwashing as a type of abuse, I just didn't think that counted as a heavy abuse. Still something that needs to be noted. Thanks. You really do help me a lot through this, you know that?**

**Roquette:**** Yeah, Jesse's gonna have one more, but Harry's gonna be in school with the occasional dropping-in of his family during most of it. I do not plan on bringing the Dursleys' back…ever…yeah, I do, don't I? Glad you enjoyed it! (Hugs back)**

**Officer Dibble:**** You wanted both Lestrange brothers, but seeing as one is married, I will only add the single one. If I get personality wrong, sorry. Not used to these guys. **

**Also, before anyone says anything, I'm not sure of the timeline during summer so I don't know when the Quidditch World Cup took place. I'm just gonna assume it was at the end of the summer.**

**And I know that most of the time, it seems Alexei/Jesse centric, but I'm trying to make it Harry centric now. I was just getting inside views of the family now we shall continue with the series.**

**One last thing. I'm sure everyone here is wondering where the poll is. No, it isn't over…it's just at the bottom of the chapter! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only Alexei, Jesse, Samantha, Chris, and Harry's kids. As well as most Sires and Carriers in this story. They are mine. There are some Sires I don't own, but that's because they are Harry Potter Characters. Just clearing that up now.**

****

His whole body was in pain. His bones felt like they were breaking, realigning, and fixing themselves all within a second each. His lower back ached and felt like it was trying to grow something. His legs shifted continuously, as if not deciding what form to take. He couldn't stop the scream that escaped his throat as his nails dug into the sheets under him, tearing the fabric.

Two pairs of running feet came towards his room before he heard the door open loudly. He didn't understand what one was saying to the other, but he felt a larger body on top of him, arms wrapped around his chest and upper arms as if restraining him from hurting himself. Something thick and long wrapped around his waist tightly, probably to try and lower his struggling. A large pair of black wings soon encased him and the other, closing them into a small and dark space. For some reason, this comforted him, but not enough to stop the pain.

The arms tightened as he struggled more, determined to stop him from moving too much. A soft voice spoke into his ears, calming him down a little bit. He wasn't sure how long they were like that, but the pain eventually left and he went still. The wings pulled back, as did the arms and long thick object he identified as a tail. The bed shifted a little bit before Harry turned his head to see his father there in Sire form. He had only seen it once and that was when he was just teaching Harry the things of their kind.

Alexei sighed gently before running a hand through his hair. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Sore," Harry replied.

His father chuckled. "No surprise," he stated. "You've come into your full Carrier inheritance. Granted sooner than most do, but it really doesn't matter much." He chuckled softly as he retracted his hand. "Go back to sleep. You can see yourself in the morning."

There was no complaint from the teen as his eyes slid closed and he fell into a deep slumber. His dreams, which were normally nightmares of his old home that didn't stop even when the Dursleys were put away, were quite peaceful. He was in a large house, like a manor on the outside but the inside was large like a castle. There were many young ones running around, all different one way or another. He then found himself outside in a large meadow where the young children played while he leaned against a tree and watched them.

He was woken up shortly after, or shortly after in his mind, by a pair of small bodies jumping on his bed. "Big brother changed! Big brother changed!" his younger siblings chanted over and over again until his mother came in and shooed the pair out.

Harry yawned loudly, stretching his arms behind his head before dropping them. "Alexei was right," Jesse said, bringing his oldest son's attention to him. "I asked him what happened to you last night and he just said that you changed and he had to keep you from hurting yourself."

"What do you mean change?" Harry asked.

"What do you remember?" Jesse responded with a raised eyebrow.

Harry tilted his head down. What did he remember? Pain. Lots of pain. Arms holding him. A tail wrapped around him. Wings incasing him. He told Jesse what he remembered and the blonde just motioned his head to the full-length mirror with a smirk on his lips then left.

Curious, the teen got off his bed and went over to the mirror, gasping at his current appearance. His toes were now longer and curved like claws. He didn't even notice how he was standing when he got up until now. His legs and feet shape reminded him of the cartoon _Gargoyles_ that Samantha and Chris watched, only human sized. His feet and lower legs were also a dark gray color that faded into his normal skin color at his knees.

Something behind his legs caught his attention before he turned his head to see a long, thick (but not as thick as Alexei's) tail with a black tip that faded to gray then to his skin color the closer it got to the base. The boxers he wore to bed now had a rip in them from the tail growing out. His arms were the same as his legs in color with claws at the tip of each finger. The rash on his chest was gone, but like Alexi said, there were now six extra nipples going down his chest and stomach.

Unlike Sires, which had wings, Harry had a pair of pearl-colored horns growing out of his forehead from his hairline going around his head before bending downwards behind his head with the tips almost touched about a couple inches above his neck. There were also a couple small sharp bumps above his eyebrows. His hair grew out to his mid-back and was straight flat, yet thick when he ran his hands through it. What surprised him most was when he finally noticed that he was seeing everything crystal clear yet he wasn't wearing his glasses and his eyes were now a mixture of green and gold.

"Harry!" he heard Alexei call from downstairs. "You might want to make a hole in your pants for the tail until you can change back!"

"Okay!" Harry yelled back as he pulled out some clothes. He took a pair of scissors and cut a hole large enough for his tail and slid the black slacks on. He threw on a button up red shirt and ran downstairs as he fastened the buttons.

"Looking good," Alexei commented when Harry ran into the kitchen. "You'll have many Sires wanting you. Watch out for the other creatures, though. They'll be wanting a piece of you, too." His eyes scanned over the teen as he stole a piece of bacon from the tray that Jesse just pulled out of the oven. "Never would take you for a gray, though."

"What?" Jesse commented. "Expecting him to be a black like you?"

Alexei was silent for a moment before saying, "Yeah, actually."

The younger two children giggled as Jesse smacked his husband on the head before flipping a pancake to check the other side then taking it off the skillet and onto the pile on a plate by the stove. Harry learned after day two of living with his real family that Jesse just had to cook the three main meals. They could have snacks in between them, but he had to cook a meal for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Their fridge and freezer was always stocked and they always cleaned their dishes for reuse later.

"Alright, get your breakfast and what you get, you eat all of it," Jesse said, looking towards the Chris and Samantha at the last part.

Harry turned his head towards his tail, unsure of how he was going to sit in one of the chairs with it. Alexei noticed. "Remember what I told you about the tail," he advised as he grabbed a couple of pancakes. "It is as much of an extension of you as your arms and legs are. Think about what you want your tail to do and it'll do it." The teen nodded his head while he grabbed his own food. He wanted his tail to move out of the way so he could sit. It lifted itself at the base and wrapped around his waist as he sat at the edge of the chair. "I'll teach you how to change back after we eat. It ain't that hard."

"So says the guy who's been changing his whole life," Harry commented, grabbing a piece of bacon from Alexei's plate. "You stole one, so now I steal one from you."

"Harry!" Alexei playfully scolded, earning a chuckle from Jesse and giggles from his younger children. "I already feel sorry for your dominants." Harry joined in the laughter before an owl flew through an opened window from the living room and made its way into the kitchen, landing in front of the teen. "What's that?"

Harry removed the letter from the owl before it flew off and looked at the contents on the parchment. "My school list," he said. "There's also another letter in here that says the Weasleys want to take me to the Quidditch World Cup. Says that their owl couldn't find me before."

"We were actually gonna go anyway," Alexei commented. "I think it starts tomorrow. You can tell them that. Severus managed to send us tickets yesterday. And as soon as you change back, you and I can go to Diagon Alley and get your things. As much as I hate you being anywhere near Dumbledore, I think it would be wiser to not make him suspicious. Don't want him taking you kids again."

"Can we go, too?" Samantha asked, almost giving him the hurt puppy look she was an expert on.

"No, you stay here and help your mother," Alexei replied, poking her nose. "He needs a lot of help now."

"I am not helpless and it's only a month along!" Jesse snapped at him.

"Yet you still get pissed at me as quick as you did when you were carrying these three," the Sire chuckled.

Jesse glared at him as Samantha and Chris looked each other then their parents in confusion. Harry was silent for a moment before catching on. "You're pregnant?" he asked his blonde mother. Jesse blushed but nodded. "That's great!"

"It also means that if you get pregnant during this school year, you kids will have an aunt or uncle just a few months older or younger than them," Alexei pointed out. "Depends when they're all conceived."

"Wouldn't mommy's baby be older than Harry's babies?" Samantha asked.

"Actually," Alexei sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Carriers are built for pregnancies, but the males aren't pregnant as long as the females. The females have a nine month pregnancy, like with humans. But seeing a pregnant male isn't exactly natural, so male Carriers are only pregnant for four to five months. Though with human males that are impregnated by Sires, such as your mother, they go through the whole nine months deal. Doesn't make sense, but oh well."

"Yeah, that makes no sense," Harry commented as he started on his stack of pancakes. "Can't you tell me how to change back now?"

Alexei tilted his head backwards before swallowing the food he put into his mouth after his explanation. "Just make a mental picture in your mind of how you looked before and you should change back. Same goes for when you wanna change to Carrier form."

Harry nodded before closing his eyes and exhaling. Messy black hair. Green eyes. Human body. He heard a soft clapping noise. His eyes snapped opened to see his younger siblings staring at him with wide eyes, his mother's small smile, and his father clapping his hands.

"First try," he stated. "Good. Normally takes a couple tries."

"I'm not exactly normal," the teen sighed.

"I've noticed!" his father exclaimed in a joking way and laughed.

Breakfast ended with Samantha and Chris arguing over the last pancake, which was settled with Jesse cut it in half and placed each half on their plates. Harry went upstairs to change out of his boxers and slacks that had holes in them. Alexei was waiting for him downstairs by the door, watching his mate help Samantha clean the dishes. The Sire was the one who made up the rule about the last to eat has to clean the dishes, but Jesse always helped out anyway. It took Harry a while to get used to the rule since he had a habit of washing the dishes every day.

As soon as Harry was back downstairs, Alexei yelled out that they would be back as soon as possible. The teen was slightly startled when Alexei grabbed a hold of him and felt like they both were being squeezed through a straw only for it to stop as suddenly as it started inside of the Leaky Cauldron. "I'm starting to get that bad feeling, dad," Harry told the Sire as they headed towards the back. Thankfully, not many could recognize him with his scar covered by hair and his glasses gone.

"Don't worry so much," he stated with a chuckle. "Into the bank, get your money, get your school supplies, and we're outta there!"

If only it was that easy. Many witches and wizards were scuttling about with the newspaper concerning the trial three days ago. Some people noticed him despite the mild changes of his appearance and swarmed to him, trying to ask questions left and right. Alexei growled at them with an arm wrapped around Harry's shoulders, shoving people aside as gently as he could to get to the bank. As soon as they entered the doors to Gringotts, the goblins kept the people back.

"No doubt the writers for the Daily Prophet will be there soon," one of the goblins walking by the two commented.

"Sorry about that, Griphook," Harry said before all the goblins stopped their work or froze in their tracks and looked towards him in shock. "Is something wrong?"

Griphook took a small step towards him. "You remember my name and can tell me from the others?" he asked.

"Yes," Harry replied cautiously.

Griphook smirked. "Not many wizards bother to," he stated. "They consider us as inferior creatures that don't deserve to have their names remembered."

"But that's wrong!" Harry exclaimed. "You're not inferior creatures! You as much alive as they are! And personally, I think your job is much more important than theirs since you are the ones holding onto their money. They may run the world, but without their money, they wouldn't have any influences over anybody else."

Alexei sighed with a soft smile on his lips, shaking his head slowly. Looks like Harry had more of his mother in him than just his eyes.

Griphook nodded once to him with a wide grin. "Mr. Strav, is there anything you would like to get done today other than a withdrawal?" he asked.

Harry thought for a moment. "Yes, actually," he replied. "I was wondering if there was anything Lily and James Potter left for my other than a trust fund? Like letters, I mean."

"I am not the one in charge of the Potter accounts, but I can take you to him," Griphook stated before waving his hand. "Follow me, please. I shall take you to the Potter accountant."

"Thank you, Griphook," the teen said with a smile.

The goblin returned it over his shoulder. "You certainly do surprise me, Mr. Strav," he commented. "Though considering your creature blood, I shouldn't be all surprised."

Harry looked up at Alexei with wide eyes. "Humans cannot sense what you and I are," he said. "They go by sight. Other creatures, such a goblins and elves and even centaurs, could tell from our scent. He can smell that you are a Carrier just as he can smell that I am your Sire father."

Griphook led them down hall after hall after hall until he stopped in front of a large door made of gold. He rapped on it a couple times before it opened quietly. Griphook looked towards the father and son and waved his hand towards the open door. "Snarlfang shall be with your shortly," he stated.

"Thank you," Harry replied with a nod towards the goblin as he and Alexi entered the large room. The only decorations around the room were pictures of other goblins and a red and silver carpet on the floor. In the center of the room was a large desk with a tall chair behind it and two smaller chairs in front of it. Harry took one seat as his father took the other. Not even two seconds after they were seated, a door to their left opened and a goblin larger than Griphook entered.

Both Harry and Alexei remained silent as the goblin walked up to the desk and sat on the tall chair. "Greetings," he said. "I am Snarlfang, accountant to the Potter Vaults."

"I am Harry Strav, formerly Potter," Harry introduced himself.

"I'm well aware of your name and resent developments concerning your care and family," Snarlfang told him. "I can only assume that you are here to see if the trust fund the Potters left for you works or if you could get into the Potter Family Vaults once you are of age."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied. "Though I wasn't aware of the family vaults."

"Strange, your magical guardian should have told you about it," the goblin commented, scratching at his chin. "Very strange indeed." He let out a low hum before opening a drawer and pulling out some papers then laying them in front of the teen. "There have been some transactions made under your name that I would like for you to confirm if they were done with your knowledge like your guardian said."

"Why would it matter?" Harry asked, taking the pile of papers anyway. "I'm not a Potter. I never was."

A sigh escaped Snarlfang before he pulled out an envelope from the same drawer he took the papers from. "This was left by the late Mr. and Mrs. Potter," he said. "In it is their last Will and Testament. It was read the night after their death. If you wish to read it, you may."

Harry took the envelope before opening it and removing the parchment inside. Alexi didn't even bother looked over his son's shoulder. Harry's eyes scanned over the will, widening the further and further they went. Apparently, though he wasn't their son, James had named Harry as his sole heir to the Potter fortune. Even more surprising, he also had access to the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Merlin, and Le Fay vaults, two of those from Lily's side of the family. He also owned Potter Mansion, Godric's Hollow, and one half of Hogwarts (seeing as he was the descendant from two Founders), as well as other properties he would probably never have even heard of!

"How much is in all these vaults?" he shakily asked.

"Let me put it this way for you, Mr. Strav," Snarlfang said with a smirk. "You are richer than the Malfoy and Black families combined."

Harry swallowed at that. He only thought he had what was in his trust fund. But Snarlfang said his magical guardian was supposed to tell him of his other vaults. "Who is my magical guardian?" he asked.

"Mr. Albus Dumbledore," the goblin replied.

Alexei growled in his throat, narrowing his eyes but turned his head to glare at the wall so the goblin wouldn't take offence. Harry took the pile of papers in front of him to see what all Dumbledore took out of his vaults without his knowing. His breathing grew quick and angry as he looked at the list.

Dumbledore drew money from his vaults to put all the Weasleys through Hogwarts year after year, as well as something that looked like an allowance, though the twins and the elder two Weasley sons didn't seem to get it, probably either denied it or didn't want Harry around them. For what, Harry didn't know but suspected. Payments for Hermione's schooling was also withdrawn from his vaults as well as another allowance. Many of the books in the vaults of his families were also removed and given to her. There were even larger amounts withdrawn to provide for something called the Order of the Phoenix. Whatever that was, he didn't authorize payment for any of these things.

"Can I reject him as my magical guardian?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Snarlfang replied. "All you would need to do is sign some papers with a blood quill and he will no longer be your magical guardian."

"I also want all the money taken from my vaults returned with interest, as well as possessions that were removed from the vaults to be returned," Harry stated. "I did not agree to anything about Dumbledore taking money or possessions from the vaults."

"I assumed so as soon as you mentioned that you were not aware of the other vaults," the goblin said with a smirk, nodding his head. "Very well. I can see to that. Again, you will only need to sign some papers with a blood quill."

"Thank you," Harry said as Snarlfang took some papers out of another drawer and placed them on his desk. "I would also like to pay you for looking after my things. How does 5,000 galleons a month sound?"

Snarlfang stared at the boy with wide-eyes. "Why, Mr. Strav!" he exclaimed.

"You can call me Harry," the teen said casually.

"Sir, you truly do surprise me," the goblin chuckled. "I'm afraid that all I can say about the past is that I am sorry for not keeping your money and possessions where they were until I had proof that you agreed to such things. Dumbledore presented me with a letter before all this began signed with Mr. and Mrs. Potters names that gave him all rights as your magical guardian and allowing him access to your vaults, as well as presenting papers signed with your name shortly before you began your schooling. I should have checked with you straight away, but I did not. And for that, I apologize."

"I won't hold it against you," Harry stated. "But if Dumbledore comes running in here wondering why he can't access my accounts, can you tell him off for me?"

Snarlfang burst out laughing. "That I can do, sir!" he exclaimed. "After all, as soon as you sign these papers, not only will we be taking money from his vaults as well as from the others, he cannot do anything about this since it is your blood on the papers and your words." He held out an ordinary-looking quill. "All you have to do, sir, is sign your name. I must warn you, though. You will feel a small sting on your hand. Don't worry too much about the cuts that will appear. I hear Carriers heal quickly and with just a shallow cut, it won't scar."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Snarlfang," Harry said, taking the quill before pulling the papers to him and signing them quickly.

Once the paper were signed, Snarlfang snapped his fingers and the papers disappeared. "The money shall be returned to your vaults shortly as well as taken possessions," the goblin said. "And rest assured, we will make sure Dumbledore knows that he no longer has any control over your accounts or yourself. We won't be letting him get away with something like this."

"Actually, I got an idea," Harry said with a smirk. "Perhaps you can let it _slip_ to the Prophet about Dumbledore stealing from my accounts."

The goblin chuckled while nodding his head. "The Prophet won't let it die down that quickly and he will be out of control," Snarlfang continued to chuckle. "Very well then. I hope to see you on your seventeenth birthday so you may take up the titles of your family and receive their rings."

"Of course," Harry replied, nodding his head once as he and Alexei stood. "Thank you for your time."

"Come by whenever you wish to, that's what I'm here for," the goblin sighed as the two left the room. "Well now," he said to himself. "Griphook! I want a reporter for the Daily Prophet in here! We have much to discuss."

The rest of the trip was mostly uneventful. They managed to dodge reporters left and right as well as gather all of Harry's school things without much trouble. They were back home an hour later. Harry almost immediately packed his books away then started packing for their trip to the World Cup. His father said that the area where it would take place was more like a camping ground and it was best to get their spot before someone else claimed it.

It was only Harry and Alexei that needed to pack. Jesse was downstairs preparing their lunch for later with his trunk near the back door that led to the woods. Samantha just had a backpack full of shirts and shorts. Chris had the same. Harry came down with a backpack himself with Alexei holding a duffle bag behind him. Jesse tended to pack a trunk since he often brought things everyone else forgot. He was just that prepared.

"There's a portkey in the woods not too far from here," Alexei said. "It'll be leaving in a couple of hours."

"What's a portkey?" Harry asked.

"An object you could mistake for trash that if you are holding it at the time it activates, it will take you to the destination it is keyed to," the Sire replied. "Since I have no clue what it'll look like, I suggest we go ahead and get going so we have time to search. And Harry, I'm gonna warn you know. Portkeys tend to make your stomach roll."

The teen nodded as Jesse packed away the lunch he just fixed up into plastic containers, stuffing them into an icebox. He and the younger two grabbed their things before heading out the backdoor. They traveled for about a mile until Alexei told them to search around for anything that looks like trash yet had a magical signature on it. Harry knew he was bad at sensing things like that. His father was still teaching him. Jesse, seeing as he was Muggle, could only watch as the others searched.

"I found it!" Chris exclaimed, running towards them with a dirty glass bottle.

Alexei checked his watch. "Let's see if any other witches and wizards in the area are going to show up," he said. "It'll be while."

**12345678987654321**

Warning that his stomach was going to roll because of the portkey was an understatement. It almost made him want to throw up. Jesse didn't look much better, but Alexei was holding onto him so he didn't fall. Samantha was laying on her back, laughing. Chris was just sitting while shaking his head. "Never again!" Harry exclaimed, making his sister laugh harder. His brother just kept shaking his head.

"Well let's get a move on," Alexei said, one arm around Jesse's waist as he led his family towards a large gathering in the field.

Harry was hoping they didn't have to be in such a mess. There was little to no chance he could even walk outside his tent without being noticed, not to mention he didn't want to run into the Weasleys after finding out they were being paid by Dumbledore to be his friends. He hadn't heard it from anyone, he just assumed that was why Dumbledore kept paying them. If he ran into the good half of the Weasley family, he wouldn't really have a problem. Especially Fred and George. Those two always made him laugh.

Thankfully, they weren't centered in the mass of campers, or anywhere within the mass. They were a good quarter mile outside of them, surrounded by very few large tents that had quite a bit of décor on them. Alexei held open the flap to their large tent and allowed all of them inside before following them in. All but Alexei went wide-eyed. The tent was larger than most, that was for sure. But the inside was like a house with a kitchen, living room, dining room, even bedrooms and a bathroom.

"Funny things magic can do," Alexei commented as Samantha and Chris ran off to explore the 'tent' (if it could be called that). "Defies all laws of physics."

"I'll say," Jesse agreed.

"So which teams are playing against each other?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Bulgaria and Ireland, if I am not mistaken," the Sire replied. "Supposedly, the Bulgarian Seeker is quite the famous young man. Honestly, famous for a sport. Ridiculous."

Jesse chuckled as he sat on the sofa in the living room part of the tent. "The match is tomorrow?" Harry asked, sitting next to the blond. Jesse wrapped an arm around his shoulders and hugged him gently, running his fingers through the teen's hair. Harry didn't mind. It was Jesse's way. He thinks it was probably because he was taken away at such a young age and Jesse just wanted a constant reminder that he was back.

"Tomorrow evening, yes," Alexei replied, dropping into the chair across from his mate and oldest son.

"I think I'll go look around and see if I can find anyone I know," the teen said, jumping to his feet, but stopped when he was almost out the door by two small hands gripping the back of his shirt. He turned his head to see both Samantha and Chris with eyes that reminded him of a kicked puppy. "Alright, you two can come as well. But no running off. There are a lot of nutjobs out there and I don't want you two getting hurt."

"Yes, big brother!" the two chirped.

Harry smiled at them before the three stepped out into the noisy crowd. Many people didn't even send them a second glance, thinking children always wandered around during such events. A few of Harry's schoolmates that he managed to run into recognized who he was and were introduced to his younger siblings.

They eventually had to go back to the tent close to dinner time. As soon as they entered through the tent flaps, the scent of garlic chicken hit their noses. Dinner was silent and quick then everyone headed off to bed.

The teen once again dreamt of the manor/castle and the small ones running around him. They were many things. One had bright blonde hair and he looked to be a full Veela. A second brunet boy changed into a large wolf when his dream turned to night with the full moon. The moon fell away and changed back to the sun. The third child he saw had bronze hair and appeared to be fully human. Then again, if he was anything else, it wouldn't show until he was older. A fourth child ran by him, this one a little girl with black hair and dark eyes that shined brightly. There was a fifth that looked much like her chasing after the girl, but he seemed to be doing it out of annoyance.

The sixth child he spotted was sitting under a tree with a large book in his lap, his black eyes scanning the words absently while ignoring the others, despite the blonde boy throwing blades of grass into the boy's thick black hair. A second little girl (and the seventh child he had spotted so far) with silver hair and amber eyes tackled the blonde to the ground then ran off as the other child chased her playfully.

He figured the oldest children were the human boy, the two that looked to be twins, and the boy reading the book under the tree. He looked around to see if he could spot anymore children and indeed there were more running all over. Some, mostly girls, were riding on unicorns and Pegasus, even a couple of small dragons were being ridden by the other children. A few were lying on the ground almost concealed by the tall green grass surrounding them. One of the children on the ground opened his eyes, revealing bright red orbs that were soon covered by his black hair.

Arms wrapped around his waist gently with hands that rubbed his stomach soothingly. He looked down and saw that not only was he in his Carrier form, but there was also a bulge on his stomach where the black clawed hands rubbed him. He lifted his head and looked over his shoulder, but woke from his dream before he could see a face.

Alexei was shaking him awake, earning an annoyed look from the teen. "What were you dreaming?" he asked in a strange way.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"It's almost noon," he replied. "Jesse was getting worried. I managed to talk him into going out for a walk with Samantha and Chris while I tried to wake you. You were talking, but stayed asleep. What were you dreaming?"

Harry inhaled lightly. "There was a manor with the inside as large as a castle," he started. "There were magical creatures all around, and lots of children. There were so many, I don't think I saw them all or got descriptions from every one of them. A pair of arms wrapped around me with black hands rubbing my stomach. You woke me up before I could see a face."

"What kind of descriptions did you manage to get of the children?" his father asked him, still using a strange tone.

"One looked like he was a Veela," Harry continued. "Another was a werewolf. I think the third I saw was human, but I wasn't sure. Then a pair of twins ran by me."

"What did they look like?" Alexei pressed.

"One of them reminded me of Snape," he said with a confused expression. "The last one I saw before I felt the arms around me had red eyes and black hair." Harry looked up at his father. "Why are you asking me about my dream?"

Alexei sighed gently. "Because when you start dreaming of children, you enter the searching stage of the Carriers," he replied. "You will start looking for dominants to father your children when you start dreaming of them."

**12345678987654321**

Harry couldn't help but think about what his father told him earlier. He wanted to watch the match between Ireland and Bulgaria, but he couldn't. The players flew through the air at high speeds, yet he didn't hear or see them. He didn't even hear the crowd cheering or booing.

He only thought.

About his dream. About the children. About the arms wrapped around his pregnant belly.

About who the fathers of his children were. About what side they are on. About whether they would stay with him or leave because of who he is.

He jumped out of his thoughts when the Bulgarian Seeker was almost right in front of his seat, the Snitch freshly caught in his hand. He may not have been paying attention, but Harry's eyes were on the Snitch in front of him the whole time he was thinking. The Bulgarian Seeker Krum ended the game, but his team lost. The two locked eyes for a moment before he flew away.

Harry thought about it for a moment. How was he supposed to know if he was searching? What exactly was he looking for in a dominant? Whatever it was, something inside of him told him Krum was not a choice. He was famous, yes. He appeared strong, yes again. The question though was would he do everything in his power to protect Harry and any of his children? Again, something in him told him that Krum was not a worthy dominant, not a potential father to even one child in his future litters. Not yet.

Not knowing what was making him think that, he pushed it to the back of his mind and followed his awed family out. Samantha and Chris were chattering about the game and Jesse was watching them with undivided attention to make sure they weren't taken away or lost in the crowd. Alexei was the only one not in awe of the game. Then again he has been in the magical world a lot longer than the rest of his family.

They entered the tent, narrowly avoiding the Weasley family that almost spotted Harry, but the teen was soon blocked from view by Alexei and Jesse. "Dad?" Harry spoke up as they entered their tent. "About earlier…"

Alexei turned his head to look at his oldest son. "Yes?" he said.

"How will I know?" Harry asked, knowing he didn't need to elaborate.

"Instincts," his father simply said. Jesse looked back and forth between the two before ushering the two younger children to a sink so they could wash their faces. "They will tell you should you find one worthy or not. Why?"

"Krum was almost right in front of me," the teen pointed out. "And something in me said he wasn't, at least not now."

"As I said," Alexei chuckled. "Instincts. Now go wash up before Jesse gets a hold of you."

"I heard that!" Jesse exclaimed from the kitchen area.

Harry and Alexei laughed before the teen went to wash his face. The Sire sighed heavily before looking over his shoulder and exiting the tent. Snape was in front of it with his arms crossed over his chest. "He's begun the searching stage," Alexei said. "Keep on eye on him at school for me?"

"I already said I would," Snape pointed out. "The question is will I be able to hold back my own instincts."

"If he denies you, you wouldn't have to worry," Alexei stated, about to go in.

"If he accepts?" Snape asked, freezing the other Sire in his tracks.

Alexei scoffed gently. "Then I expect you to take care of my son," he warned, going back inside. Samantha came running towards him with a clean face followed by Chris soon after. Harry came out a minute after them, telling him that Jesse was getting started on dinner then went back into the kitchen area to help. Jesse gave up on trying to stop Harry from helping, but soon gave into the teen. Harry loved to cook, even if he was forced to do so at a young age. It was as relaxing to him as his gardening.

Though the cooking didn't last long. Soon people were running and screaming in fright. Jesse and Harry came running out of the kitchen area. "What's happening?" the blonde asked as Alexei peeked outside the tent through the flap.

Dark figures with white masks, holding their wands up and throwing fire from the tips. "We need to leave!" Alexei said. "Samantha, hold my hand. Chris, take you mothers. Harry, hold on to Samantha's."

"Alexei, what's going on?" Jesse exclaimed, taking Chris's hand into his own.

"Death Eaters," the Sire growled. "Voldemort's followers. They're setting all the tents on fire. We need to stay together. Everyone's panicking and we can't get separated. If we do, we'll meet back here. Understand?" The rest of his family nodded. Alexei sighed heavily before darting out the tent with Samantha next to him, her hand in his and Jesse with his hand wrapped around Chris's smaller one, and Harry behind him.

They ran with the crowd into the forest, dodging people and anything else in their way. Alexei looked over his shoulder constantly to make sure everyone else was still behind him. Samantha tripped and fell to the ground, her hand slipping out of Alexei's and Harry's. He quickly stopped and picked her up, throwing her onto his back and continued on. Jesse placed a hand on her back to calm her down while still holding Chris, who was also holding onto Harry now.

There were too many people running around. They didn't thin out through the forest, only packed more tightly together. One crashed into Harry, sending both of them into the ground. The stranger ran off, but Harry wasn't seen. "Harry!" Chris called out, making Alexei and Jesse stop to look around for him. More people ran by them, shoving and pushing.

"Can't see him!" Alexi growled, looking around the crowd. His arm was grabbed and he snarled at the person who grabbed him to see Snape with Harry by him, holding onto him by his arm. The teen looked surprised that his professor (who he thought hated him) just saved him from the stampeding crowd. "I suppose I should say thanks."

"Just go!" Snape sighed, passing Harry over to Jesse as they ran off once again.

The crowds eventually did thin out when they got to safe Apparating points. Alexei eventually stopped his family, nodding once to Snape who ran off, probably looking for someone else. The Sire couldn't help but think about it. Snape was trying to prove himself. He proved that he was loyal and that he could protect Harry. And it wasn't Alexei he was proving himself to. It was Harry, though the teen doesn't know it now. He will eventually.

Harry looked over his shoulder, seeing the still panicking witches and wizards running by, still screaming and pushing each other around. Some began Apparating away while younger ones still ran, unable to do anything else since they seemed to be alone. He saw a flash of blonde and spotted Draco Malfoy running through the crowds as well before he was grabbed by Snape and they Apparated away.

"His godson," he heard his father say, looking up to him to see Alexei was looking the same direction Harry was a moment ago. "That's why he didn't Apparate sooner. He was looking for his godson. To a Sire, family is everything, even if not related by blood." He wrapped his arms around his family before they felt like they were being squeezed through a straw and found themselves in their living room back home.

****

**Hope this chapter explains a little bit more about Carriers. Not much, but enough. It also isn't as long as the previous chapter, but like I said. I don't think I'll be writing chapters that long again anytime soon. So plz review and remember to tell me who all should be in Harry's dominant Harem! **

**So far I got: **

**Severus Snape- 19**

**Cedric Diggory- 11**

**Tom Riddle- 8**

**Sirius Black- 7**

**Fred and George Weasley- 15**

**Bill Weasley- 13**

**Charlie Weasley- 18**

**Percy Weasley- 5**

**Blaise Zabini- 12**

**Neville Longbottom- 4**

**Lucius Malfoy- 8**

**Oliver Wood- 4**

**Markus Flint- 5**

**Viktor Krum- 7**

**Remus Lupin- 8**

**Draco Malfoy- 10**

**Lee Jordan- 1**

**Godric Gryffindor- 3**

**Salazar Slytherin- 3**

**Regulus Black- 1**

**Dean Thomas- 2**

**Theodore Nott- 1**

**Sanguine- 2**

**Fenrir Greyback- 6**

**Barty Crouch Jr.- 4 **

**Evan Rosier- 1**

**OC- 1**

**Rabaston Lestrange- 1**

**I wanna add Tom to the Harem just to piss Dumbledore off.**

**And it looks like there will b quite a bit of "ginger lovin'" XD**

**So again, please review!**


	6. Carrier Information

**Alright, someone has mentioned that they got a little confused about the Carriers, probably by the way I phrased everything. And though that person claims to think they understand what I was saying, I thought I should make this up in order to help those that are confused. **

**Welcome to the Carrier Information chapter!**

**Basic Carrier Knowledge**

A Carrier is a magical being that appears to be a normal human until they reach age fifteen, rarely changing when they are fourteen. It is not unheard of for a Carrier to suddenly become what they are at fourteen, but it is rare. Carriers are normally smaller than a Sire, but are very protective creatures. A Carrier is normally very gentle, being natural mothers, but when one of their children or Dominants are in danger, a Carrier will change their loving personality to a protective and vicious one.

Just like all Sires have wings in one shape or another, all Carriers have light-colored horns that sprout from their foreheads, wrap around the head until reaching the back, then dipping down at an angle to the base of the neck, making the horns shape a 'V' behind the Carrier's head. Like Sires, Carriers come in different colors, such as black, gray, red, blue, green, white, etc.

Their instinct is what guides a Carrier to potential mates. Their magic can gently feel what a potential mate is like, such as strengths, possessiveness, or anything else that would prove the potential mate worthy to the Carrier.

Carriers have a special magic that helps protect their eggs or growing children. When a Carrier is fertile, the magic protect the eggs. Just so one entire litter does not belong to one father, a Carrier's magic will protect other eggs from unwanted sperm while leaving one alone to be fertilized. In case of an unwilling mating (rape), a Carrier's magic will not allow the rapist's sperm to fertilize any egg.

As long as there is one egg unfertilized, a Carrier's magic will put the other eggs that are fertilized into a temporary stasis.

In a few cases, a Carrier will try to ignore their instincts, which will only make them go more towards those they have interest in or they will have no control over themselves. A Carrier in such a state will find a worthy male to mate with and have no control over their own body until the bare egg or eggs are fertilized. The male will also have no control over himself because of the sexual appeal a Carrier gives off.

When a Carrier is seen half naked, shirtless or pant-less (with or without underwear), whoever lays eyes on the Carrier will feel a strong sexual desire to mate with the Carrier. This helps a Carrier attract mates to them should their instincts take over, thus the mating would not be force by either side.

In such a case, the male that the Carrier mated with is called an "unofficial Dominant". The mating was not made of their own mind, but out of instinct and sexual desire. Neither partner had any control over themselves during the mating, so the male is "unofficial". The male can be a lover until the Carrier makes him an "official Dominant", but otherwise, the male would only be another lover.

"Official Dominant" is a term used by Carriers for the males they have mated with willingly and without the instinctual drive. Both parties were of their own mind with no other force to make them mate, but because the two wanted to mate. It must be mutual between both parties for the Dominant to be "official".

A Carrier has a "harem" of Dominants, both official and unofficial, and is also the only Submissive. A Carrier can have a variety of Dominants and can have up to eight, if not more. It depends on what features a potential male has that would interest a Carrier and if the Carrier will bring that male into the Harem. Few Carriers have less than eight Dominants, most have more than eight.

Normally, there is a struggle within the Dominant harem. A Sire is generally the highest rank, being the closest in species. Afterwards, the ranking goes by species. Though ranking does not cancel out disorder. To prevent any arguments or struggle within the harem from breaking out, the Carrier spends equal time with all Dominants and never favors one over the others.

In the case that some Dominants do not get along at all, separation is optional. It is not required to have all the Dominants in the same area. They are allowed to go where they wish, though most of the time, they stay near the Carrier in case of any potential danger.

Though if the Carrier and the harem are in the same building, for example a mansion, the Dominants can be scattered through the building and not have anything to do with each other. This generally helps to keep the environment peaceful and stress-free and it keeps the Carrier happy. Through time, the Dominants do eventually get along.

**Carrier Pregnancy**

Carriers are normally pregnant for four to five months with litters no more than eight, but no less than three. It is rare for a Carrier to actually bear a litter of eight since it would cause much stress on the Carrier themselves. Most Carriers have up to six or seven young in a litter, but there are some that have eight.

A Carrier can only give birth to pure-bred children because of their magic altering the child's DNA to keep them pure.

For example:

If the father of one child is a werewolf, the following are possibilities:

A witch or wizard - due to the human blood received from the werewolf and/or Carrier (in the case that the Carrier's mother was a human) and no creature blood active at all.

A pure werewolf cub – due to the Carrier's magic cleaning out most signs of human blood and leaving very little left to blend with the werewolf virus and blood to create a pure pup.

A Sire

A Carrier

If the father is a Wizard, the following are possibilities:

A witch or wizard

A Sire

A Carrier

If the father is a Sire, the following are possibilities:

A Sire

A Carrier

Carriers are normally born from a Sire father, so they do have the potential to bear Sire children even if the father of the baby is not a Sire himself. The human DNA normally comes from the Carrier, if not the father instead.

For example: If the father is a werewolf or a vampire, the child does have a possibility of being born human since werewolves and vampires are originally humans, only transformed. Which is why the wizarding community calls them "Half Breeds", because they were once human then changed into something else.

If the father is a Sire, then the baby can only be a Sire or a Carrier. There is little to no human blood involved, so the possibility of the baby being pure human is slim to none.

**Concerning the Health of a Carrier **

_**Diet**_**:** They mostly eats fruits and vegetables for the vitamins and meats for the protein, occasionally eating few sugary goods, during pregnancies. Most meats they eat are dry and do not have a lot of fat on it. Carriers get most of their hydration from either their drink or their fruits.

Otherwise, if not pregnant, a Carrier can eat just about anything they would deem healthy for their bodies, but do eat more fruits and vegetables than most of anything else they find.

_**Potion Ingestion**_: A Carrier cannot drink normal potions. In order for a Carrier or a Sire to drink a potion without any risk, they must add flakes of their own skin to the already completed or in-progress potion. If the skin flakes are added into an in-progress potion, then the potion is continued on normally with Carrier or Sire skin flakes brewed into it. If the skin flakes are added to a completed potion, then the potion must be shaken well until the skin flakes are thoroughly absorbed.

Should a Carrier ingest a potion that does not contain flakes of their skin, they will experience severe allergy-like reaction, such as throat and tongue swelling, body numbing rabidly, breaking out, and other such symptoms. They must either vomit the ingested potion out or combine their magic with another (such as their Dominant or someone close to them) in order to burn the potion out of their body.

Other potions with the skin flakes mixed in are only a temporary solution until one of the permanent solutions is available for use.

_**Magic**_: Unlike wizards, a Carrier's magic is wild, as well as a Sire's. If a Carrier uses a wand before their change, there is no risk. As soon as the Carrier changes, though, the magic becomes wild and a wand does nothing more than restrain the magic. If a Carrier or a Sire continues to use a wand for their magic, the magic will lash out violently, destroying the wand, and end up with the Carrier or Sire magic-less or with a weak amount of magic.

In order to successfully control their magic, a Carrier and Sire must used wandless magic. Unlike with wizards who find difficulty doing such, Carriers and Sires are able to do such easily, though have to build up their skills if they have been using wands at first. Once all extra magic is expelled, the magic is much easier to handle and control.

_**Other:**_ Carriers are known to have a sixth sense, paranoia. When something bad happens to the Carrier (such as wrongful potion ingestion or a child stolen from them) once everything is right again, they becomes extremely paranoid of everything and nearly everyone around them. Normally if the incident does not repeat, a Carrier can overcome their temporary paranoia within a week or two.

The sixth sense of Carriers is also interpreted as a foreshadowing feeling. For example, if something bad was about the happen, the Carrier would suddenly become very anxious and unsure, wanting to leave the area and return to their Dominants and children. If something good was about to happen, then the Carrier would become hyper and excited for unknown reason.

**Common Carrier Greeting**

When one Carrier meets another and both are in disguise, they have a sign to show the other Carrier what they are. The Carrier Greeting is a discreet hand movement, making one think of different things should they see it being made.

The Carrier will bring their hand up to their forehead, similar to when one is trying to think or when one has an itch on their forehead and is gently rubbing it instead of scratching.

After the forehead, the hand is brought to the lips and kissing ones own knuckle, or once again giving the appearance of someone in thought or seen as a nervous gesture.

The final part of the greeting is for the hand to push back the hair in the exact lining as the Carrier's horns, a move normally seen as just trying to get the hair out of the eyes.

The greeting is not limited to Carriers alone. The greeting can be used against mothering creatures to show what a disguised Carrier is and the greeting is seen as from one mother to another.

**Nesting**

The closer a Carrier comes to labor, the more agitated they become. A heavily-pregnant Carrier will sometimes behave very aggressively if they are not in an area that they feel is truly safe.

The Dominants may search out areas for the Carrier to have the "nest", but the final decision is always up to the Carrier.

Most Carriers nest in unpopulated areas, such as a home at the edge of a small village, someplace where they would not truly be disturbed. Occasionally, they nest in a heavily guarded area, sometimes one of their Dominant's home or the home of someone they can trust or the home of an interest that they have not mated with yet.

After finding a suitable nesting area, the Carrier does calm down and the pregnancy is very gentle for the rest of the time. About a week before labor, the Carrier will suddenly start cleaning everything or making sure nothing in the area will harm any of the young ones in the litter.

**Carrier's Way of Childcare**

The first sign of a Carrier coming into their inheritance is a rash on the chest that will stay there for about a week. When the rash fades or when a Carrier finally does shift into their other form, there are a total of eight teats on the Carrier, four on each side from the chest to the stomach.

Gender does not matter on how these extra teats are forms. If the Carrier is female, the extra teats do not become new breasts. A female Carrier will still only have her original breasts instead of developing six more with the new teats. They develop this way to avoid suspicion on what they really are should they be in human form.

If the Carrier is male, there are no breasts, only four pairs of teats. They will not develop more than that. Once again, this is developed in this way to avoid suspicion on what a disguised Carrier truly is.

These teats will swell slightly to show that there is milk for the young, but nothing obvious. Normally, the number of teats filled with milk will match the number of young in the little.

For example: if there is a total of four in a litter, than there will only be four teats filled with milk. If there is a total of five in the litter, then only five teats will be filled with milk.

Before a Carrier finds their mates, they have dreams of children that they will birth in the future, subtle hints towards who their future mates will be.

When the litter is fathered and born, the Carrier normally does not leave the "nest" (Which could be anything from a mansion to a hut) for a few days, preferring to curl up around the new litter to protect them from harm or to be on stand-by should the young need anything or even just for bonding time. It is generally the Dominants duty to find food for the Carrier and to bring the food to the Carrier during this time, as well as protect the Carrier and young.

Also during this period, the Carrier prefers it if the Dominants sleep in the nest as well. Even after this period, the Carrier would always prefer their Dominants sleeping around them. But if, for some reasons, the Carrier is separated from the nest, the Dominants will generally stay with the young to protect them. Depending on what happened to the Carrier depends the number of Dominants looking for him or her.

For example: If the Carrier has been forcefully removed form the nest while the Dominants are away (hunting, perimeter checks around the "nest", etc.), half of the Dominants search for the Carrier. If the Carrier had voluntarily left the nest for certain reasons (leading threats away, educational purposes [in the case of a Carrier still young enough to be in school], etc.) then no Dominant looks for the Carrier except for the occasional check-in to make sure the Carrier is safe and unharmed.

Carrier normally do not do well when separated from their young and Dominants. Considering certain circumstances in certain situations depends on how harsh the Carrier takes the separation.

For example: If a Carrier was kidnapped, the separation deals a great amount of damage to the Carrier, generally resulting in the Carrier refusing food, drink, or even sleep. If a Carrier left on his or her own terms, then the separation is not so bad, all they feel from it is constant worry.

When a Carrier separated from his or her children and Dominants is reunited with their harem and young, the Carrier is normally not seen by others very often, preferring to make up for lost bonding time with the young and Dominants.

Carrier History

When Carriers were first discovered, humans believed them to be not that different from wild animals from their way of breeding and thinking process. This is untrue. Carriers are more humane that animalistic, they just thinking in a more animal-like way concerning certain terms.

For Example: Carriers would refer 'pregnancy' with 'carrying'. They also prefer saying words such as 'nest', 'litter', and other such things. These terms are what made humans think Carriers were not that humane and were nothing more than creatures for breeding.

Carriers were from a unknown evolution that happened when many magical creatures were dying out. None are sure what they and Sires evolved from, but because of both, the dying species were repopulated.

Most humans see Carriers are pure creatures because all they ever show is the goodness in their hearts and the ability to not care what their mates are. Carriers are normally kind-natured and didn't attack without a reason. Sires were seen as the aggressive half of the species and were labeled Dark because many believed they raped their victims. Sires do no such thing. Concerning Sires and Carriers, mating is mutual.

Unfortunately, because of the way humans once treated Carriers and Sires, the species started to die down or go into hiding. Carriers were often raped by humans that wanted to continue their bloodlines yet the carrier wanted nothing to do with them. Sires were often killed, which was why the species developed human forms. To hide.

Carriers and Sires can often control what their human forms look like. They can keep their appearances similar, for the exception of the extra features, or they can change themselves completely, such as making themselves unattractive.

Since the humans began taking advantage of a Carrier's kindness and weakness, most Carriers would want nothing to do with them. Not to mention they believe the humans can keep their own population from dying down without their help.


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for your reviews! ^^ makes me feel happy. Now here are questions that were asked and will be answered:**

**RRW****: I can try.**

**Plague Rose****: I've tried…it's arguing with me.**

**AnimeConPhotoWhore****: 1, interesting name. 2, I shall make it work. Slowly, but surely. I haven't figured out many Ravenclaw males harry knows or would like.**

**Darklight-Pheonix****: Snape can't be Carrier, he's a Sire. But do you vote him in for the harem?**

**Thesunandmoonchild****: yeah, total agreement. Harry ought to have fun with him.**

**LadyPhoenix731****: I don't know, never played WOW. This is just what they look like in my head.**

**KamLine****: You put Sirius twice. Is that a hint? XD**

**Luna-and-Artemis****: Most of the list came from other people. Sirius-got a plan, Percy, Blaise, Neville, Marcus, Remus, Dean (agreed), Theodore, Sanguine (only shows up once and suggested for harem which totally blows my mind), Barty Crouch Jr. (agreed), Evan Rosier (don't even know him), OC(just asking), were all suggested by other readers. You made a good argument though.**

**: I didn't? Hmm…well he comes off as a kind of guy that would never do such a thing, so no. Arthur Weasley does not know what his family has done.**

**Blackest Flame****: Judging from the votes for him…it ain't just you. XD**

**Karasu Kagami****: I'll see what I can do about the Dark twins. You aren't the only one who suggested it, trust me. I plan on keeping Cedric alive so he isn't exactly 'back from the dead' per say, but we'll just see how it goes. The others, yeah. I think the same. I'll try to throw Blaise and Neville together. I think the Weasley Twins will make it, but if not, then yeah. I'll throw them at Draco because that would be fun! XD If Voldemort gets in, I'll work something out. I'm thinking he'll be one of the last guys to join the Harem, though that does seem like a good idea. I was laughing when I read your review. I don't like Percy either, but I also don't like Fleur and Bill and Charlie are real popular here. Yeah, those two weren't even my idea. Actually everyone else you mentioned were requested by other readers and I put them on the list for fair game. I doubt they will make it. And Sanguine showed up in the sixth book at Slughorn's Christmas (was that it?) Party. He was briefly mentioned.**

**Jackanapes**: **I will not be using all of them, only the most popular will make the list, and maybe a few others i favor as well. other people suggested a good majority of the list and i just added them on to see if anyone else would like them. like the Weasley boys. if someone said Pettigrew, I'd look at them funny and not even think of putting him on my list. the founders I don't even plan on bringing in because that would screw everything over, but i just make readers happy. Besides, they ain't that popular anyway.**

**Colors don't mean a thing other than coloring. it would be pretty bland if they were all the same colors, right? I mean, all Carriers and Sires being black? no, too bland. Alexei just thought that Harry would be a black instead of a gray because he himself is black.**

**Love Magic****: Fall in love.**

**Dreamers0rule0the0earth****: I like your name, as for your review…maybe…**

**BriJusLuvrr****: 10 nieces? Dang. And all of them chose those three? Well… I'm stuck. Add a tally of ten for each or no? … O well. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you and your nieces are enjoying the story!**

**lil joker****: well not everyone on the list will be in the harem, just those with the most votes along with a couple I plan on throwing in anyway.**

**In case anyone was wondering, here's who's in the harem so far: **

**Severus Snape- 64 - omg, look at this! O_O**

**Cedric Diggory- 20**

**Tom Riddle- 43**

**Sirius Black- 17**

**Fred and George Weasley- 44**

**Bill Weasley- 30**

**Charlie Weasley- 43 **

**Percy Weasley- 5**

**Blaise Zabini- 25**

**Neville Longbottom- 7**

**Lucius Malfoy- 31**

**Oliver Wood- 7**

**Markus Flint- 8**

**Viktor Krum- 15**

**Remus Lupin- 18**

**Draco Malfoy- 31**

**Lee Jordan- 1**

**Godric Gryffindor- 7 **

**Salazar Slytherin- 12**

**Regulus Black- 3**

**Dean Thomas- 3**

**Theodore Nott- 2**

**Sanguine-6**

**Fenrir Greyback- 24**

**Barty Crouch Jr.- 6**

**Evan Rosier- 2**

**OC- 3**

**Rabaston Lestrange- 6**

**So far the "For Sure" Dominants are: Severus (Look at the number of votes for him!), Tom, Weasley Twins, Charlie, Lucius and because I already have plans for them and kind of already mapped them out in the story outline, Sirius and Cedric. I may just throw Fenrir in, too, just because I like Fenrir/Harry stories.**

**I think I have idea for Draco…who wants him with Bill? I have read stories where he is with Bill, now I'm asking. Who wants him with Bill?**

**Now everyone enjoy the new chapter and all that! And there will be a slash-y scene here! A small one, but slash-y all the same! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. People who are not in the Harry Potter series yet in this story are mine! Unless I say otherwise.**

****

Alexei made sure Harry got onto the train earlier than anyone else so he could find an empty compartment to stay in. He was right about the timing. It was only half an hour until eleven when Alexei told the teen to get his things and that they were going to show up early. Jesse was almost in tears when Harry gave him a hug before they left, not wanting Harry to leave so soon. Samantha and Chris wanted to come with him, but they were held back by their mother. When they made it to the train station a quarter till eleven, the crowd was only about half the size it normally was at eleven. The train was mostly empty, so Harry was able to find an empty compartment to stay in for the ride.

He brought his hand up to the pendant around his neck, something Jesse had given him. It was a simple ruby carved into the shape of a heart with gold plating behind it that kept it attached to the black cord around his neck. Hedwig's annoyed chirping made him look towards the doorway where Hermione and Ron were trying and failing to open the door Harry had wandlessly locked.

Pretending not to notice them before they saw him looking at them, he quickly looked out the window and watched the walls quickly speed by. "Looks like the train left the station, Hedwig," he commented, reaching over to the cage on top of the seat across from him. He stuck his fingers in between a couple of bars, fingers Hedwig affectionately nipped at.

He pulled out the pair of headphones from his pocket and listen to the songs that were on his MP3 player for as long as he could. He cracked an eye open to see Ron and Hermione were arguing outside his compartment, obviously not going to give up anytime soon. He wondered how long it would take them to realize that not only did he used wandless magic to lock the door, but used his Carrier magic to set up a ward that left all those with ill intention out of the compartment.

To his surprise, Draco Malfoy walked by them, looked into his compartment, and opened the door. He quickly shut it behind him so the two in the hallway couldn't get in. He snickered as Hermione and Ron both tried to pull the door that allowed Malfoy entrance yet denied them.

"Severus told my father and I," he simply stated. "Said you were a Carrier and that we were to leave you alone, but not enough to make anyone suspicious."

Harry nodded once at him, removing his headphones. "He's right," he said. "I am a Carrier."

"We also heard about your life with the Muggles," Draco added with a sigh and looked quite ashamed. "I'm sorry to have been such a prat to you the past few years. I didn't know how hard you actually had it. I thought you were spoiled."

"Everyone did and I won't hold it against you, Malfoy," Harry replied. "Everyone treated me like a celebrity. I'm glad that there were a few people that didn't treat me like I was someone special. If anything, I feel like I have to thank you."

"Don't," Draco scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "There's no need to. By the way, be prepared because everyone in the Wizarding World has heard about your home life. Also, there's going to be something happening this year. Something big. Father told me. Be prepared for that as well because I feel like something is going to happen and it will involve you taking part in the event."

Harry sighed heavily, banging the back of his head against the wall of the compartment. "Thanks for the warning," he groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Anytime," Draco said with a smirk before looking over his shoulder then back to Harry. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Harry waved his hand to the empty part of the bench in front of him. "Go right on ahead," he said before the blonde sat next to the cage that held the owl, much to the shock of the two out in the hall. The continued trying to open the door before finally giving up and walking away. Harry rolled his eyes with a scoff.

"Uh-oh," Draco chuckled. "What have we here?"

"I just found out Dumbledore's been paying them and giving them things from my vaults just so they would be my friends and spy on me for him," Harry growled, unknowingly extending his nails into claws. "I don't want them near me."

"It's understandable," the blonde commented. "What did you do about the stolen money and items?"

"I asked the goblins if they could take everything back with interest," the other replied with a small smirk on his lips. "Then I suggested they let the whole thing slip to the Prophet. I just want to see how badly Dumbledore will squirm. He's done so much to me and my family as is, he should suffer."

Draco nodded once before both fell into silence. It wasn't an unnerving silence, more like a comfortable one. Both felt like they could curl up on their bench and fall asleep without worrying if the other will attack them or not. "So what did you do to the door?" Draco asked after a while.

"Used wandless magic and my Carrier magic to keep it locked and place a ward to keep those with ill intent out," Harry replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Dad's been teaching me about our magic and how to do wandless spells. It seems the Ministry can't track wandless spells."

The blond chuckled lightly. "No, they can't," he stated. "They can only track it if an infant uses accidental magic. They wouldn't expect a teenager to be able to do wandless."

Harry sighed gently, laying down on his bench. "I wonder what will happen this year," he thought out loud, not noticing Draco's smirk. "Well if my past years are anything to go by, it won't be pleasant."

"Might be pretty entertaining, though," Draco commented.

"Not with my luck," the teen grumbled, glaring at the ceiling of the compartment.

Their conversations were short and occasional fell quiet until one asked the other a question which started a new conversation. When they changed into their school robes, Draco tried not to look at his former arch-rival. Lucius warned him about what happened to those that looked at a Carrier that was even partially naked. He looked over his shoulder when Harry was still shirtless and only in his boxers, looking downwards at something. His mind was almost completely clouded by lust.

Harry, obvious to the other teen staring at him, glared down at his chest. He still wasn't used to seeing eight instead of two nipples. Alexei did say it would take some getting used to, but he wished that they weren't visible in his human form. What if one of his teammates saw them when they changed for a Quidditch match?

He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt arms wrap around his waist and a pair of lips attach to his neck, sucking gently as the hands teased around his boxers. The thumbs gently rubbed around the bottom two nipples he had on his stomach. He groaned lowly, tilting his head back as one hand slid into his only piece of clothing and inched closer and closer to a certain part of his anatomy before pulling back. A gasp escaped him as the lips on his neck left small kisses up his throat and along his jaw-line before nibbling gently on his earlobe.

Something inside him snapped. No! This was not right! He gathered his thoughts and pulled away sharply, seeming to snap Draco out of whatever trance he was in. The blond blinked in surprise for a moment before gasping to himself and turning around.

"Sorry!" Draco exclaimed. "I didn't mean to! I don't know what came over me!" Harry grabbed his school robes and quickly put them on before placing a hand on Draco's shoulder. "I can't turn around unless you are dressed."

"I'm dressed," Harry reassured. Draco turned around with flushed cheeks. "Now mind explaining?"

"You're father is a Sire and he didn't tell you about sexual appeal that Carrier emit?" Draco asked in astonishment. The brunet shook his head. "If anyone looks at a Carrier while that Carrier is even partially naked, which does include being shirtless or without pants (even if you wear boxers), their minds are clouded with lust. They don't think of anything other than having sex with that Carrier. It's just something a Carrier can't control at first or when they are searching for their mates.

"I just looked over my shoulder to see if you were dressed since I was already done. But you weren't, and I couldn't turn around. I can't fight my instincts that well."

"So that was just my sexual appeal getting to you?" Harry asked, wanting to make sure. The blonde nodded once. "Didn't know I had that. Wait! Then I can't play Quidditch! I would have to change in front of a whole bunch of guys and if they look at me while I'm changing, they'll all jump me!"

Draco snickered before bursting out laughing. "May be a problem next year, but there isn't any Quidditch this year," he said. "Gives you a while to figure out what to do."

"Why is there no Quidditch this year?" Harry asked.

The blond waved his hand. "You'll find out later. So no hard feelings about the whole-" He looked like he was struggling to finish his sentence.

"No hard feelings," Harry assured him with a small smile. "I should have known better and I'm gonna send a Howler to Dad to yell at him for not warning about the sexual appeal."

Draco laughed again. "Well I was actually supposed to be able to control myself a little better, seeing as there is Veela in my father's side of the family," he commented with a smirk, not noticing that Harry's eyes went wide at that.

An image of a small, pale child with nearly white hair and mercury eyes suddenly invaded his mind. She had a large grin on her face as she was chased by an older boy that looked much like her. Both disappeared into the darker part of his mind, out of his mental sight.

"So you're not a pureblood like you make everyone think?" Harry asked, shaking his head to get the image completely out of his mind.

"No, I'm a pureblood," Draco scoffed. "One of my ancestors met a Veela once and married her, which brought the Veela into the Malfoy bloodline. Many pureblood families have some sort of creature blood in them." The train slowed to a stop and a voice told everyone to leave their possessions on the train and that they will be taken to the castle later.

"I suppose it's time to face the music," Harry sighed heavily. "I am not looking forward to dealing with Weasel and Bookworm. They'll be asking me questions left and right and demanding all this shit from me."

"Tell them off then," Draco suggested with a shrug of his shoulder as the two left.

"See ya later, Hedwig," Harry told his owl, who hooted affectionately at him before he closed to compartment door. The Carrier just followed after Draco in the crowd then broke off from him when they got to the carriages. He wasn't sure if the other Slytherins would welcome him like Draco had, even though the Malfoy Heir was the Ice Prince of Slytherin House.

He looked around for a carriage that had enough room for him, but not for Ron or Hermione. He spotted one and went over to it. He looked in to see two older teens and asked shyly, "Do you mind if I ride with you?"

"Not at all," the handsome seventeen-year-old boy answered. Harry smiled at him and climbed in before the carriage moved without letting anyone else on. "My name's Cedric Diggory, by the way. And this is Cho Chang."

"Nice to meet you," Harry said. "Hufflepuff Seeker, right?" he asked Cedric before the older teen nodded with a smile. "I'm Harry Strav."

"Formerly Potter, am I right?" Cho giggled. "Everyone knows about the trial. I can't believe there are Muggles out there that treat children like that. It's barbaric!"

"At least I don't have to go back to them again," Harry waved off. "Can't if they're in jail. Besides, I'm with my real family now."

"Your real family?" Cedric repeated in confusion.

"Dumbledore took me from my real mother and father when I was three weeks old and gave me to the Potter family," Harry explained. "My real dad just found me this summer."

"Lucky you," the teenage girl commented with a small smile.

"Just this once, I guess," Harry chuckled. "I'm glad it's lasted as long as it has."

The girl giggled against before striking up a conversation with Cedric. Harry, for some reason, couldn't take his eyes off of him. He was handsome and looked quite strong. He wasn't sure about how magically powerful the older teen was, but he could feel that Cedric was a kind person. Thoughts already started to swarm his mind, making his heart race and his face blush.

A soft, cool hand on his forehead brought his attention back to reality. The hand belonged to Cedric. "You looked red," he pointed out. "I was just seeing if you had a fever."

"I'm fine," Harry managed to say, stuffing his hands between his thighs and pressing his legs together, crossing his ankles to keep his position.

"If you say so," Cedric said like he wasn't convinced. "Anyway, we're here."

"Thanks for letting me ride with you two," Harry said as the three climbed out.

"Not a problem," Cedric chuckled with a wave of his hand as he and Cho walked inside.

Harry's face flushed again. 'If my instincts are after him, with my luck, he's as straight as a ruler,' he thought to himself before his arm was suddenly grabbed. He turned to see Hermione holding onto his arm with Ron and Ginny behind her. "Yeah?" he asked innocently.

"Why didn't you let us into the train compartment and why did you let Malfoy sit with you?" Hermione immediately started firing off. "Why didn't you ride in the carriage with us? What are you thinking?"

"Maybe the door didn't like you," Harry joked. "But it liked Malfoy and he didn't try attacking me, so no harm no foul. As for the carriage, couldn't find you so I rode with Cho and Cedric. Now leave me alone because I don't like being friends with people paid with money stolen from me to be my friends and paid to spy on me." The last part was in a low growl that only allowed the three to hear. He sharply turned and ran into the castle, leaving three stunned teens behind him.

**12345678987654321**

The Sorting was quick and without much events. Harry sat as far as he could from Ron and Hermione, but stayed near his other dormmates. Neville he knew was a true friend and would never betray him. Seamus and Dean were the same, though he wasn't as bonded to them as he thought he was with Ron, which only made it slightly harder. One of the Patil twins and Lavender Brown also sat near him, keeping all seats around him occupied.

Dumbledore explained that two other schools were going to join Hogwarts in an ancient competition called the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It made Harry very nervous until Dumbledore said only Seventh years were allowed to participate. He had a feeling deep down that something was going to happen and end up with him in it anyway. He remembered Alexei telling him to never ignore the feelings he got. Carriers were not exactly Seers, but they were more sensitive to the future than most.

Again he ignored Ron and Hermione trying to talk to him in favor of curling up on his bed and falling asleep, deciding to write that Howler to his dad tomorrow. His dreams showed the same mansion and the same children running around, minding their own business. He actually felt quite comfortable watching children he might have in the future play their own games while guessing whose father was who.

The hands from before wrapped around his waist then he was pulled into a hard chest. The clawed hands gently rubbed at his stomach as a black tail as thin as his own with thick black hair at the tip wrapped around him. He tried to look into the face of the man behind him, but was woken again from the other boys in the dorm getting ready for the first day. He growled darkly under his breath. It was starting to drive him crazy! Two nights that man was in his dreams and all he wanted to know was who he was!

It took a little more effort to avoid the two traitors and it was even harder to avoid Dumbledore, who kept trying to talk to him. All he did was say he was going to be late for class and run off before the Headmaster could say anything. He dreaded lunch when it came around until he was grabbed by the arm and lead over to the Slytherin table. It shocked him that Draco was letting him sit with him and the other Slytherins.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as Draco made him sit then sat beside him.

"Pissing off Weasel, Mudblood, and Bumblebee," Draco commented with a smirk. "Besides, you looked like you could use a break from them. I've noticed it all morning."

"Thanks, then," Harry said, smiling at his former rival. "So when should the other students get here?" he asked as he put a piece of chicken into his mouth.

"All I caught was sometime in October," a girl next to Draco replied. "Pansy Parkinson, by the way. We were never properly introduced, Mr. Strav."

At Harry's shocked look, Draco and a dark-skinned boy laughed lightly. "Everyone knows about the trial and everyone in Slytherin prefers calling you by your real last name," the dark-skinned boy explained. "It hasn't been drilled into their heads that your last name is different now. Many people still call you Potter. Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Blaise Zabini." He reached his hand over the table since he was sitting across from Harry. Harry smiled at him and shook his hand before both hands pulled away.

"So where do you live now that you have your real family?" Pansy asked after taking a sip from her goblet.

"I actually live next door to my old home," Harry chuckled, scratching his chin. "It was sorta how my mum and dad found me. They moved in next door and when Vernon and Petunia invited them over for dinner the same night they moved in, Dad asked for me to be there. I guess they just knew who I was to them as soon as they saw me."

"Your father, he's a Sire, right?" Draco asked, looking towards the raven.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "And before you ask, my mum is a guy."

"Many Sires do prefer male lovers," Blaise commented with a smirk. "Just like Carriers having male lovers. Don't know why."

"Carriers, it's a no choice deal," Draco pointed out. "They can't have submissive lovers. Wouldn't know what to do with them."

"True," Harry agreed with a nod of his head. "I never knew what to do with girls before I found out what I was."

The small group laughed gently. "So you are a Carrier?" Blaise asked with a coy smile. "Maybe you can consider me?"

"No," Harry blankly said. "I don't think I'll consider you. Maybe in the future when you mature, but for now…not on your life."

Blaise pouted, which made the other three laugh again. "Blaise is such a flirt," Draco pointed out. "He flirts with you, ignore him."

"Shouldn't you wait until you're older?" Harry asked him.

The boy just shrugged before smirking. "Never hurts to experiment," he stated.

"Alright!" Draco suddenly exclaimed. "Harry, we have talked last night and have come to a decision. You are an Honorary Slytherin. Even Professor Snape agrees to it. Now that Dumbledore isn't controlling you anymore and you found out the truth concerning those traitors, you need some new friends. Welcome to Slytherin! You're still a Gryffindor unless you get Re-Sorted, but you are still a Honorary Slytherin. Meaning if you want to, you can even spend nights in our dorms and none will give you any trouble about it."

"And Slytherins look after one another," Pansy pointed out, placing her arm on Draco's shoulder. "If you ever have any troubles, let us know and we'll help you out. You could even go to Professor Snape and he'll help you. But all the same. If those traitors get on your nerves or try to brainwash you, we'll teach them a lesson and smack some sense into you if you were brainwashed."

"Thanks," Harry chuckled. "I doubt I will be brainwashed anyway."

"One never knows," Draco stated coolly. "There are all kinds of potions they could try to sneak into you. Actually, I overheard Dumbledore trying to convince Professor Snape to make a Love Potion for Weaselette to put into your drink so you would start 'falling in love' with her." He scoffed. "Fat chance."

Harry snorted. "I don't even like her," he stated with a grimace. "She's annoying and loud and stalker-ish. No thank you."

The other three nodded in agreement, Pansy snickering slightly. "She's also a whore," the girl commented. "She sleeps with almost every guy she can get her grubby hands on. Calls it practice for when she is 'Mrs. Potter'. I doubt she will ever see her dream come true."

"Her dream, my nightmare," Harry corrected, shuddering at the thought of him and Ginny. He was laughed at again.

**123456789687654321**

Defense Against the Dark Arts was truly something different this year. With Mad-Eye Moody as their teacher, Harry felt as though things were going to be different. And they were. When Ron, Hermione, and Ginny tried to talk with Harry again, Draco came over and had insulted Ron. When Ron insulted back, Draco ignored him. Harry couldn't help but think it was a weak insult anyway. What happened next was quite amusing. The red-headed, short-tempered Gryffindor tried to throw a curse at Draco, but Moody came out of nowhere and turned Ron into a little weasel then used his wand to flip him over and over in the air.

Everyone but Hermione and Ginny laughed at the display, which brought others to watch as well. Even some Gryffindors were laughing at the red weasel being flipped in the air carelessly. Unfortunately, McGonagall had to come over and ruin the fun.

"Professor Moody!" she called out. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Teaching," Moody gruffly replied.

"Teach - Is that a student?" the witch exclaimed.

"Yep," Moody replied like he didn't care at all. Everyone watching knew he most likely didn't care.

"No!" McGonagall scolded, turning her student back to normal. Ron looked as though he was about to be sick. "Professor Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that!"

Moody tried to look ashamed. "He might have mentioned it," he stated.

"Well you be sure to remember it! We give detentions and take House points as punishments."

She turned and walked off. Moody made a face and stuck his tongue out at her, bringing it back into his mouth when she turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. He just looked around innocently. When she walked off again and disappeared around a corner, Moody turned to glare at the two Weasleys and Granger. All three scampered off when Moody smirked cruelly at them. He chuckled once they were gone then went on his own way.

"Can't wait to have his class," Harry commented. Draco nodded in agreement.

Thursday arrived and Harry was as excited about the class as he used to be when it was Remus teaching. He didn't know what to expect, but he felt like it would be an interesting lesson.

Like always, the Slytherins sat on one side of the room while the Gryffindors sat at the other side. Harry grimaced when he noticed the only empty seat on the Gryffindor side was between his former best friends. Slytherin had a couple empty seats as well and though Draco said he was an Honorary Slytherin, he wasn't sure if it was okay with them for him to sit on their side of the classroom. Seeing Draco roll his eyes and get to his feet, Harry was suddenly pulled over and forced to sit in the chair next to the Malfoy Heir.

"Think we'll make you sit with traitors?" Draco scoffed.

"Thanks," Harry said as Moody entered the room.

He commented about the Dark creatures they learned about last year with Remus but then said they were behind on curses. Unlike most teachers that started their lessons a bit lighter and get to heavier subjects later on in the year, Moody started them off with the heavy curses. The Three Unforgivable Curses. Harry shivered at the name, thinking that they were things not to underestimate.

Moody asked the students if they knew what the curses were. Ron was one of the first to answer, to the shock of everyone in the classroom. "The Imperious Curse, I think it's called," the red-head stated.

"Yes," Moody confirmed with a nod of his head. "Gave the Ministry much trouble, that curse." He reached into a jar that had a small spider in it He cast a spell that made it larger before saying loud and clear, "_Imperio!_" The spider floated in the air before Moody made it do many tricks. The class laughed as the spider did back-flips and scurried across tables, even heading towards Ron, who everyone knew suffered from Arachnophobia.

"Think it's funny, do you?" Moody chuckled. "What should I make her do next? Jump out the window?" Here he threw the spider towards the window and crashed it into the glass, stopping the laughter around the room. Moody himself even stopped his fake laughing. "Drown herself?" He lowered the spider to a pot under it filled with water. "The Imperious Curse, total control. Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperious Curse. Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act and who was acting of their own free will. It can be overcome, but only by CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" His sudden roar made the entire class jump.

"Now," he said. "Anyone know another illegal curse?" To the shock of everyone, Neville raised his hand shakily. "Yes?"

"There's one…the Cruciatus Curse," he said in a small, distant voice.

"Yes, you're Longbottom, correct?" Moody asked, earning a nod from the boy. He made no more inquires about it. Instead, Moody just looked down at the spider and pointed his wand at it. "_Crucio_!" The spider suddenly curled itself into a ball and shrieked loud enough for the entire class to hear as it twitched and rocked itself. The longer the curse held, the more violent the spider jerked and shuddered.

"Stop it!" Hermione suddenly cried out.

Harry tore his eyes from the sight to glare towards Hermione in annoyance. He wasn't sure where this darker side of him came from, probably got it from Alexei or it was his true Carrier self, but he was enjoying this lesson. He imaged all those betraying him being the ones under that wand instead of the spider. All the traitors that hurt him being cursed to feel immense pain so unbearable, they would probably go insane. Then he saw she was looking towards Neville, who looked like he was about to have a small fit.

Moody removed his wand and the spider relaxed before the man made his way over to her. "I don't suppose you know the last curse," he challenged her, trying to make it looked like he was ashamed of himself.

Hermione shakily took a breath, not wanting to answer.

"The Killing Curse!" Draco suddenly exclaimed.

Moody looked towards him an nodded before addressing the entire class. "The Killing Curse," he commented. "The last…and the worst." He placed the spider on the table. It looked to be in too much pain from the last curse to run away. "_Avada Kedavra_!" he roared before a green light at the spider. The spider rolled onto its back, unmarked but everyone knew it was dead.

"Not nice," he said in a calm way. "Not pleasant. And there's no counter-curse. There's no blocking it. Only one person has ever survived it…and he's sitting right in front of me."

Harry looked up at him, noticing both of Moody's eyes were staring at him. He looked away, remembering the green flash of light that used to haunt his dreams when he was a small child. He now knew how the Potters died. The class soon ended and all Harry wanted to do was hide away somewhere, probably curl up on his bed and place a ward to keep everyone away from him.

Draco stopped him, though. He grabbed Harry's hand and led him down to the dungeons and up to the Potions Classroom. Unsure of what Draco wanted, Harry followed after him. Draco went up to a wooden door near the back that was covered by shadows, nearly impossible to find unless the one looking for it knew it was there. The blonde brought him over to it and knocked on the hard wood a couple times, paused, then added three quick knocks.

"Come in, Draco," they heard Snape's voice through the wood. Draco opened the door and stepped inside, bringing Harry with him.

Harry was surprised at the sight in front of him, surprised and speechless. He remembered Alexei saying Snape was a Sire, but he expected Snape to look something similar to Alexei. Instead, his black wings were slightly larger with curved talons at the bends. His hands were also black, his fingers looked longer by an inch, but that may be because of his black claws that seemed to blend into his fingers. From his fingers to his wrists was dark, scaly skin, but from his wrists to his upper arms was short black fur. His wrists was where the two blended together.

It was almost the same case with his legs. His black feet were more like a dragon's, smaller though to fit his normal size, standing on his long toes with talons at the tip of his toes and one small but sharp claw at his heel. His feet were scaly as well and blended into the fur around the middle of his lower legs. The fur on his legs was slightly longer than the fur on his arms, but not by a lot. His tail wasn't as thick as Alexei's, more like the same size as Harry's own tail. It was mostly scaly, but the tip of it had a tuff of thick black hair. He wasn't sure how far up the fur on Snape's legs went since he was wearing a pair of slacks that went down to his knees.

"Do you have any extra Calming Draughts made?" Draco asked, bringing Harry's attention away from the Sire form of the Potions Master.

"Why?" Snape asked, picking up a knife as his tail wrapped around his waist.

"Moody's brilliant idea of a first lesson was the Unforgivable Curses," Draco stated calmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And you were disturbed by them?" Snape chuckled, his tail unwinding from his waist. Harry noticed a small blood spot near the tip of it. He was using himself for Potion ingredients?

"I wasn't," Draco scoffed. "But Harry here looked like the Killing Curse had shaken him up."

Snape finally turned around from his steaming cauldron, his black eyes meeting Harry's emerald. The raven-haired teen was surprised when he saw that Snape's face even changed a little bit, or more like his nose did. His cheekbones were a little higher and not too sunken in and his nose was more of an average sized one instead of long and hooked. "Carriers can't handle potions well," Snape pointed out.

"And Sires can?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Only if a piece of them is in it," Snape replied. "Harry, change forms and scratch off a bit of skin. You can add it to the Calming Draught and it will soothe your nerves. If you try to take the potion without adding a piece of your skin, it wouldn't be pretty. You could suffer from a major allergic reaction or worse." As he spoke, his tail flipped open a cabinet. "It's the blue one at the end."

Draco gave Harry a small push against his back, making the Carrier go over behind Snape and grabbed the potion.

"If you do not wish to fully change, just focus on your arm changing and use the skin from it," Snape suggested, turning back to his cauldron. Harry nodded and did as he was told. His arm changed and to his pleasure, nothing else did. Snape handed him a small scraping knife, similar to what he used to scrape off some of his skin. "Just add the flakes of skin and shake the vial after you close it. It should mix into the potion well enough for you to use it."

He did as he was told and after shaking it a few times, he opened the vial and swallowed it with one gulp, not wanting the lingering taste in his mouth. "Thank you, sir," Harry said. He started to feel it working.

Snape took the vial and placed it onto the counter. "I'll probably be needing some flakes of your skin," Snape commented. "Knowing how much trouble you generally get yourself into during the school year, it would be best if I made potions specially for you. I'll make sure to tell Poppy about your heritage and she'll get you the necessary potions for you whenever you go into the Hospital Wing."

"She won't tell Dumbledore?" Harry asked uneasily.

"If Albus has not realized who your true parents are by now, then it would be best to keep him in the dark," the Sire replied. "If you do not wish him to know, then I will inform Poppy and she won't say a word to him. She'll also separate the potions for you from other potions, like she does for me. Now off with you two. I'm sure you're going to be late for your next class."

Draco was already out the door, waiting for Harry while the Carrier made his arm go back to a human one. "Um, Professor?" Harry cautiously said. "Is that why you used your skin for this potion? Because it would just be for you?"

Snape sighed gently. "Dumbledore allows me to work here as long as I can control myself," he replied. "He thinks I just have a very tight rein on my Sire instincts. I do not, so I make this potion to react as a sedative on my instincts. When I take it, I will be in control over myself."

Harry lowered his gaze for a moment. "Could there be something similar for me to take?" he asked.

Snape shook his head. "There is nothing to curb a Carrier's instincts other than finding a mate and bearing young. If a Carrier was stopped from doing so, they generally kill themselves from insanity." He turned to look at the teen. "Your father Alexei is a Sire, did he not tell you of these things?"

"He didn't tell me about my sexual appeal, what makes you think he told me everything?" Harry joked with a wave of his hand. "Um, thanks again for the potion."

The Sire nodded to him before the teen went out the door and closed it behind him. Snape sighed gently with a shake of his head then continued on with his potion.

****

**End of the chapter! Yay! Anyway, hope this was a good chapter and that is explains things a little bit better. I'm gonna try and put a little bit more information concerning Carriers and Sires with each chapter. Okay? Okay. So I hope this was a good chapter and please, review! ^^**

**One last note. I know that in the movie, the other schools showed up then Moody turned Draco into a ferret (I turned Ron into a weasel since Harry and Draco are friends in this story), but in the book (which I am using for this story), Moody does that, teaches the class the Unforgivable Curses, then the other two schools show up. I am following the timeline of the book. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Alright, so answering time! The people who had questions get their answers now and those answers are written below:**

**elohopeaa****: well it won't be explicit concerning Sev since he and harry had time to bond and everything.**

**Mrs. R.-Jones****: Just a thought…**

**lil joker****: maybe afterwards, I'll put them together. For now Sirius is in the 'whoops' margin and is 'Unofficial' to harry. That's what I got planned anyway.**

**vego****: did I already end votes? No. you can still vote for who you want. I just sai who officially made it in.**

**Ichi-chan****: and here I was trying to figure out how to pull Salazar Slytherin off and you come up with a great idea! But I don't think he'll make it into the harem.**

**AnimeConPhotoWhore****: yeah, I may research them but it's a little late adding more to the list now. I think it'll end soon.**

**Azreal Blood****: at the rate they're going, they're in.**

**xXBloodyxXxBlossomXx****: whoa, who mentioned slutty Draco? I didn't mean to make him sound that way.**

**Dracosmate****: Thanks, I'll try to focus in development.**

**Spoon10488****: Yeah, I thought older mates would be better and it looks like most agree.**

**Dea Thaed****: Snape will be one of the first.**

**yngoldfogee****: I agree with your logic9. With those guys, you always need a calm head somewhere…**

**darkserpantcat****: I agree with you and that would be funny.**

**Good idea, I may try that.**

**Dang, caught. Okay, I don't know much about the Lestrange brothers. I had to look them up in order to remember which one was married. Yeah, I like those, too.**

**I will see what I can do there.**

**Hmm…never even thought about that. This will be fun to go through.**

**Planning on that anyway, the brother-figure thing, anyway. May use one of those other ideas, though.**

**OC can be creature of human. I could try that, if I find anything I like.**

**Angel Kellar****: I thought it was quite original myself, so thank you. I'm still making those? Whoops…I keep trying to catch them all before I post. I haven't even noticed myself doing that, but I shall try to keep it in past-tense. You should be an English teacher. No one has ever pointed this out to me before, so I thank you for it. Thanks for the review!**

**Jixne****: I already got an idea for that.**

**Violet Fire: I agree on the Neville part, but someone suggested him,. so he's there for voting. I already got a plan for Voldemort and Cedric anyway to make it work. Thanks for your votes! ^^  
**

**And here are the men in Harry's future Harem: **

**Severus Snape- 74**

**Cedric Diggory- 28**

**Tom Riddle-51**

**Sirius Black- 21**

**Fred and George Weasley-52**

**Bill Weasley- 30**

**Charlie Weasley-53 **

**Blaise Zabini- 28**

**Lucius Malfoy- 40  
**

**Viktor Krum- 16**

**Remus Lupin- 21**

**Draco Malfoy- 35**

**Salazar Slytherin- 12**

**Fenrir Greyback- 33**

**Rabaston Lestrange- 6**

**Also, I know that I'm making Dumbledore sound a bit stupid here, but hey. He's an old man and it's been fourteen years. Also, Alexei was in Sire Form when Dumbledore first saw him and Jesse has aged quite a bit as well, so they aren't as recognizable to him.**

**I mean no offence to anyone named Bartemius**.** You'll see later on in the chapter.**

**So here is the new chapter, everyone, and I hope you enjoy it! ^^**

**One more thing, I am sorry it took my forever to post this chapter and any more after it. My work schedule has been altered so I am now working full-time instead of part-time. I got less writing time now and get too tired to even argue with my computer. Stupid thing…**

**Also, as you have all probably noticed, I removed some names from the voting list. They were unpopular, so I didn't see a reason to keep them there. Though Lestrange will stay since he was a late addition to the list and may get more votes.  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own Alexei, Jesse, Harry's siblings, Harry's future children, and other Sires and Carriers I might bring in later.**

Time could go on however it liked. Slow and steady or quickly as though one would blink and they missed something. Unfortunately, the stubbornness of a person didn't go by at all. Granger and the two younger Weasleys kept following Harry around, trying to talk to him or even trying to slip him a potion in his drinks. The first potion he did not know about and was in his pumpkin juice.

Just as Snape warned, the effects were not nice. Not only did the potion not work on him because it didn't have any flakes of his skin, which was the good point in his view, but it made his stomach tighten and his heart pick up speed at a dangerous rate. His body started to feel numb and his throat began to swell inside. Draco managed to stop him from falling off the bench when he saw the teen fall backwards.

Dumbledore looked surprised at the sight, not expecting something like that. Maybe the potion he took from Severus's cupboard was old and expired. He would have the ask the Potion's Master. Then again, it was probably a bad idea to do so when he saw the Head of Slytherin House pick the trembling, choking teen up and carried him to the hospital wing, or so he thought.

When he went there to see if Harry was in good condition (couldn't have a broken weapon after all), Poppy said that Severus never came in with the boy. That made him very upset, but he calmly left the hospital wing. No one had tantrums in Poppy's hospital wing. Once the door was closed, though, he stormed down to the dungeons and demanded to know why the brat wasn't taken to Poppy.

Severus simply told him the boy had a severe allergic reaction that worked too quickly and since his quarters filled with potions that could help was closer, he brought him there instead of the hospital wing. To him, it made more sense. Besides, the Headmaster still didn't know Harry was a Carrier and Snape still hadn't told Poppy about the teen yet. Any potion she tried to give him would only make things worse.

The second time it happened, Snape had a potion on hand, already with the added flakes of Harry's skin. That time, Poppy was there and Snape did tell her what Harry was, she just didn't have any flakes of his skin to add to potions he may need in the future. Once again, the potion was in the juice, but after the incident last week, Harry was a little more paranoid now. He knocked over his pumpkin juice, making it look like an accident, and spilling the tainted drink onto the floor.

He always kept the juice close to the edge so that every day for the past week, the juice was always knocked over by his elbow and he was always given fresh pumpkin juice that didn't have time to be tainted. Snape just chuckled and shook his head. Paranoia to a Carrier was more like a sixth sense that something was wrong, but Harry's 'sixth sense' wasn't perfect yet so he was just plain paranoid about his drinks now. Snape still kept the potion needed in his pocket just in case the paranoia passed and the potions in the drink returned.

The paranoia did pass after another couple of weeks before his food was laced with potion this time. The reaction was just as bad as the first and Snape was there before anyone else, forcing the potion down Harry's throat before it swelled up so much the teen couldn't swallow it then took him somewhere else to thoroughly clean the other potion out of his body. Dumbledore decided to not use anymore potions for the teen, seeing as the two times he did consume the potion, he was nearly killed. What good was a dead weapon?

Though Dumbledore decided no more potions, the paranoid Harry refused to eat in the Great Hall for another week. He went down to the kitchens, being led the way by the twin Weasleys, and ate there for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Alexei, of course, was told about these potion attempts. Either Harry told him or Snape did, and it was better Harry told him. To say the Sire was angry was an understatement, in Harry's opinion. The letter his father wrote back was crinkled and there were a few splotches of ink. He figured Alexei was gripping a pen so tightly, it broke in his hand. It took a lot of letters and reassurances to keep the Sire back home and not tear up Hogwarts or Dumbledore.

It was close to the end of October and already three potion attempted as well a charmed items being mysteriously sent to him with no name on them. True the first couple of times it happened, he got his cloak and Sirius sent him a Firebolt (leaving his name off for protection purposes), but he just couldn't accept these items. He gave them to Draco who tossed them out a window as soon as the objects were in his hands, amusingly enough in Harry's opinion.

Moody thought that it would be a good idea to try the Imperius Curse on students to see how well they threw them off. When it was Harry's turn, there was a voice in his head telling him to jump onto the desk, but it was faint and muffled. His Carrier instincts seemed to have a voice of their own, he learned that day. His instincts shrieked at the invading voice and forced it out of his mind, breaking him free of the curse without a moment's pause.

The next day after CoMC, everyone was gathered around a sign that said when the other two schools would arrive. "October 30th," Draco chuckled. "Right before Halloween. I wonder if they do anything for the holiday."

"I doubt it," Harry chuckled as he watched a Hufflepuff run from the crowd, talking about telling Cedric.

Everyone was tense about it, wanting to impress the other schools. The portraits were cleaned and suits of armor polished, and even students yelled at to not perform magic they can't do right in front of any of the students from Durmstrang or Beauxbatons.

Eventually, the day finally arrived and everyone was gathered outside. The students were in rows according to year, first up front and seventh in the back. Harry stayed between Draco and Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle were at Draco's other side and Blaise was at Pansy's left with Theodore next to him.

A little close to six, Dumbledore announced the Beauxbatons students arrived. Many students looked around, trying to find them, before a sixth year pointed to a large black shape flying above the forest. Someone screamed it was a dragon, making Harry scoff. Yeah, who's crazy enough to travel by dragon? Another student said it was a flying house, and he was close. It was a powder-blue carriage being pulled by winged palomino horses, each about the size of elephants.

A boy dressed in blue went to the carriage door, unfolded golden steps, and opened the door before stepping back respectfully. A woman stepped out, taller than Hagrid by a head, dressed in black satin with opals gleaming at her throat and on her thick fingers.

"Big lady," Blaise commented with a snicker.

Harry shook his head. "Something tells me not to piss her off," he replied with a smirk. Blaise and Draco both snickered, but Pansy hit both boys on the head before hitting Harry's head. "Hey!"

About a dozen boys and girls in their late teens emerged from the carriage as well, standing behind the woman Dumbledore called Madam Maxime. They were dressed in silks and were shivering from the temperature. The scarves and shawls they had weren't enough. One of the older boys, the only one with grey eyes, glanced towards Harry for a moment before raising his fingers to his forehead then brought the hand to his lips and kissed his knuckle gently then making a move that many would think was natural. He ran his hand through the strawberry-blonde hair on the side of his cranium.

It was a customary greeting between Carriers, according to Alexei during the lessons at summer. When a Carrier in disguise made such a move, they were letting other Carriers know what they were and greeting them. Harry did the same move back at him. He looked around for Snape to see if he noticed the other Carrier. Judging from the stare he was giving the teenager, he did.

While the Headmaster and Madam Maxime spoke for a moment about the care of her horses then the woman took her students and headed inside the castle. Not longer after, someone brought the students attention to the Black Lake where a large ship burst from the water. The ship dropped its anchor close to shore and the students aboard climbed off. They were bulky, but when they got closer, the students saw it was from their cloaks, but Harry didn't doubt there was muscle in them.

Dumbledore spoke with the Durmstrang Headmaster, Karkaroff, before everyone headed inside. Harry smirked when he saw Ron ogling Viktor and then turn into a puddle of disappointment when Viktor sat in front of Draco and himself. The Carrier boy from Beauxbatons sat next to Harry when Pansy moved over a little bit for him.

"Hello," he greeted Harry, holding out his hand. "Names Patrick Welss."

"Harry Strav," he introduced, shaking the other Carrier's hand. "This is Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and if you can't name Viktor there, I don't know what to tell you."

"I recognize him," Patrick commented with a smirk. "Nice to meet you, Monsieur Krum," he said to the Durmstrang student, holding his hand out to him. Viktor shook it with a nod of his head.

"Just Viktor," he said.

"Alright, Just Viktor," Patrick joked before looking towards Harry. "You don't mind if I stay with you, do you? My Dominants are at home with the younglings and it is kind of lonely being the only one around at school."

"Sure," Harry replied with a nod of his head.

"Thanks," the strawberry-blonde said, smiling.

When the Heads of the schools came in, the Beauxbatons students rose to their feet, making a few of the students at Hogwarts laughed, but the students did not sit until Madam Maxime was seated. Once she was seated, her students sat as well.

"It's disrespectful to not rise to our Headmistress at school during mealtimes or whenever we gather in our Hall," Patrick explained to the confused few near him.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghost and – most particularly – guests," Dumbledore started. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts, I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

Food appeared on the tables, both familiar and foreign. Patrick seemed to grin when a shellfish-like stew appeared before him. "Bouillabaisse," he commented, putting some of the stew into his bowl. "Try some, it's good. Not many know, but it also very healthy to us. Some things in the stew help keep our bodies strong to have safer carries."

"Well," Harry sighed, taking a bit as well. "Never hurts to try something new, right?" Patrick nodded at him, eating his stew. Harry took a small taste and nearly choked. "This is good!" he exclaimed. Patrick chuckled at him. Harry glanced towards Draco, who was having a conversation with Viktor, then looked back at the other Carrier. "So, how many Dominants do you have?"

Patrick hummed for a moment. "I have two Sires, one werewolf, a Dark Veela male and he is easily the most handsome, one strong wizard who really had to prove himself to not only me but the others as well, and a were-tiger."

"Were-tiger?" Harry repeated.

"Yes, there are many were-creatures," Patrick explained. "Werewolves are just the most well-known."

"We've only learned about werewolves here," Harry commented.

"That won't do," Patrick scoffed with a wave of his hand. "So how about you?"

Harry shook his head. "Searching phase," he admitted. "I just got my inheritance during the summer and my father has been trying to teach me everything he can."

"Ah," the other sighed. "The searching phase will eventually turn into the something you really want to avoid. I was lucky. I tried to keep my instincts restrained as much as I could during my searching phase. One of my Dominants, the werewolf, was my best friend when we were children, even though he is five years older than me. When my searching phase started to change into me wanting to just find anyone to father my younglings, he was right there and helping me through it all. He was my first Dominant, then came one of my Sires, Giovanni, and my Dark Veela. First litter was five younglings."

"How many do you have?" Harry asked.

Another hum came from the fellow Carrier. "Let's see, my first litter was five (one Sire, one female Carrier, one male werewolf, his sister only shows signs of being magically, and a Dark Veela girl) and my second litter was three (another Sire, one female were-tiger, and the third, another boy, is showing signs of being just magical as well), so I have eight," he answered. "That's one litter a year for me, but not all of us are like that. If we were, the world would be very populous. You got your eyes on anyone so far?"

Harry blushed, glancing towards Snape then to Cedric. "A couple," he admitted. "One's a Sire, the other's a wizard. But I've had bad past experiences with the Sire and I barely know the wizard."

Patrick patted his shoulder gently. "Things work out eventually," he assured him. "They always do. This Sire trying to prove that he wants you?"

The younger teen looked at Patrick in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Has he been protecting you, trying to provide for you, and other such things?" Patrick clarified.

Harry nearly shook his head then rethought the action. Snape had been taking better care of him. He didn't snap at him as much, but still enough to not cause suspicion. When he had those reactions to potion-laced drinks and foods, Snape took care of him. "Yeah, he has," Harry replied with a nod of his head.

"And the wizard?" Patrick asked.

Harry shook his head that time. "He doesn't know what I am," he told the other carrier.

Patrick gave a small shrug. "Tell him," he said. "Maybe if he finds out you're showing interest in him, he'll try to prove himself as well."

"He may not even be gay," Harry argued.

The other Carrier froze before he let out a laugh, clutching his sides. Harry waited with a pout as others looked their way because of Patrick's laughing. "Harry, my friend," he managed to say. "You've been raised in the Muggle World, haven't you? There are no sexual preferences amongst wizards! They take both males and females."

"What a relief," the younger teen grumbled. "You just had to make a scene, didn't you?"

Patrick just grinned brightly at him before blinking curiously. "Who are they?" he asked, pointing towards the staff table.

Harry looked over to see Ludo Bagman next top Karkaroff and Barty Crouch next to Madam Maxime. "I guess a couple of guys who wanna see the tournament start," he stated. The main course was soon devoured and was replaced by dessert. Though only speaking during the short time that was their meal, Harry felt like he and Patrick knew each other their whole lives and were the best of friends.

Once everyone was full and the food gone, Dumbledore rose again. "The moment has come," he said. "The Tri-Wizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation -" There was a polite applause and Patrick telling Harry that he would be ashamed of himself if he named any of his younglings that name (Harry wasn't sure if it was because the nickname was Barty of if he just didn't like the name at all) – "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sport." The applause for Bagman was louder than for Crouch.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangement for the Tri-Wizard Tournament and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madam Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions efforts. The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch." Filch emerged from his lurking spot, carrying an old-looking wooden chest encrusted with jewel.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," Dumbledore continued as Filch placed the chest next to the headmaster. "And they have the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways…their magical prowess - their daring - their power of deduction - and of course, their ability to cope with danger.

"As you all know, three champions compete in the tournament, one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Tri-Wizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore raised his wand and tapped on the chest three times. Once the lid opened, Dumbledore reached in and pulled out a large, rough hewn wooden cup. What was interesting about it were the blue-white flames dancing in it, filling the goblet to the brim.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the Goblet," the old Headmaster explained. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross the line." That caused many students to start yelling angrily. Dumbledore let them for a moment before silencing them and continuing. "Finally, I will to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the Goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract."

"Is there any other kind in our world?" Draco snorted, earning a few chuckles.

"There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

The students rose and started to file out. Karkaroff definitely showed favoritism concerning Viktor since he asked if the teen wanted any wine and told another boy off when he said he would like some. Most of the Beauxbatons scattered amongst the Houses of Hogwarts, already making new friends to stay with.

Patrick looked at Harry hopefully. "You don't mind if I stay with you, do you?" he asked. "If not, I can just go with the Ravenclaws like most of my year mates."

"Of course you can," Harry replied with a smile. "Maybe you can teach me a few things I still don't understand."

**12345678987654321**

Quite a few students entered their names. Fred and George's attempts to get past the Age Line did nothing more than amuse everyone else. All of the students from Durmstrang already entered their names and according to Patrick, a few of Beauxbatons did as well. Harry asked if Patrick was going to try.

"Me try?" he scoffed. "My dominants would have heart attacks if I put myself in danger so recklessly. But listen, this is important." Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I have trouble sleeping sometimes because I'm so used to being surrounded by my mates and this is an unfamiliar place. Well, I thought I could go for a walk so I could get tired enough to fall asleep when I saw your Headmaster put a name into the Goblet of Fire. I don't know who's name, but maybe he's hoping it will choose that one person."

"But if that person didn't enter their name first, then they don't want to do the tournament," Harry stated. "Why would he do that?"

"Maybe he's putting the name of a younger student in it," Patrick said.

Dinner finally came after a long and anxious day, everyone more interested in the Goblet than their own meals. Harry was thinking about what Patrick said and couldn't help the feeling of dread coiling in his stomach. That feeling only grew when the golden plates were clean and Dumbledore saying that the goblet has almost reached a decision then told the students that would be chosen where to go once their name was called.

The blue-white fire turned red and a lick of flames shot out, tossing a piece of paper into the air. Dumbledore caught the scorched parchment and smiled. "The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore announced. The Durmstrang students all clapped while Karkaroff cheered loudly. Another lick of flames and another scorched parchment. "The champion for Beauxbatons will be Fleur Delacour!" A girl Patrick said was part Veela disappeared through the same door Viktor went through not moments ago. "The Hogwarts champion will be Cedric Diggory!"

Though a majority of Hogwarts was cheering and Dumbledore was smiling, Harry could see it in his eyes. The old man was fuming about something. He started talking about their three champions needing all their support when he was interrupted by the goblet turning red again. Dumbledore looked confused, but his eyes gleamed darkly. Another parchment flew from the goblet and Dumbledore read it out loud. "Harry Potter."

The entire area was silent, though Harry didn't seem bothered at all. He was just sitting back. His name was no longer Harry Potter, but Harry Strav. He was eventually forced into the same room as the other three champions went through.

The other adults came in after a few minutes and Bagman introduced Harry as the fourth champion cheerfully. Harry broke off from the others and yelled for them to shut up when arguments started.

"First off," he said. "I did not put my name in that cup. Secondly, that name is Harry Potter. My name is Harry Strav now. Don't you think if I was going to ask someone to put my name in the goblet, I would ask them to put my real last name?"

"Strav?" a few of the others repeated.

"Yes, Strav!" Harry snapped at them. "That's not my real name, so I am not obligated to compete. Good night."

"Harry," Dumbledore called. "Whether your name has changed because you say so or not, your name has always been Harry Potter. It is how everyone has always known you. So yes, this is your true name and you are obligated to compete in this tournament."

"My name is Harry Strav," he argued. "I do not disrespect the Potters because they took care of me while they had me, but my real family name is Strav, not Potter."

"Mr. Potter or Strav or whatever you call yourself," Mr. Bagman spoke up. "No matter what your name is now, your name was still called."

"We must follow the rules," Mr. Crouch said. "And the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

**12345678987654321**

Harry stormed into the dormitory and threw himself onto Draco's bed, ignoring the other occupants of the room. "We believe you," he heard someone say as they petted his hair.

"All of Slytherin does," Draco added. "We all know you no longer call yourself Potter. So why would you put your old name in? It doesn't make any sense since you just wanna be called Strav now. You even get on the teachers cases when they keep calling you Potter."

"I didn't put my name into that cup," Harry choked out before screaming into his pillow, extremely frustrated.

"And we believe you," Patrick soothed him, rubbing his back now.

"But why would someone put your name in the goblet?" he heard Blaise ask. "I've heard people died during this tournament."

"Maybe someone wants Harry dead," Theodore commented.

"So," Patrick sighed. "When is your first task?"

"November twenty-fourth and I don't even know what it is other than a test of my daring." Harry voice was muffled since he kept his face buried into the pillow.

He heard someone sigh before a body laid in front of him and hugged him tightly. The others joined in as well, laying next to him or in the case of a couple, draping over his back. "If you need any help," he heard Draco say from next to him. "Just ask and we'll help you as much as we can."

"Thanks, you guys," the black-haired Carrier choked out. "You guys are the only ones on my side."

Once again, time passed quickly, but no one would let him being the fourth champion drop. Snape had to give him a few Dreamless Sleep Potions so he would get some rest at night. The bags under his eyes were enough to make the Sire worry over the teen. A majority of the school was against Harry. There were even buttons that had 'Cedric Diggory, the True Hogwarts Champion!' until someone pressed them and they flashed 'POTTER STINKS!' It was driving the teen crazy.

Then Rita Skeeter came to interviews and pictures of the four. Without his consent, Harry was dragged into a broom cupboard for a private interview. All Harry did was tell her to leave him alone and left the cupboard before she had a chance to drag him back in. He went back to the room where the other champions were to see Mr. Ollivander checking over their wands to make sure they were in excellent condition.

Rita suggested individual shots after Bagman mentioned the photos, but Harry left before the individual shots started and kept close to the side of the group, no matter what the woman tried to do to make him the center.

Harry ignored everything the Daily Prophet said the next morning, tossing it aside and ignoring the snide remarks the Slytherin's were making about how false the paper was about him. Patrick and Viktor both told him to ignore the paper and that Rita Skeeter was well-known to destroy reputations or make them worse.

Hogsmeade weekend before the task came with a surprise, though. He was with his Slytherin and foreign friends heading towards the Three Broomsticks for butterbeers when he was tackled from behind by two bodies smaller than his own.

"Big brother!" two childish voices exclaimed before the group looked at the two children holding onto Harry's legs.

"Samantha?" Harry exclaimed in shock. "Chris? What are you two doing here?"

"We thought we'd come visit you, especially during this tournament thing going on," he heard his father's voice reply before Harry fully turned to see Alexei leaning against Honeydukes with Jesse there, a Sugar Quill in the blonde's mouth.

Jesse smiled at seeing him and before Harry could blink, his pregnant mother had him in a tight hug. "We've been so worried about you!" he stated. "What happened? How did you end up competing? You're too young, don't they have rules?"

"I tried…to tell them," Harry groaned. "Mum…hard to…breathe."

Jesse let him go, but kept his hands on his oldest son's shoulders. "Now, how did this happen?" he asked.

"I don't know!" Harry yelled. "My name just flew out! I didn't put my name in it! I didn't ask anyone to put it in! My friends are the only ones who believe me."

"Speaking of friends, I'm sure they feel left out," Alexei chuckled, looking towards the group.

"Sorry, guys," Harry apologized to his friends.

"Don't worry about it," Draco waved off before holding his hand out to the adult. "Draco Malfoy. Please to meet you, Mr. Strav."

"Alexei," the Sire corrected, shaking the teen's hand as well. "My spouse Jesse and two younger demon spawns Samantha and Chris."

"We're not demon spawns!" Samantha and Chris giggled.

"You two chase me around the backyard with your mutant, giant dog!"

"Brutus isn't a mutant!"

Jesse rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Your father, I swear," he chuckled. "So who are the rest of your friends, Harry?"

"Oh, this is Blaise Zabini," he introduced, pointing each out as he named them. "Pansy Parkinson. Theodore Nott. Viktor Krum, who's pretty cool when you get used to him. No, dad," he added when Alexei looked like he was about to ask a question. "And this is Patrick Welss." The other Carrier bowed slightly.

"Nice to meet all of you," Jesse commented, sticking the Sugar Quill back into his mouth.

"That baby is going to be born hyper if you keep eating sweets," Patrick commented. Jesse looked at him with wide eyes. Most mistook the baby bump for fat. It was still a small baby bump, but still. "Judging from age difference, I'm guessing this one wasn't planned."

"Since when are they ever planned?" Alexei chuckled. "A Carrier. Mates?"

"Six."

"Young?"

"Eight! Two litters!"

The rest of the group was watching in confusion except for Harry and his family.

"Sire mates?"

"Two, Giovanni and Hektor."

"No kidding," Alexei chuckled. "I know Hektor. Good guy. You're lucky."

"Thank you, I like to think so," Patrick replied with a grin. "This your entire family?"

"Yep," Alexei replied with a nod. "Don't want any other."

"Wasn't gonna offer, they would throw fits," Patrick groaned.

"Good," the Sire said before looking down at his oldest son. "By the way, a certain Grim is looking for you. I think I saw him near that shack."

"Really?" Harry excitedly asked. "Do you mind?"

Alexei and Jesse both waved their hands like they were shooing him off. "Go and see him," his mother said, smiling around the candy in his mouth. "We'll be getting drinks at the Three Broomsticks when you're done."

"You sure you should drink anything?" Harry asked.

"Butterbeer isn't alcoholic," Jesse scoffed. "And if it is, water, I know, isn't!"

"Yeah, my love is a smart-aleck," Alexei commented, earning a smack on his arm. "Go on before he comes here looking for you."

"Be back in a few!" Harry yelled over his shoulder as he ran off towards the Shrieking Shack. He looked around when he reached it, spotting the large, black dog behind a thick tree. "Padfoot!" Harry gasped.

The grim barked before looking around and transforming into Sirius Black. "Hey, pup," the Animagus greeted with a grin and open arms. Harry ran up to him and took the offered hug from his godfather. "Would have fire-called, but I just wanted to see you in person."

"Glad to see your alright," Harry said. "I was worried you would get caught."

"Nah," Sirius chuckled with a wave of his hand. "Your new family treating you alright?"

"Yeah," Harry replied with a smile. "Gonna have a baby brother or sister in a few months." His smile fell for a moment as he looked up to his godfather. "Sirius? Did you and Remus know I was…adopted?"

Sirius swallowed. "Yes," he replied. "James told us that you were given to them by Dumbledore. Lily was pregnant, but the baby was a stillborn. We never saw it. Dumbledore gave you to her and they were just so ecstatic about having a baby around the house, whether the baby was theirs or not. At first, we thought you were theirs, but they told us otherwise. We were the only ones they told the truth to.

"They told us Dumbledore took you from a Sire father and a teenage boy the Sire raped."

"My dad didn't rape my mum," Harry defended.

"We know," Sirius reassured him. "Snivellus is a Sire, shockingly, and as soon as he heard what Dumbledore said from Lily when he asked about you, he threw a fit - ranting about Sires not raping people and things like that. Also warned Lily and James that your father is most likely searching for you.

"Pup, even though they weren't your real parents, they loved you like you were their real son. True, if your father did find you, they would return you to him. No point pissing off Sires, right? But they did love you."

"I know they did," Harry said, lowered his head. "But I can't keep calling myself Potter. I do miss them. I knew them longer than I know my real parents, and I don't even remember them. The only memory I have of them is Lily being killed, protecting me."

"And it is hard, I know," his godfather stated. "And I understand you wanting to be called Strav now." He gave the teen a small hug. "Now then, about this tournament."

"I didn't enter it!" Harry exclaimed. "I didn't put my name in it, I swear!"

"I know, I know," Sirius said, kneeling down to Harry's level. "Listen, there are some things you need to know. Karkaroff, the Headmaster of Durmstrang, was a Death Eater. You know what Death Eaters are, right?" Harry nodded. "Good. Now he was caught by Moody, sent to Azkaban, and released."

"Why was he released?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Sirius answered, shaking his head slowly. "I think it was because he claimed to see the error of his ways and gave them a whole list of names that were other Death Eaters. From what I can tell, after he was released and became Headmaster of Durmstrang, he's been teaching the Dark Arts to whoever goes through his school."

"So do you think he put my name in the goblet?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. No pointing mentioning Dumbledore's night visit to the Goblet that Patrick told him about.

"He possibly did. Since you helped me escape, I've been keeping an eye on the Daily Prophet and reading between the lines that Skeeter woman writes. Such a Moody being attacked the night before he came to Hogwarts and I know she said it was a false alarm, but I don't think so. This woman isn't very well known for being honest, even though everyone eats up her words. I think someone was trying to stop him from getting to Hogwarts. One less person protecting you."

"But Moody doesn't feel right," Harry admitted.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, staring at the teen in confusion.

"You know my dad's a Sire, right?" Harry started. Sirius nodded once. "Well as it turns out, I'm a Carrier and I can just sense things. According to dad, the sixth sense of a Carrier isn't well known, so not many think about it. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel around Moody, but he just gives me the creeps. I don't feel safe around him. His presence is…cold."

Sirius sighed gently. "I don't know what to tell you, but if that is what you are feeling around him, best to keep an eye on him," his godfather advised. "Anyway, about the tournament. Remember in the paper that Bertha Jorkins was missing? In Albania? Well that is where Voldemort was last rumored to be. Now she is an idiot, so she could easily be lured into a trap. And she knew about the tournament. Whoever put your name into the goblet probably wants you to be killed for Voldemort and make it seem like an accident. Or they may be planning something else all together."

"Wonder how I can make it through this one," Harry groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Come on," Sirius chuckled. "You defeated a Basilisk at twelve. You can handle this. I know you have been drifting from Ron and Hermione-"

"They lied to me and were paid by Dumbledore from my vaults to be my friends," Harry pointed out.

Judging from the look on Sirius face, he did not know that. "Well then, we're just have to teach them it isn't wise to mess with a Marauder and those cared about by the Marauders. I'm sure Remus can help me out. Anyway, I've noticed you've been making friends with the Slytherin House. I'm not against it. Truth is, Slytherins are more loyal than a Gryffindor because they're alone in the world. They make good friends, even if they suffer from peer-pressure a lot. But they are loyal. After all, Severus was a Slytherin and he and Lily were best friends from childhood."

"So you have no problem with my being friends with Slytherins?"

"None at all," Sirius chuckled. "Remember, my whole family was in Slytherin. I'm the black sheep, or white sheep…however you wanna look at it." Harry chuckled lightly. "I'll stay close by and if you ever need any help, send me a letter and see me where ever I say where I'm gonna be whenever you have free time."

"Okay," Harry replied with a nod of his head.

"Now go back with your friends before they come looking for you," Sirius said, patting Harry's shoulder before giving the teen one last hug. Harry returned it before both let go and the teen ran back to the village with a smile on his face. Sirius smiled at in as he disappeared before the smiled turned dark. "I think," he thought to himself out loud. "I really think some punishment for Ron and Hermione is in order. I hope Remus can help me on this."

When Harry entered the Three Broomsticks, he easily found the group of his friends and family sitting at a large table in the corner. He sat between Alexei and Viktor before being pulling into the amusing argument between Chris and Draco.

**I'll include Harry seeing the dragons and the first task and a bit after that next chapter, but I think this one is long enough for now. I went through about three chapters in the book for this one and yes, before anyone asks, Dumbledore's is straight from the book as well as a few other thing. I get tired of just describing what people say and having readers go 'huh? I don't get it!' You understand?**

**Anyway, hope this chapter was satisfactory, and plz do review! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors who have asked questions, your answers are down below:**

**Harem so far: **

**Severus Snape- 84**

**Cedric Diggory- 31**

**Tom Riddle- 60**

**Sirius Black- 26**

**Fred and George Weasley- 60**

**Bill Weasley- 31**

**Charlie Weasley- 55 **

**Blaise Zabini- 30**

**Lucius Malfoy- 46**

**Viktor Krum- 21**

**Remus Lupin- 26**

**Draco Malfoy- 42**

**Salazar Slytherin- 16**

**Fenrir Greyback- 34**

**Rabaston Lestrange- 7 - kept on list since he was a ;late addition and this would give him a chance to be voted for some more.**

**Anyway, I'm glad everyone likes the story so far. And by the next chapter, since there are so many in Harry's future harem, I will put them up for votes and the eight with the most votes will be in his harem. I may add in a couple of the others later on, but we'll just keep the harem to those eight until later.**

**ONE MORE THING! I'M GONNA SAY THIS ONCE! I SUCK AT WRITING ACCENTS, SO YOU HAVE TO IMAGINE THEM! I CAN'T WRITE ACCENTS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, only Alexei, Jesse, Samantha, Chris, Patrick, and other characters not in the Harry Potter series.**

When his family left and the students all returned to Hogwarts, Harry just wanted to walk around by himself. Patrick, on the other hand, didn't trust anyone around and didn't know when Harry's searching phase would go violent. When he told this to Harry, the younger Carrier understood and welcomed the company. He didn't know when his phase would turn violent either, so it was probably best to have someone around to keep him calm.

They were wandering along the edge of the Forbidden Forest, swapping stories when Patrick suddenly froze and looked around. "Come on," he whispered harshly, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him into the forest. "I hear something!"

"Then why are we going towards it?" Harry asked.

"Because it sounds like dragons!" the other teen exclaimed. "If dragons are around here, we have to tell everyone, but I could be mistaken as to what I heard. So we're going to make sure. Change first, though. If there are dragons, male or female, they wouldn't harm a Carrier."

Harry nodded and when the other stopped dragging him, they both changed, taking off their cloaks to show the regular clothing they had. "You're a gray, huh?" Patrick asked when he was done changing. His now red legs were scaly with thick black fur on top of his feet going up the front of his leg until shortening and blending into the human colored skin. He didn't have five toes anymore, but four thick toes with half-inch black talons on them and a dewclaw on both of his ankle. His hands were covered with red scales as well, no fur anywhere, and red claws. His tail was whip-like, completely red with a large, sharp, black scale for the tip of the tail. There were very thin spikes along his jaw-line, but the horns growing from his forehead were the same as Harry's in formation, yet a light red, almost hot pink color.

"And you're a red," Harry observed.

"Yep!" Patrick chirped, tucking his hair behind his slightly pointed ears. "Come on!" He grabbed Harry's wrist again and continued to drag him to where he heard the roaring. Eventually, Harry started to hear it as well. They broke through some bushes, but jumped back when they were almost hit by a burst of fire.

"Hey, you two!" someone yelled out. They looked over to see a red-head with blue eyes coming their way. If Harry had to compare him to anyone, he would say the red-head was shorter and stockier than Ron. There was a shiny burn on his exposed arm and his face was so freckled, it looked tanned. "You shouldn't be here!"

"Neither should those things!" Patrick pointed out, pointing towards the dragons.

"They're here for a reason," the red-head stated.

"What reason?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Where you two from?" the older man asked.

"We wander," Patrick quickly lied. "We go from place to place. We're trying to find a good nesting spot and we heard these creatures. Decided to see what this was about."

"You're Carriers then?" The two nodded before the man sighed. "Well these dragons are here for a tournament happening at a school nearby. This probably wouldn't be a safe place for you right now."

"What kind are they?" Harry asked, stepping towards the dragons. The large black one stared down at him before trying to snap at one of the other dragon handlers.

"That one there is a Hungarian Horntail, most vicious one we have. Short-stuff over there is a Common Welsh Green, the blue-gray is a Swedish Short-Snout, and that red one is a Chinese Fireball."

"What kind of tournament needs dragons?" Patrick pretended to act completely oblivious. "Oh, wait. Are these for that Tri-Wizard Tournament we read about in the paper a while back?"

"Yes," the red-head replied. "But they're supposed to be a surprise. They were already seen by the Beauxbatons Headmistress and Hagrid, the groundskeeper at the nearby school. By the way, I'm Charlie Weasley."

Harry snapped his attention from the large dragon to Charlie in shock. This was Ron's older brother? "Name's Patrick and that's my friend Harold," Patrick introduced. "I think he's got an eye on you." Patrick was joking, of course, but Charlie looked towards Harry with a raised eyebrow. Harry blushed and looked away.

"I wouldn't get to close to her," Charlie warned. "For some reason, they wanted nesting mothers."

"Touchy," Patrick commented. "Harold, come on now. We should continue on unless you want the Dominants to get worried and start looking for us before they returned to camp after hunting."

"Ye-yeah," Harry played along. "Nice meeting you, Charlie."

As he watched the two Carriers leave, Charlie couldn't help but feel that they were acting. Or the talkative one was acting and the other just stayed quiet mostly so their cover wouldn't be blown. But they couldn't have been students. Charlie shrugged his shoulders and went to help the other dragon tamers with the Horntail.

Harry and Patrick changed back and threw their cloaks over themselves once they found them and ran back to the castle before anyone realized they were gone. "If Madam Maxime saw them, she probably told Fleur already," Patrick said quietly as they went up the stairs.

"I bet Karkaroff has seen them by now and told Viktor as well," Harry added.

"And we ran into them so that only leaves Cedric in the dark," Patrick sighed.

Harry froze for a moment. Patrick was right. Cedric didn't know about the dragons and didn't know what to expect. He had to be warned so he could have time to prepare, at the least!

"You're going to tell him," Patrick said, not sounding like he supported or opposed it. Just neutral.

"He has to be warned," Harry pointed out.

Patrick nodded once. "Tell him when you see him next then. For now, let's get to bed."

**12345678987654321**

He didn't see much of Cedric until he was about to head to the Greenhouses. Telling his friends to go on and he would catch up, Harry ran to follow after the older teen. He wanted to talk to the Hufflepuff alone, but Cedric was surrounded by his friends. People who either wore the buttons or quoted the Skeeter woman's false article.

With a wave of his hand, Cedric's bag ripped and everything poured out onto the floor. Cedric told his friends to go and tell Professor Flitwick he would be coming. Harry let out a breath of relief. He would feel very guilty of Cedric had to go to Snape. Once his friends were gone, Harry came over.

"Hi," Cedric greeted. "My bag just ripped, strange since it's brand-new."

"Listen, this is important," Harry immediately started. Cedric looked at him curiously. "The first task is dragons."

"What?" the older teen said in disbelief. "You sure?"

"I saw them," Harry replied. "And I heard that the dragons were for the tournament. You need to prepare yourself."

"I think you're the one who needs to prepare most," Cedric chuckled, picking up his torn bag. Harry grabbed it and focused on the rip stitching itself back together. To Cedric's shock, the rip did just that. "Thanks."

"You need to prepare more than me," Harry told him.

Cedric was silent for a second. "Why are you telling me?" he asked.

"It wouldn't seem fair if you were the only one who didn't know," Harry replied. "I know Maxime has seen them and Karkaroff must have by now as well. I thought I saw him going into the forest last night."

He was gazed at suspiciously. "Well thanks for telling me," Cedric said with a nod of his head.

Harry wasn't sure what came over him, but he gave Cedric a peck on the lips. Then turned bright red and ran off. Cedric looked at him with wide eyes then smirked as he stuffed his things into his repaired bag.

Around the corner, Harry was mentally berating himself for kissing Cedric like that. Maybe this was what Patrick warned him about. No, this wasn't violent in any way, he just couldn't help himself.

"Potter," a gruff voice met his ears, making the teen jump and looked to see Moody. "That was a decent thing you just did, telling Diggory about the dragons." Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. "Don't worry so much. Cheating has always been tradition to the tournament."

"I didn't cheat," Harry defended. "I saw them by accident."

"Not accusing you," Moody chuckled. "I know that Maxime and Karkaroff aren't as high-minded as Dumbledore, and I've been telling him from the start. They want to win, to beat him, and show he's only human." He chuckled again. "So, any ideas yet as to get past the dragon?"

"Actually, yes," Harry replied, looking out the window. The Horntail looked straight at him and Patrick said dragons would never harm Carriers.

"Well in case that fails, I would suggest doing something you're good at," Moody advised. "What are you good at?"

"Quidditch," Harry replied.

"A damn good flier you are, from what I've heard," Moody said.

"But I'm only allowed my wand," Harry pointed out, not that he would be using his wand.

"Then use it to get what you need," the professor told him before he got up and left.

Harry thought for a moment then it came to him. If the dragon did decide to attack him, he would need his Firebolt and to get it, he would need a Summoning Charm. The next day, the morning passed too quickly for Harry, wanting the time without dragons to be as drawn out as possible. His Slytherin friends had been helping him with a Summoning Charm, but only Patrick seemed to really help him with it since he was used to wandless magic. It had to be explained to the Slytherin group that Carriers couldn't handle wands too well because of their wild magic, so they had to do wandless.

After lunch, McGonagall had to go to the Slytherin table to get Harry. Honorary Slytherin or not, he was still part of the Gryffindor House, though he might as well have been a Slytherin since he spent most of his time with them. She couldn't help but wonder if Dumbledore had something to do with it. She sent him to the grounds and towards a tent where the other three champions were. Cedric was pacing and looking slightly anxious.

"Um, Cedric?" Harry called, making his way over to the pacing teen and ignoring Viktor and Fleur. "About the other day…um…"

Cedric looked at him with a smirk then bent down to whisper into his ear, "Wouldn't mind another."

Harry blushed brightly, but gave Cedric a peck on the cheek.

The older teen shook his head then pressed his lips to Harry's in a short kiss then pulled back. "One like that," he added.

The blush only grew darker at that point. "You don't care that I just suddenly kissed you?" Harry asked.

"Why would I?" Cedric chuckled. "You ready for this?"

"Barely," Harry admitted.

"Me too," the other teen agreed. "Best of luck."

"You too," the Carrier returned before Bagman came into the tent.

The man was wearing his Wasp robes and seemed very excited, despite knowing what they were about to face. That was actually probably why he was so amused. "I see we're all here now!" he said cheerfully. "Now, when the audience has gathered, I'm going to offer all of you this bag," he pulled out a small purple silk back, "and you will reach in and randomly select the model of what you are going to face outside. There are different… varieties you see. And you have to collect the golden egg."

Cedric seemed a little green again, but Fleur and Viktor didn't react at all, though looked like they were going to vomit as soon as they opened their mouths. Harry could hear the audience gathering, and knew the time was near. He didn't have much time to collect his thoughts when Bagman started to open the purple silk sack.

"Ladies first," he said, offering it to Fleur.

She reached in and pulled out a small dragon with a two around its neck.

"The Welsh Green," Bagman stated, handing the bag to Krum.

He reached in and quickly grabbed another little dragon and pulled it out, this one red with a three around its neck.

"The Chinese Fireball," the man identified, passing the sack to Cedric next.

Nervously, Cedric reached into the sack and pulled out the third dragon, the blue-gray with a one around its neck.

"The Swedish Short-Snout," he said, moving towards Harry.

Harry knew what was left. He reached into the bag and grabbed the model he knew was the Horntail and pulled it out, noticing a four on the black neck.

"The Hungarian Horntail," Bagman exclaimed, tucking the sack back into his robes. "Well there you have it! You have each pulled out the dragon you will face and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on your dragons. Mr. Diggory, you go first. I'm commentating in a moment. So just come out when you hear the whistle."

Cedric nodded before Bagman left the tent in a rush. "You'll do great, Cedric," Harry reassured him, patting the older teen's arm. "I know you will."

"I can hope," Cedric sighed. "Hope that I am as optimistic as you."

Harry chuckled lightly. "Just be careful," he said before the whistle blew. Seconds later, the crowd roared, signaling Cedric's entrance. From there, it was either Bagman's commentary painting horrible pictures in Harry's mind or the crowd screaming, gasping, and yelling as Cedric did his task. A roar and the applauding crowd told him when Cedric completed his task. Judging from the next applause, the score was pretty good, too.

Fleur went out second and it was the same thing over again. It was over ten minutes later then Viktor was called out. A while later, Krum got the golden egg as well and soon, Harry was called. He exited the tent and walked through a gap in the enclosure fence. He didn't know if the crowd made a sound, only paid attention to the Horntail laying over her clutch of eggs.

Unsure of what he was doing, Harry did the standard greeting between Carriers, and the dragon seemed to understand since her half-furled wings closed a little more as she raised her head and cocked it to the side. She let out a low yelp, snapping her jaws gently at him. The crowd watched curiously, but near the Slytherin's, Patrick grinned.

Harry made a small chirping noise, holding his hands out slowly. The dragon rumbled lowly in her chest, lowering her head to the ground as her yellow eyes watched him closely. He noticed even Bagman was silent from his shock. Harry was approaching this dangerous beast and all it did was lay there!

"Mighty Mother, I greet thee," he said to the dragon. The nesting dragon raised her head and puffed out her chest in pride. "Amongst your clutch is an egg that is not yours. It is fake and I require it. Shall I receive it, you and your clutch may go home."

The Horntail cocked her head again before lifting her wing to look at the eggs she was protecting. She growled lowly as she examined her eggs. Many believed dragons to be dumb beasts, but they knew when there was an egg that wasn't theirs in their cluster. The dragon nudged her eggs to the side, away from the strange golden one, then picked the strange egg up. She held it in her mouth and looked towards the teen.

Harry nodded his head before the dragon stretched out her neck and placed it in front of him. "Advise, Mighty Mother," he started when the dragon started backing up after he picked the golden egg up. "The humans that took you, if you go gently, neither you nor your eggs will be harmed. They do not wish to hurt you or your younglings." She seemed to think for a moment before nodding her head and curling around her eggs. "I thank thee," he added as he turned to leave the fenced area.

The crowd was shocked an amazed, especially the judges. No one made a sound as he left and headed towards the first aid tent. He didn't need treatment, seeing as he only spoke to the dragon instead of fighting it, but he wanted to check on the others. To his amusement, Madam Pomfrey was ranting about the dragons. He could see the shadows of the others in their cubicles, glad to see at least Cedric was sitting up. Madam Pomfrey was still checking over him when she noticed Harry in the entrance.

"I don't need treatment," he quickly told her. "I'm not injured at all."

"How'd you pull that off?" he heard Cedric ask.

"I talked to her," Harry replied with a smirk. Even though they couldn't see him, he could feel all pairs of eyes on his form. "She's just a mother worrying about her eggs. If she knew there was a fake and if I told her there was, she wouldn't complain if all I wanted was the fake."

"So you just talked to her?" Viktor repeated in confusion.

"I had to distract mine by turning a rock into a Labrador," Cedric sighed. "I got the egg, but the thing thought I was more interesting when I grabbed it."

"My skirt caught on fire when I put it to sleep and it snored fire at me," Harry heard Fleur complain.

"I just shot a spell at the dragon and it hit the eye," Viktor stated.

"And she destroyed half the real eggs," Cedric added.

"And you just spoke to it?" Fleur screeched.

"She was very understanding," Harry shrugged off, rubbing the surface of the golden egg in his arms. "Handed me the egg when I told her there was a fake."

"Did you get your score yet?" Viktor asked.

"No," Harry replied, shaking his head.

"Then go get it!" Cedric urged him.

Harry smiled and went back outside to get his score. Madam Maxime lifted her wand and a silver ribbon shot out before forming a nine. Mr. Crouch did the same and the ribbon formed the same number. Dumbledore put up a ten. Same as Mr. Bagman, but Karkaroff put up a four.

Many exclaimed angrily at his score, thinking it was unfair Harry got a bad score while Viktor received a ten from Karkaroff. Harry didn't care and just went back into the tent, or tried to. "That was amazing!" Draco commented, hugging Harry from behind. "You just talked to her and she just listened! What kind of spell did you use?"

"No spell," Patrick told him. "From one mother to another."

"But he's not a mother," Blaise pointed out.

"He will be in the future," Patrick chuckled.

"Mr. Potter," Bagman called, earning a glare from the teen. "Sorry, Mr. Strav. Come on, to the champions' tent for instructions on your next task."

Harry nodded and his friends let him go quite easily so he wouldn't miss anything. He was the first, the other three showed up together. Harry noticed an orange paste on the side of Cedric's face and pouted. Cedric smiled at him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Who'd have thought you would get such a good score for talking to her," he joked, grinning at the younger teen.

"Well done, all of you!" Bagman exclaimed as he bounced into the tent and looked quote pleased. "Now, just a few quick words. You've got a nice break before the second task on February twenty-fourth at half past nine – but we are giving you something to think about in the meantime. These eggs you are holding, you will see that they open…see the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg because it will tell you what the second task is and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well off you go, then!"

**12345678987654321**

Harry never thought he would be more nervous about anything in his entire life, but he found it. True, the two youngest Weasleys and the bookworm haven't left him alone, neither had Rita Skeeter or Dumbledore for that matter, but this was the last thing he expected. A ball? That had the champions do the first dance? Bad enough McGonagall used him for an example dance when she mentioned the Yule Ball in class one day.

Though the day after that, Harry couldn't get Patrick to calm down enough to tell him why he was so excited. Many girls asked Harry to go to the dance with them, but Harry refused each one. Ginny Weasley was one who asked him every day.

"I wish I had a dominant that I can dance with," Harry grumbled after dinner a week later after turning down countless offers and tossing out many candies he believed were laced with love potions or something like it. The candies never smelt right.

Again, Patrick squealed happily. Even Viktor, who had always sat with them from the day they arrived, was staring at him curiously. "Alright, talk," Draco snapped at the cheerful teen. "Why the bloody hell are you so excited?"

"I had to talk to Madam Maxime about it," Patrick started off quickly, but inhaled and continued slowly and calmly. "And she gave me permission to invite my dominants to the dance. I have missed them so much, and they're bringing the younglings!" He squealed again.

"Carrier," Harry explained with one word at Viktor's still confused expression. The larger teen seemed to understand enough and nodded once. "Well glad you're happy about it, Patrick."

"We need to find you a date!" Blaise suddenly exclaimed, looking at Harry as they entered the Slytherin common room. "Come on! I'm going with Daphne Greengrass, Draco's going with Pansy, and Theodore's going with a third year whose name I can't remember. You need a partner!"

"Especially since we champions are going to open the ball," Viktor added.

"You got a date?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Viktor replied, looking to the floor.

"Good for you!" Blaise cheered at him. "Now we just need a date for Harry!"

"Problem there," Patrick sighed. "In case you forgot, Harry's a Carrier. He won't know what to do with a female. I barely know what to do with a female other than my daughters and that's why Madam Maxime let me invite my dominants. Maybe Harry should ask someone he's interested in for his Dominant."

"That would be either Cedric or Snape," Harry lowly said, but the others heard him.

"If Cedric doesn't have a date yet, then ask Snape," Draco encouraged.

"It would look weird going to the ball with a man older than me and I bet he hates occasions like this," Harry pointed out.

"Big deal!" Draco exclaimed. "Ask him anyway!"

"Would he mind if I ask him as a last resort?" Harry asked.

"You would hurt his feelings if he was your last resort," the blonde told him.

"He's a Sire showing interest in you, Harry," Patrick sighed, playing with some cards he found. "Let him know you have interest in him."

"But I already kissed Cedric, what if he misunderstands?" Harry groaned.

"You kissed him and didn't tell him what you were?" Patrick gasped, knocking his stack of cards over. "You! Go talk to your interest! Now!"

"Pushy, pushy, pushy!" Harry chuckled, running from the Slytherin common room as Patrick threw the playing cards at him. "Alright, I'll go talk to him!" He just had to find Cedric first.

He went up and down the stairs, down every corridor he could find, and after about two and a half hours of constant searching, he was about to head back when arms wrapped around his waist and lips pressed against his neck gently. "What are you doing way out here?" he heard a silky voice ask before Harry turned his head to see a grinning Cedric.

"We need to talk for a minute," Harry told him then pulled him into an empty classroom.

"About what?" Cedric asked, confused.

The younger teen sighed heavily before sitting on the floor. "Cedric, do you know what I am?" he asked.

"A wonderful, beautiful wizard," Cedric replied with a smirk.

Harry shook his head. "I'm not a wizard," he admitted. "Cedric, I'm a Carrier."

The older wizard was silent for a moment before shrugging. "And you want me?" he asked.

Harry slowly nodded a couple times. "I do," he replied. "But I don't want you getting mad and misunderstand when I start showing interest in other men. I really, really like you, Cedric. And I don't wanna lose you because I was too stupid to tell you what I am. And if you don't want me anymore because of what I am, I will understand."

"It doesn't matter what you are," Cedric scoffed playfully. "You're you. And I would be honored if you accompany me to the dance."

"You sure?" Harry asked, looking up at Cedric with wide eyes. "I thought you would ask Cho."

"Nah, Viktor asked her," Cedric chuckled. "After I told her I was going to ask someone else. Since you have no date yet and you are the one I wanted to ask, why not? I think it would be quite fun for two champions to go as a couple. Bet it never happened before. So what do you say? Will you allow me to accompany you to the Yule Ball, Harry Strav?"

The younger teen blinked rapidly a few times, but nodded with a smile.

**12345678987654321**

The closer the Yule Ball came, the more nervous Harry and most of the others were. Patrick wouldn't stop bouncing from excitement and he was the only one so far. Very few teachers allowed students to play around as the Yule Ball's date drew nearer, but most didn't tolerate it. One was Snape. He had everyone brewing antidotes for poisons and didn't allow anyone to joke around.

Harry thought it would be a good idea to talk with Snape for a moment after class one day and motioned for his Slytherin friends to leave. When they were gone, Ron and Hermione made their way over to him, but he ignored them and went to Snape. They drew back and left, but were probably waiting in the hallway for him. The disguised Sire looked up at him with his dark orbs.

"I like you," Harry admitted. Snape just continued to stare at him. "And I would have like to ask you to be my date to the Yule Ball, but I don't want you getting into trouble for dating a student. Especially since Dumbledore knows what you are. So if I hurt you by not asking, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize," Snape told him. "I don't enjoy most parties anyway. Lucius always tries to drag me into ones he throws and I never enjoy them. I doubt I would have enjoyed this one anyway. Though if I decide to attend, I hope I can have at least one dance with you."

Harry smiled at him. "I would like that," he said.

"Now hurry and get to your class before you're late," Snape stated with a wave of his hand and a small smirk on his lips.

The teen nodded, but gave Snape a small kiss on the cheek and left the room before his Potions Professor managed to say anything.

**12345678987654321**

The day of the ball finally arrived and Harry felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Draco was pulling out an elegant black velvet dress robe with a high collar and Blaise already pulled out a black tuxedo. Theodore took a dark blue dress robe with silver trimmings from his truck. Harry didn't have much other than black dress robes, which he laid out on his bed. Having enough of the Gryffindors, Harry moved into the Slytherin dorms and was given his own bed next to Draco's. All his important items were there as well.

Patrick, when they saw him, was running all over the place in his bright blue robes, either fixing his hair or adding something new or just changing his clothes until he was satisfied. They eventually got dizzy watching him, though that didn't mean he left them alone. He constantly asked them if he looked good enough. It took Harry a while to calm him down enough to tell him that his Dominants wouldn't care if he attended dressed in rags, they would still think he was beautiful. The other Carrier just flushed and smiled shyly.

Around noon was when his dominants did show up. Patrick refused to leave them alone for a moment except to spend time with his children. Of course, Patrick did introduce them before paying attention to the young ones.

Trayton Yans, Patrick's werewolf, was a tall man of six foot three with silver-streaked red hair and deep amber eyes. He was dressed in black slacks, a red t-shirt, and an open black dress shirt. Giovanni Kinsen, the first Sire, was shorter than the werewolf by a couple of inches with black hair that reached to his mid-back tied into a ponytail at the base of his neck and hazel eyes. He was dressed in formal blue dress robes and kept a close eye on Patrick. The other Sire, Hektor Forson, was a blonde man with spiky hair and playfully blue eyes. He was dressed similar to Trayton, but his colors were silver and blue.

The Dark Veela, Marcus Adaman, looked like a black-haired version of Lucius Malfoy, but without the arrogant air around him and the cane. He was dressed in dark red robes with black clothing underneath. The wizard, Kyle Fort who looked to be in his early-twenties, had dirty-blonde hair and chocolate eyes, dressed in black dress robes. And last, the most intimidating, the were-tiger, Ayden Rapt. He had silver hair with black bangs covering his green eyes that had cat-slit pupils. He was dressed casually, a white button-up shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

Harry wasn't able to catch the name or descriptions of Patrick's younglings before they all left to go somewhere else, more private than the Great Hall. Madam Maxime seemed to welcome the men quite easily, but Dumbledore seemed reluctant to allow such Dark creatures into Hogwarts where there were students, or maybe he was worried one of them would harm Harry and take away his weapon. The teen didn't know, but still kept his distance from the manipulative headmaster.

Harry didn't see them until the ball when he was headed down to meet with Cedric. He actually just saw Hektor, the others were elsewhere. "You're Alexei's son, yes?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied.

"No, don't call me 'sir'," Hektor chuckled. "Just Hektor will do. I'm glad he managed to find you. Poor guy's been a wreck and your mother wasn't much better until he had Samantha. Still the most paranoid human I ever met."

Harry let out a small laugh. "If you'll excuse me, I need to meet up with my date," he said.

"Ah," Hektor gasped. "Don't let me keep you waiting. I need to go find Patrick anyway. He's hiding with the children again."

Another laugh escaped Harry as the Sire wondered off to find his mate. He could believe Patrick disappearing with his younglings. After all, he has been separated from them for quite a few months.

He could hear many whispering about his lack of date as he headed towards the Great Hall, occasionally hearing a few girls that mentioned Cedric didn't have a date either when they saw him. Before he made it to the Hall, Ginny made her way over to him as soon as she saw him and stopped the raven-haired teen from going any farther. "I'm only going to ask you this last time, Harry," she huffed. "I don't understand why you keep denying me, but you are going to be my date and take _me_ to the ball tonight!"

Harry leaned down towards her. "No," he told her in finality. "I don't dance with girls who only want me because of my name or my money, girls like you. Besides, do you really think I don't know what Dumbledore promised you? I will never date you, let alone marry you. So give it up."

"You don't even have a date!" Ginny screeched. "You're going to look like an idiot!"

"Who says I don't have a date?" Harry said with a smirk as he brushed past her and quickly went to the Great Hall. He had to look around for a moment before spotting Cedric, who was leaning against a wall by himself. Viktor wasn't too far away with Cho Chang on his arm, both seemed quite content with their partner. Fleur was on the arm of the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, who couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. With a smile, he made his way over to Cedric. "Hey," he greeted.

"Was wondering if you were going to come or not," Cedric joked.

"Would you have let me not come?" Harry cheekily asked before giving Cedric a small kiss on the lips.

Cedric grinned and whispered into his ear, "I would love to make you come over and over again."

Harry blushed at the sexual comment and slapped Cedric's arm playfully. "Pervert," he commented.

The older teen just laughed before McGonagall came towards them. "Mr. Potter," she gasped. "Mr. Diggory. Where are your dates?"

"We're each others dates," Cedric replied, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist.

McGonagall seemed shocked, as did many others, but both Harry and Cedric ignore them. The professor eventually snapped out of her stupor and led the champions into the Great Hall where many students were gathered together, splitting the crowd as they came through and allowing them entrance into the large space in the center of the room. A smirk came to Harry's lips when he saw Dumbledore's shocked expression.

'Guess he thought I'd take Ginny,' Harry thought to himself before Cedric stopped and was standing right in front of him. He placed on hand on Harry's hip while the other held the younger teen's hand. Harry place his free hand on Cedric's shoulder before gentle music started and Cedric led their dance. He was spun around in circles with his date and careful not to step on Cedric's feet or for Cedric to step on his.

More couples joined the dance slowly, gathering in the once empty space until it was fully crowded. Patrick was being passed from one of his Dominants to another, laughing at each pass. Uncaringly, Harry saw his former best friends sitting at a table, watching him while talking in low voices. He figured they were plotting again, but he made nothing of it and enjoyed his dance with Cedric. A few slow and fast dances later, Cedric led the younger teen outside into the garden area.

"I gotta admit, I've never seen the hall so decorated before," Cedric chuckled.

"Never?" Harry repeated. "Guess they're still trying to impress the other schools."

"Guess so, but it's pointless," the other sighed with a shake of his head. "I mean, I overheard Fleur talked to her date about how their halls were during the holidays. Would not shut up."

Harry laughed gently before looking around curiously.

"What's wrong?" Cedric asked.

"I think I hear Severus," Harry admitted, unconsciously saying Snape's first name.

"Severus?" Cedric copied, confused. "You mean Professor Snape?"

"Yeah," Harry replied absentmindedly. "He's talking with Karkaroff. Karkaroff is nervous about something and Severus is telling him to run if he wants to."

"Shouldn't be eavesdropping," the older teen advised.

"But why is Karkaroff so nervous?"

"Why does it concern us?" Cedric replied before kissing Harry on the cheek. "Come on." He led the younger teen back into the castle, but away from the Hall. Harry looked at him curiously. "I got some advise about the golden egg. I'll give you the password to the prefect bathroom and I want you to go there with the egg. Put it underwater and you'll understand the clue."

"What is the clue?" Harry asked.

Cedric grinned at him. "It's easy to get if you know what to listen for," he told him. "Now the entrance is on the fifth floor, four doors down your left, next to the Boris the Bewildered statue. The password is 'pine fresh'. Best do it sooner than later, before the password changes. You may need a lot of time to plan."

"Alright," Harry said with a nod of his head. "I'll do that when I can. But first, I promised someone a dance if he showed up. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Cedric chuckled. "I'll get some drinks for after."

"Thanks," Harry chirped before turning and running towards the rose garden again. He stopped behind one rose bush to see if Snape was alone, but then the bush was suddenly to his right instead of in front of him. With a smirk, he laced his hands behind his back and smiled towards Snape.

The other sighed. "What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"You said you would like at least once dance with me if you showed up," Harry pointed out. "This may not be in the Hall, but you're still here. Not to mention the music is loud enough to be heard out here. So…"

Snape smirked as the teen trailed off then stepped towards him. "Mr. Strav?" he called, holding out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Harry smiled brightly then place his hand into Snape's. "I would be honored," he replied as the next song started to play from inside, this one another slow.

**And the second task shall be next chapter as well as a lemon…or two… or none because I wanna stay out of trouble… depends on my mood… anyway, hope you liked the chapter! The idea of talking to the dragon just popped into my head and I wanted to screw with the minds of fictional characters. It was fun. XD so review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Well I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter, I did try to make it unique in its own fun way. So I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter as well, the second task and a few of scenes that will lead to lemons, but I probably won't write them down. you'll just have to see if I will or won't.**

**Questions answered: **

**In Harry's Harem so far: **

**Severus Snape-97**

**Tom Riddle-73**

**Fred and George Weasley- 69**

**Charlie Weasley- 66 **

**Lucius Malfoy- 54**

**Fenrir Greyback- 50**

**Draco Malfoy- 49**

**Cedric Diggory- 41**

**Bill Weasley- 34**

**Blaise Zabini- 34**

**Sirius Black- 28**

**Remus Lupin- 28**

**Viktor Krum- 23**

**Rabastan Lestrange- 8**

**Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter characters, only characters not in Harry Potter series**

_Boy-Who-Lived-to-be-a-Two-Timer!_

_Last night, during the traditional Yule Ball that had been part of the Tri-Wizard Tournament for generations, Harry Potter was seen speaking with one Ginny Weasley who claimed that Harry had asked her to the Ball. But who was his date instead?_

_The first Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory._

_I met up with young Ginny and her brother, as well as her brother's date, after seeing this tragedy unfold._

"_He asked me as soon as we learned about the Ball!" young Ginny cried. "And now he's gone off and left me at the last second to dance with another boy!"_

"_He has always been leading her on," her brother, Ronald Weasley, told me. "Acting like he was interested in her ever since he met her. Now he asks her to the Ball and turns his back on her to dance with another guy!"_

_But that, dear readers, wasn't all that was seen. When the two-timing Boy-Who-Lived went to the rose garden outside with Mr. Diggory, who was not aware of Mr. Potter's original date being Ginny Weasley, left him there to dance with another man._

_And not just any man! Oh no, my dear readers! Harry Potter was seen dancing with the residential Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin House and a known Death Eater, Severus Snape._

Annoyed by the paper, Harry tossed it to the side. Rita Skeeter had been banned form Hogwarts grounds by Dumbledore, probably to get on Harry's good side which failed (he wasn't trusting the headmaster anytime soon), so how had she seen all that? And he couldn't believe the nerve of the Weasleys!

He paused for a moment then went wide-eyed. Cedric didn't know who else he had danced with and what if he saw the paper before Harry managed to explain to him. It would be horrible, he just knew it! Cedric would hate him for it!

As soon as breakfast was over, Harry set out in search of Cedric. He couldn't read the Hufflepuff's expression when he spotted him during breakfast. He wasn't sure if the look on his face was anger, annoyance as well, or just frustration. For some reason, it was very hard to read him…or maybe it was because whenever Cedric makes a face it could mean many different emotions. No one could read him.

He managed to find the older teen quick enough and grabbed his arm, unknowingly putting on his best 'shamed and hurt' expression that included watery eyes and a pouting lip and his gaze on the floor. "Ignore the _Prophet_," he heard Cedric say. "Rita Skeeter always ruins people and always lies. If you wanna tell me who else you danced with, I promise I won't get angry no matter who it was. And I highly doubt you would ask Ginny Weasley to be your date. Everyone knows she's obsessed with you. So just ignore it."

"You're not mad at me?" Harry meekly asked, looking up at the older boy.

"No," Cedric replied with a shake of his head.

Harry chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before kissing Cedric. "Thank you," he said when he pulled away.

"Get to class," Cedric chuckled, pecking Harry's lips. "Don't wanna get into trouble. And ignore everyone who believes what the _Prophet_ says."

"I will," Harry assured as he turned and ran to his first class, which was Double Potions with Gryffindors and Slytherins. Harry wasn't sure what to call himself. The only people from Gryffindor that still accepted him were the Weasley twins, their friend Lee Jordan, and Neville. They still talked with him, Neville more nervous around the Slytherins than the pranking trio, but they were still accepting of him.

He managed to make it into the room and sat next to Draco seconds before the professor came in and the lesson went on as it normally did. Many people were staring at Harry and whispering behind their hands, which made Snape take a few points off of the whisperers. Some even looked at the professor and whispered about him. Harry's sensitive ears could pick up everything said in the room, and didn't doubt Snape could hear them as well.

As the day passed, no one approached him about the article. Then again, they probably tried but his friends didn't allow them. He did see Draco with a smug smirk after seeing a third-year run by him with growing front teeth.

When he confronted the blonde about it, Draco's smirk just grew smugger before he changed the subject. "Find out the egg yet?" he asked.

"I'll try later tonight," Harry replied. "Now what did that third year do to make you mutate her face?"

"Tried to ask me about the article, and you, and if you really were a two-timer," Draco scoffed with a wave of his hand. "Don't know why she bothered coming to me. I thought I was too intimidating for anyone outside of Slytherin to talk to."

"You're intimidating, alright," the raven-haired teen chuckled lightly as he shook his head. "Anyway, come on. Dinner time in ten minutes."

**12345678987654321**

It was a sham to call this a tub. In Harry's opinion, it was a pool with many different knobs to play with that sprayed water with different features for each one and with different scents. Surprisingly, the pool-tub filled up quickly. Harry shed all his clothes and shifted from his human form to his Carrier self then went into warm water. His feet barely touched the bottom, but it felt nice to soothe his muscles and even swam back and forth in the tub, one side to the other. To his surprise since he received no swimming lessons in his youth, he was a natural.

He figured out another use of his tail as he swam. Actually, it was something his entire body did. His body moved like a fish's body, his legs and tail pressed together and waving side to side to push him along and his arms used to control which direction he was going. He didn't even realize that he was underwater for three minutes before coming up for air.

Though the swimming was fun, Harry glanced towards the egg and figured he might as well get that done and over with, then maybe swim around a bit longer. Going back to his pile of clothes and the egg next to them, he picked up the golden egg and opened it. He only opened it once before to hear a screeching wail, but it sounded like there was a rhythm to it, not that many picked up on.

The screeching erupted again, making Harry drop it in surprise like he did the last time. The screeching seemed to come to a halt. Instead, there was a gurgling song. He tilted his head and then dived down to retrieve the egg, only to hear the song clearly.

"_**Come and seek us where our voices sound, **_

_**We cannot sing above the ground,**_

_**And while you're searching, ponder this:**_

_**We've taken what you'll sorely miss,**_

_**An hour long you'll have to look,**_

_**And to recover what we took,**_

_**But past an hour – the prospect's black,**_

_**Too late, it's gone, it won't come back**_."

His head cocked to the side again before he picked up the egg, closed it, and went back to the surface of the water. He kept just his head above the water then lifted the egg halfway up to stare at it intently. Screeching above the water yet music under it. What in the water had human voices? He glanced up at the painting on the wall, a snoozing mermaid on a rock.

'Mermaids?' he thought to himself. 'Are there even any in the lake?' If there were, then he had a lot of problems. True, he could use his Carrier form to swim, but he didn't know how he would be able to breathe. If there were mermaids, then they were most likely at the bottom. And they would have something very important to him in their possession.

What was the most important thing to him? He had the marauders map, his photo album (with pictures of Ron and Hermione replaced by pictures of his current friends), and his Invisibility Cloak, but that was it. Would they take one of those?

"I didn't think you would show up _tonight_," he heard someone say, causing the Carrier to jump in surprise, dropping the egg again, and spin around to see Cedric there staring at him with wide eyes. "Not that I've been coming here every night or anything."

"Hey," Harry greeted, ducking his chin into the water.

"Hey," Cedric greeted back. "I couldn't sleep. Thought the water would help me relax enough. Do you mind if I join you?"

Harry shook his head and turned away when Cedric started to undress. Deciding it would probably be a better idea to get the egg from underwater again, Harry dove down and got it. "So what do you think they'll take from you?" he suddenly asked when he resurfaced.

"Figured out the clue, huh?" Cedric chuckled as he slipped into the water.

"Yeah," Harry replied, turning back around. He blushed at the sight of Cedric's chest. He was leaning against the side of the tub with his arms on the edge and keeping him up.

"You figured it out fast," the older teen commented. "All the bubbles were gone by the time I managed to." He sighed and tilted his head back. "I don't know what they're going to take from me. You?"

Harry shook his head again.

Cedric stared at the horns on Harry's forehead with curiosity. The younger teen probably forgot which form he was in. "So you are a Carrier," he said.

Harry nodded his head this time, making his way over to the edge. "You doubt it when I told you?" he asked as he placed the golden egg next his pile of clothes.

"Not really," Cedric replied with a shrug. "But I never saw a Carrier in their real form before."

"And you can't see all of me right now," Harry told him firmly.

"Why not?" Cedric asked.

"I give off a sexual appeal," the Carrier said. "Even if you saw me shirtless, you would want nothing more than to have sex with me. And since I have no clothes on right now, you can't see me entire body for that."

"Then mind if I ask you something?" the older teen sighed before smirking. Harry shook his head. "Do you really have eight nipples like they say Carriers do?" His answer was a splash of water in the face and a muttered insult. He just laughed. "I was only curious!" he defended.

"Pervert," Harry muttered.

Cedric only grinned at him then gave him a kiss on the lips in apology. Unsure of what was driving him, Harry kissed back and allowed Cedric to deepen the kiss. When he felt Cedric's tongue running over his lips, he opened his mouth with a moan and tangled his tongue with Cedric's. He reached up and gripped at Cedric's hair and found his back against the tub wall with Cedric in front of him, their lips still connected.

_**(Afterwards)**_

Harry let out a low purr and he rubbed his head against Cedric's chest, earning a small, happy sigh from his Dominant and a hand through his hair. His rear and lower back were sore, but ignored it in favor of cuddling with his first mate.

Cedric didn't seem to mind, but did point out that they probably should head back to their dorms before they got into trouble. Cedric let Harry out of the water first, slapping his butt. Harry yelped lightly and playfully glared at his mate. The older teen only chuckled at him before getting out of the water as well. Harry dressed quickly, but when Cedric only had his pants on, he hissed and rubbed at his neck where Harry bit him.

"You bite really hard," he commented.

"Sorry," Harry sheepishly said as he picked up the golden egg. "If it make you feel any better, you're fucking huge and I was overthrown by the passion when I bit you."

Cedric laughed gently. "Glad to know I made it enjoyable for you," he stated.

Harry smirked and kissed him once last time. "I better get back to the dorm," he said. Cedric nodded in understanding before Harry ran out of the prefects' bathroom.

Then Cedric cursed. Harry was still in his Carrier form! And he didn't tell him before he left! He threw his shirt on and ran out to find the raven-haired teen, but didn't see him. He only hoped Harry would make it back to the dorm without anyone seeing him.

Harry, on the other hand, didn't realize he was in Carrier form until he reached the dungeons. He had taken to sleeping in the Slytherin's dorm as of late. All the portraits were asleep and he didn't run into any professor, so he was safe for now. When he suddenly remembered he was still in his Carrier form, he silently cursed himself and was about to change back if it wasn't for the clawed hand on his wrist.

"What are you doing out so late at night?" he heard Snape ask him before he turned his head to see his Potions Professor in his Sire form. "Especially in that form?"

"Was figuring out the clue for the second task," Harry admitted. "I forgot I was like this on my way back."

Snape released his hand with a quirk of his eyebrow. "Your scent is different," he pointed out. "You've mated. Mr. Diggory, I presume?" Harry blushed, but nodded, knowing better than to lie to someone that could smell the sex on him. Snape hummed again. "You do realize that now you will be searching for others to father your unfertilized eggs, correct?"

Harry stared at him with wide eyes. "I wasn't told that," Harry said. "Dad just told me that my magic keeps my baby from growing until all my eggs are fertilized."

"Technically, it is currently a zygote, not a fetus," Snape stated. "And yes, you're magic will stop it from growing until the rest of your litter are fathered, but now that you have one fertilized egg inside of you, your instincts will drive you to find other Dominants to father the rest."

"Why wasn't I told that before?" Harry whined.

"I suppose Alexei thought it was obvious," the Sire commented. "You won't be looking for all your Dominants in one night, but it will go by quicker now. I suppose you only mated with him because he was not only your interest, but also because your searching phase turned a bit more forceful."

"I guess so," Harry agreed with a shrug.

"Change back then head to the dorm," Snape ordered him with a nudge of his head.

"Why are you in your Sire form?" Harry asked quickly as he changed forms.

"I can use the shadows much easier in this form," Snape replied. "Bed. Now."

"Yes, sir," Harry sighed before he continued on his way to the dorm.

**12345678987654321**

Surprisingly, Snape helped him a little bit with the second task. He didn't do much, but it was enough for Harry. Gillyweed, something Snape had plenty of in his storage cupboard, was supposed to give him gills for a full hour so he could stay under for the needed time. He swallowed it seconds before the whistle blew and dived in, holding his breath in case it didn't take effect for a few more seconds. As soon as he was in the seaweed patch, he shifted to his Carrier form to swim easier.

He eventually heard the merpeople singing about half the time gone and swam towards the song, emerging from the seaweed to see many merpeople swimming around and a choir singing their song. In the center of the merpeople crowd were four people. A young, silver-haired girl, Cho, another young girl he didn't recognize, and his heart nearly stopped at the sight of the fourth. Samantha.

Pushing himself towards the four, he ignored the merpeople and headed straight for his younger sister. How she got here and how they got her from Alexei and Jesse was a wonder, but he had to get her out. He stopped in front of her and grabbed the rope that kept her attached to the bottom, slashing it with his claws then holding his sister close to him.

He glanced around to see if the others were coming. He spotted Cedric with a bubble around his head coming, stopping in front of the dark-haired girl before taking a knife from his pocket and removing her binds. As soon as he had her, he spotted Harry and smiled with a nudge of his head towards the surface. Harry shook his head. Cedric stared at him in confusion before swimming upwards with his precious person. Hopefully, Cedric understood why Harry stayed behind.

Harry took another glance around and soon someone came swimming towards him…with a human body and shark head. He recognized who it was, especially when the shark head bit the binds and carried Cho off towards the surface. That only left the silver-haired girl, but he couldn't see Fleur anywhere. Time was running short.

With a snort that only created a bubble and no noise, Harry quickly slashed at the binds holding the girl and carried both of them off before the merpeople could do anything. His Carrier form got him close to the surface quickly and he started to feel the gillyweed phase out. He shifted forms then broke from the water with his sister and the girl he assumed was Fleur's sister as well.

The two slowly opened their eyes before looking around in confusion. Samantha squeaked happily and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, holding onto him as he swam towards the bank. Fleur's sister was still confused and Harry didn't let her go until they were on the bank.

Fleur ran over to them as they came out of the water, as did many others. Madam Pomfrey came armed with blankets to warm them and the others came to make sure they were alright. Fleur refused to let go of her sister, crying that Grindylows grabbed her and she wasn't able to make it and how worried she was.

"Harry!" someone called out. "Samantha!"

Both turned to see Alexei and a worried, heavily pregnant Jesse coming over with Chris right behind them, holding onto Jesse's hand. Jesse grabbed Samantha first, holding her tightly, before grabbing Harry and hugging him just as tight. Alexei was looking over them as much as he could while Jesse held them, making sure they weren't hurt. Chris hugged Samantha on the side and cried in relief.

"Let them go, Jess, they're fine," Alexei sighed, running a hand through Harry's hair.

"But I was so worried!" Jesse exclaimed.

"They're fine!" Alexei repeated sternly, but was grinning.

As soon as he let go of the two, Alexei picked up Samantha and held her to his side while giving Harry a one-arm hug. "You did well," he said. "I'm proud of you."

Harry smiled slightly then looked up at Alexei. "How'd they get Samantha?" he asked.

"I wouldn't let them take anyone actually," Alexei admitted. "But we thought we'd drop in and visit you and somehow got roped into this thing." He glanced towards Dumbledore with a glare. "I think he's finally realized who we are."

"What took him so long?" Harry scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

"Well you gotta remember something, son," his father stated. "When he first saw us, your mother was sixteen. He's grown quite a bit since then. And he only saw me in my Sire form. He didn't hear either of our names, other than yours. We look too different, he didn't recognize us."

"But he does now?" Harry asked unsurely and uneasily.

"Possibly," Alexei growled. Harry noticed Jesse chewing on his bottom lip, hearing their conversation, then grabbed Chris's hand gently and moved closer to Alexei.

A hand on Harry's shoulder made him jump before he turned to see a smirking Cedric. "What were you doing staying down there?" he asked. "You could have returned within the time frame."

"Wanted to make sure everyone got out safely," Harry replied. "Not in my nature to leave behind people who need help."

"Hero complex, right?" Cedric joked with a chuckle.

Harry smiled and shook his head playfully. "So who is your hostage?" the Carrier asked, looking at the younger girl behind Cedric.

Cedric turned to look at her with a kind smile then pushed her forward a little bit until she was next to him. "My little cousin who I love like a sister," he replied. "Ashley, this is Harry Strav. I told you about him in my letters. Remember?"

Ashley nodded once. "Hi," she greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Harry returned with a soft smile before finding arms wrapped around him. He turned his head a little, catching a snickering Alexei from the corner of his eyes, to see Fleur hugging him.

"You saved Gabrielle," Fleur stated breathlessly. "Even though she was not your hostage, you saved 'er."

"Yeah," Harry said cautiously.

Fleur let go of him then stood in front of the raven-haired teen before giving him a kiss on each cheek. "Thank you!" she said before going back to her sister.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Ludo Bagman's magically enhanced voice rang through the air. "We have reached out decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each champion as follows…

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

"I deserve zero," Fleur protested lowly, shaking her head. Patrick came up behind her and disagreed with her, which started a playful fight between the two.

"Cedric Diggory," Bagman continued. "Who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour. We award him forty-seven points." The crowd cheered. "Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points." Harry noticed Karkaroff clapped hard, looking superior. "Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect. He returned last, well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own."

Alexei playfully cuffed Harry on the back of the head, but was beaming down at him proudly. Jesse ran a hand through his hair as both Samantha and Chris latched onto his arms. Harry was hoping that the Merchieftainess didn't mention he was a Carrier. Dumbledore was still looking towards him with unreadable eyes. He was the one who talked to the Merchieftainess, so if it was mentioned, Dumbledore didn't tell anyone else.

"Most of the judges," Bagman said, giving Karkaroff a nasty look, "feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However…Mr. Potter-"

"Strav!" Harry shouted out.

"Apologies," Bagman chuckled. "Mr. Strav's score is forty-five points."

"We're tied!" Cedric exclaimed happily, patting Harry's back.

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June," Bagman continued when the applause settled down. "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions!"

Madam Pomfrey started to herd the champions and hostages inside to change into dry clothes. Alexei motioned for Jesse and Chris to go with Harry and Samantha before making his way to Snape.

Snape noticed him right away. "He knows," the Potions Master pointed out. "Asked me if I was aware."

"What did you tell him?" Alexei asked.

"That I was, but he never asked before, so I said nothing. Seemed quite angry with me about that." Alexei shook his head with a low laugh. "He knows who you are now, as well. He is probably planning to take Harry from you again and will most likely drag the Ministry into it."

Alexei glared towards the old human. "I would hate to bring Harry into all this," he admitted. "That human will try. He'll probably bring this before the main court." He looked back at Snape. "I have a small suggestion. As I said, I would hate to bring Harry into this, but it may be the only way. Just tell him that if Harry was taken from us again, he may never trust anyone, especially him, ever again."

Snape nodded. "I'll pass that along," he said. "By the way, he has mated with his first Dominant."

"Judging from your tone, it wasn't you," the other Sire commented.

"No, but he has shown interest in me," Snape told him.

"Who is his Dominant?" Alexei asked.

"The other Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory."

**12345678987654321**

Harry was uneasy, which was a bit of an understatement. They received no clues for the third task and only knew the date. They didn't know what to expect or how to prepare for whatever may happen. He and Cedric were often found in an unused classroom, making out or Cedric was teaching Harry a few useful spells.

Snape had been helping him as well, at least with his wandless magic. It took Harry a while, but consider how he could barely levitate a cauldron from one side of the room to the other at the beginning of the year, he was much better. He could rearrange the entire room with just a couple flicks of his wrist now, and it was only mid-April.

Two people were helping him with his magic and they were his main interest. But since he mated with Cedric, his instincts have been driving him towards Snape. Cedric said he understood, saying there was a book on Carriers and Sires in his family library and knew enough. The older teen didn't seem to mind when Harry started spending a little more time around Snape, still not cutting his time with Cedric.

It was actually during one of his nights training with Snape in the Forbidden Forest that Hedwig flew over. He had let her go with Alexei when they left a week after the second task. He wasn't sure when he was going to see his family again and knew that Jesse was close. Harry had been getting anxious lately, looking for Hedwig every morning with the mail all month, hoping maybe he would get some good news about Jesse and the baby.

Both Snape and Harry were in their other forms. Snape was firing spells and curses towards Harry, who either dodged of used different protection charms to block them. The snow owl screeched at them as she flew over, stopping their practice before landing on Harry's shoulder. Even in his Carrier form, Hedwig knew her master and always knew where to find him. She also knew when to give him his mail, either privately or in a populated area. Alexei told her this was supposed to be private, but her master was either with the Sire or with the other wizard. This was as private as she could get.

"Hey, Hedwig," Harry greeted with a bright smile, rubbing his head gently against hers. She nipped affectionately at his ear before holding up her leg. The Carrier took the letter from her and lifted his tail for her to rest on. Hedwig happily climbed from his shoulder to his tail that was lifted up to his arms.

Recognizing the handwriting, Harry's smile grew brighter, not noticing Snape coming closer. He ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter. As soon as he unfolded it, something fell out and landed face-down on the grass. He bent down and picked it up, unable to breathe when he saw the picture. Jesse was laying on the bed, shirtless but with blankets covering his lower half. In his arms was a bundle wrapped in yellow with a tuff of blonde hair and Alexei's mix-colored eyes.

His attention turned to the letter seconds later, wanting to know how everything went.

_Hey, Harry!_

_Guess what? If you saw the picture already, then it was kind of dumb to make you guess. Jesse is doing fine and so is your new baby sister. We plan on coming to see you go through your third task, so you can see her up close then. _

_Well, Harry, in case you are curious, your little sister's name is Briana Crystal Strav. She is perfectly healthy and the birth was easy on Jesse. He was knocked out! Best for it, trust me. I have to open him up to take you guys out. _

_Anyway, you get to meet her in June. She should be old enough by then to go outside for some periods of time, but Jesse will probably bundle her up for a while. _

_With much love, _

_Your whole family (including little Briana, she will know you soon enough)_

"Are you hiding a light in your mouth?" Snape joked. "Your grin is too bright."

"Mum had the baby," Harry explained. "I got another sister. Her name's Briana."

"That's good," Snape said, glancing at the picture Harry was holding as the teen folded the letter and put it into his pocket, the picture soon after.

Harry sighed slightly, something Snape didn't miss. "Something on your mind?" he asked.

"My whole life, all I wanted as a family," the carrier replied. "Now I have a mum, a dad, even a brother and two sisters. Not to mention I get to have some kids some time. I just don't know who all would want me. I'm not very attractive or gifted or anything. I'm surprised Cedric even likes me."

"You know that's not true," Snape reprimanded him. "You are very beautiful, Carrier or Human. You are gifted, in more ways than one. You are very bright and very sturdy. You don't let anything hold you back. And despite how you were treated as a child, you are still kind and considerate. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

"You don't know that," Harry scoffed. "Don't know it or don't mean it."

"But I do," Snape reassured him before pulling the Carrier to him and kissing the top of his head. Harry tilted his head back and pressed his lips to Snape's. Their tails wrapped around each other while Snape's wings enclosed them as his hands roamed under the shirt covering Harry's chest. Harry moaned gently as his hands were placed on the Sire's shoulders and pulled Harry up a little bit to deepen the kiss.

_**(Afterwards)**_

Snape chuckled lightly when Harry buried his face into his chest, one hand still holding onto his own and their tails still intertwined. Harry let out a low exhale and looked up at Snape with a small smile. "There's still two more," he stated. "I can't explain it, but it's like I can feel them. It almost feels like there are four things inside of me and only two of them feel right."

"I know," Snape told him. "You still need to find someone to father those two. If your magic was blocking out my and Mr. Diggory's seed from them, then no matter how often we mate, neither of us will father them."

Harry thought back to the dreams he had at the beginning of the school year, of the multiple children and of the oldest four. He figured out who two of them belonged to, after all it was pretty obvious now. But who was the twin's father?

**And that is the end of this chapter! ^^ next chapter, I will mention the last two being conceived at first then we go back to the tournament. I already got ideas as to how to work all this stuff out, so leave me alone.**

**Anyway, hope this chapter was satisfying and the only reason I didn't write the lemons is…actually two reasons. One, I know a warning said 'underage sex' and 'explicit sex', but then it just donned on me…Harry's fourteen in this story. I can't write that because then it becomes like child pornography or something like that in my eyes. I just can't write that… I would feel wrong writing that. I'll mention it, but I won't write the actual lemons until Harry is older and it doesn't feel so wrong.**

**Reason two, I have read great story that had such detail and were absolutely amazing, but then here comes a lemon and the story is gone a while later. I don't wanna deal with that, so for now, no lemons until Harry's older.**

**So I hope those are good enough reasons. Now please review and tell me what you think of the chapter! ^^**


	11. Chapter 10

Hey, everyone! I know I haven't updated in forever and I could probably give you all kinds of excuses, but they aren't the point. The point is that I have finally updated and here is the new chapter! I hope all of you enjoy it! ^^

**Also, I decided to end who gets into the Harem and this is who we have all together: **

**Severus Snape- 104**

**Cedric Diggory- 50**

**Tom Riddle- 104**

**Sirius Black- 37**

**Fred and George Weasley- 88**

**Bill Weasley- 40**

**Charlie Weasley- 81**

**Blaise Zabini- 40 **

**Lucius Malfoy- 68**

**Viktor Krum- 31**

**Remus Lupin- 38**

**Draco Malfoy- 63**

**Fenrir Greyback- 64**

**Rabaston Lestrange- 15**

**And the ones who will be in the harem due to popular demand are the following:**

**Severus Snape with 104 points**

**Tom Riddle with 104 points**

**Fred and George Weasley with 88 points**

**Charlie Weasley with 81 points**

**Lucius Malfoy with 68 points**

**Fenrir Greyback with 64 points**

**Draco Malfoy (I will figure something out concerning him and his father) with 63 points**

**Cedric Diggory (since I kinda already got him in) with 50 points**

**Now that we got that out of the way, the end of this chapter will have a bit of a twist and then we aren't following the books anymore. So yay! XD I love messing around with things like this! Follow the book a bit then throw everyone off with the most outrageous thing! It's loads of fun!**

**So here it is! ^^ enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the Sires and Carriers and the children from them, for the exception of those that are Harry Potter characters. I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters, only those I made up. **

****

Sirius had contacted Harry once again, wanting to meet up with him to discuss what he was going to do in the tournament for the third task and asked Harry to bring him some food. The encounter did not go how either of them planned or expected. The teen still had two eggs ready to be fathered and the two that already were would not yet grow because his magic wouldn't let them. The urge to mate and find someone to father his two bare eggs was too strong and halfway through their conversation, Harry had jumped his godfather.

In his defense, Sirius did try to stop it and did try to fight the sexual appeal Carrier give off during mating or when one sees a Carrier partially naked. He did try to talk sense into Harry. He honestly did, but even the strongest willed man could not resist a Carrier.

Harry's instincts just screamed at him.

Find a worthy male!

Find a worthy father!

Mate!

His instincts just took complete control over him and he barely realized what was going on until he regained his senses, which was when they climaxed and he was seated on Sirius's lap with his legs wrapped around Sirius's waist, the once hard flesh inside of him softening.

They agreed to not talk about it, but even though they agreed to that, both knew that they wouldn't able to keep that agreement. Harry is a Carrier, after all. He had mated with Sirius to conceive more young. No matter what they agreed on, they both knew this wasn't something they could just forget. They knew it would be awkward between them for a while, but it was bound to blow over.

Patrick did not help Harry's anxiousness, though.

"So?" he asked.

"'So'?" Harry repeated in frustration. "'So'? That's all you can say to help me with this? I just had sex with my godfather! MY GODFATHER! I am now carrying his children! I don't know how to deal with this! And all you can offer to help me with is 'So'?"

"You were warned by me and your Sire Dominant," Patrick pointed out. "If you try to suppress yourself from finding mates, your instincts will drive you even more and they will eventually take you over and make you find someone worthy enough to father your last two. And your Dominant told you when only one was conceived, you would start looking even more and your instincts will grow even stronger to find fathers for the others. This isn't a surprise, Harry. You just gotta accept it and move on."

"But he's my godfather," Harry whimpered. "My godfather! We could barely look at each other when we were done! This has completely ruined the relationship I already had with him!"

"Well, shit happens," Patrick chuckled, waving his hand a little bit. "Tend to accept it as it comes by. If things are awkward right now, then they'll be awkward. But you two will eventually recover from this. And maybe when he realizes that you are indeed carrying his young, he'll become an official Dominant."

"What do you mean official Dominant?" the raven-haired Carrier asked, tilting his head to the side a little bit.

"Well take Cedric and Severus for example real quick," Patrick started to explain, looking up to the ceiling. "They are your official Dominants. You chose them and mated with them, just as they chose you. The mating was mutual. You were of competent mind and body when you mated with them, as they were with you, which makes them your official Dominants.

"Now your godfather is an unofficial Dominant. He can be a lover, but he is not a mate and is not part of your Dom Harem. You were driven by your instincts and he was driven by your sexual appeal. Neither of you were over complete control of yourselves. You were barely aware of what you were doing until it ended.

"Because of the differences in the mating, Severus and Cedric are your official Dominants. Your godfather, Sirius, is not because the mating was not completely mutual, it was enforced."

"I think I get it," Harry groaned, rubbing his head. "But still. After that, he may never want to see me face-to-face again."

"I doubt that," Patrick laughed gently. "He loves you, Harry. Maybe not like a Dominant loves a Submissive, but he does love you. He may need some time to think over this, but he will eventually come to terms about what happened and move on."

Before Harry could say anything else, a hand placed itself on his shoulder. He looked up to find Snape staring down at him. The Sire then nudged his head towards the door. A small grin made its way to Patrick's lips as he waved at the pair before they left the room.

"Something wrong?" Harry hesitantly asked.

"There are many things we have to discuss, preferably sooner than later," Snape replied. "Especially now that your entire litter has been fathered."

"You heard that or can smell it?" the teen asked lowly.

"Both," Snape replied. "I have no objection as to who you mate with, Harry. Your instincts only make you choose worthy mates. If your instincts drove you to Black, then he is a worthy mate for you. I'll just have to tolerate him if he becomes official. If not, then oh well."

Harry snickered under his breath. Snape accepted this much easier than he did. "So what kind of things do we need to talk about?" Harry said softly as they made their way down a slightly crowded hallway.

"When we reach somewhere more private," he assured. "By the way, now that Dumbledore is aware that you know the truth now, he will try to break you away from your family. By any means necessary."

"You think he'll try to poison me again?"

"No, he won't try potions again unless he knows the secret our kind tries very hard to hide," Snape assured with a shake of his head before he looked over his shoulder and his eyes narrowed. "We have shadows." Harry, a little confused, turned his head a little, but looked forward again when Snape grabbed his arm and pulled him to his side. "Don't look," he advised. "They try to watch you as often as possible and report to him whenever you do something they deem suspicious. Such as you running off during that Hogsmeade weekend."

"Do they know what I am?" he asked.

"Possibly," Snape replied. "I am unsure. Dumbledore has not approached me about you, so I am unsure of the answer to that." Harry let out a low hum, staying by his Dominant's side.

As soon as they entered the dungeons, the two following them had stopped. Whether they stopped because it was Slytherin territory or because they were arguing about continuing to follow him. He didn't know, nor care. A glance at Snape told him that the Sire didn't care much, either.

"So what do we need to talk about?" the teen asked.

"Many things," Snape replied, leading Harry into the Potions classroom.

**12345678987654321**

Lounging in the library, Harry was completely at peace. It was quiet. It was comforting. He could get his work done.

"Harry, we need to talk," a snooty voice broke off his train of thought.

And now his library time was ruined.

"As far as I am aware, Granger, there is nothing we need to discuss since we are no longer friends and you have no right to address me so casually," Harry stated, looking at the bushy-haired witch from the corner of his eyes before looking back at the book he was reading. Who knew there were truly so many different lycanthropes with different properties? It was amazing!

She sat down on the bench across from his current 'lay down' spot. "We need to talk," she said more sternly. "Why aren't you listening to me?"

"Because I had enough of listening to your lies the past three years," he replied casually, flipping the page. Wow, there are were-moles. Who knew?

"Harry, I do not know where you heard me and Ron and Dumbledore stealing from you, but it isn't true!" she exclaimed. "Will you pay attention?"

"Nope," Harry replied with a pop at the 'p'.

"Harry James Potter, I do not know where you got this attitude, but you better straighten out right now!" she finally snapped.

"Harry James Strav," he corrected carelessly. Alexei let him keep the middle name Lily and James gave him, just something to make him still feel like he was part of the Potter family, even though his last name had to be changed to Strav once he was with his real family. "And I just prefer not associating with thieves."

"We are not thieves!" Granger stated firmly.

"Dumbledore kidnapped me from my real parents when I was three weeks old, stuffed me with the Potter couple, then when they died, he stuffed me with the Dursleys and paid them to be abusive, stole money from my accounts to pay you and Weasley and Mrs. Weasley to act like my friends and surrogate mother and to spy on me, so yeah. You're all thieves. No point arguing." Wow, were-moles are just as blind as a regular mole, but have an excellent sense of smell. Not to mention theirs claws are pretty dangerous, but they're still the weakest lycanthrope.

"We did not steal money and I don't know where you are getting this idea, but this has gone on long enough!" Granger commented.

"I went to Gringotts and was shown a list of transactions as well as to who or what the payments were given to and I did not authorize any of it, nor did I authorize any of my family possessions being handed out like they were non-important," he pointed out uncaringly, though he was starting to get angry. He flipped the page in his book. Wow, were-hyenas!

"We did not steal from you and Dumbledore wasn't paying us to do anything!" she continued on. "We are your friends because we care about you." Harry snorted. "And we want to keep being your friends, but you won't listen to anything we say and avoid us like we're the plague!"

"You are not my friends," Harry sighed. Cool, were-hyenas had high-pitched laughter that could make anyone squirm from the agony their eardrums were suffering from. "If you were my friends, don't you think you would care a little bit more whenever I came to school skinnier than when I left the previous year? Or ask about the scars I have? Or even bother writing to me to ask how I was instead of writing about how your day was? No, I thought not. You were just doing what you were paid to do, keep me under Dumbledore's thumb and you failed. Now unless you get me back as a friend, you won't get paid any money from my vaults. How interesting this works out."

"Harry, we want to be your friends because we do care about you-"

"Then why are you just now approaching me about this?" he asked. "Because Dumbledore finally told you that you won't get paid unless you get me back under his control? Sorry, no dice." Huh, were-hyenas are the only recorded lycanthropes that can have litters. How strange…

"Why are you so convinced that we're stealing from you and that we don't care?" she shrieked, earning a harsh shush from Madam Prince.

"Because I caught you two reporting to Dumbledore about me last year and second year and bank transactions don't lie," he replied with a heavy sigh. "Go lie to and ruin someone else's life. We're done here." He snapped the book close and went over to the librarian to let her know that he was going to check out this one. He could always go to Severus or to the Hufflepuff dorms to read and relax. After all, Cedric and Severus are his Dominants, why wouldn't he be safe and relaxed with them?

Noticing that Granger was trying to catch up to him, he broke into a run towards the Hufflepuff dorms. Thankfully, when it seemed that she was about to catch him when Ron stepped out from around a corner (purposely trying to trap him or by mere coincidence, he didn't know), Cedric appeared from another corner.

"Hey, Cedric!" Harry cheerfully called to his Dominant, running up to him.

Cedric laughed gently, ruffling Harry's hair before giving him a soft kiss. "What are you up to?" he playfully asked.

"I'm being stalked and need to get away because they're trying to do mean things to me," Harry replied with a slight pout before smiling up at his Cedric. The Hufflepuff raised an eyebrow before looking the direction Harry came from to see Granger and Weasley staring at them with wide eyes.

"Well then, come on, we need to meet up on the Quidditch pitch to learn of our third task," he commented, leading Harry away. "By the way, what is that book you have?"

"Severus gave me permission to go into the Restricted Section and I found this fun little book on all types of lycanthropes," the younger teen replied. "I've found werewolves, of course, but also were-leopards, were-panthers which are different from were-leopards, were-bears, were-tigers, were-moles, were-hyenas, but Granger came in and I couldn't read anymore."

"Were-moles?" Cedric repeated in amusement.

"Who knew?" Harry chuckled with a shrug of his shoulder.

They laughed for a while. Occasionally Harry flipped open the book to a random page to see if they would land on another strange lycanthrope. So far, they landed on were-coons, were-rabbit where they both joked about the killer rabbit in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Harry was surprised Cedric knew what that movie was, or even had knowledge of Muggle devices. He said he often got curious and had Muggle items all over his room back home. They also found out there are were-demons, were-bats that were sometimes mistaken for vampires on few occasions since they sometimes looked quite similar, and were-hawks.

When they did reach the Quidditch pitch, both were stunned into silence. Fleur looked curious about it, but Krum seemed to understand why Cedric and Harry were so shocked, being a Quidditch player himself. There were hedges all over it.

"Hello there!" a cheery Ludo Bagman called to them. "What do you think? Growing nicely, aren't they? Give them a month and Hagrid'll have them twenty feet high. Don't worry, you'll have your Quidditch field back to normal once the task is over!" That part was directed at the two Hogwarts champions glaring at him. "Now, I imagine you can guess what we're making here?"

There was silence for a moment. "Maze," Krum grunted.

"That's right!" Bagman seemed to cheer. "A maze. The third task is really very straightforward. The Triwizard Cup will be placed in the center of the maze. The first champion to touch it will receive full marks."

"We seemply 'ave to get through the maze?" Fleur asked.

"There will be obstacles," Bagman happily pointed out, bouncing on his feet in excitement. Was there any way to depress this guy? "Hagrid is providing a number of creatures…then there will be spells to be broken… all that sort of thing, you know." Harry had a feeling that the creatures Hagrid would be providing would be the kind he finds 'cute' and everyone else finds 'gruesome'. "Now, the champions who are leading on points will get a head start into the maze," Bagman continued, grinning to Harry and Cedric, "Then Mr. Krum will enter…then Miss Delacour. But you will all be in with a fighting chance, depending how well you get the obstacles. Should be fun, eh?" Everyone politely nodded. "Very well…if you haven't got any questions, we'll go back up to the castle, shall we?"

Cedric wrapped an arm around Harry waist and led him back to the castle, not even noticing that Bagman was trying to stand by the youngest champion.

**12345678987654321**

The day of the task finally arrived. Thankfully, over the month, Harry had managed to avoid Weasley and Granger, as well as Dumbledore. Draco and Severus helped him by hiding him in Slytherin territory, or in Snape's case, his lab or quarters. Cedric often stayed with him outside of classes and Harry went back and forth between sitting with Cedric at Hufflepuff or sitting with his Slytherin friends. Neither seemed to mind. Patrick often sat where ever he was, offering all kind of advice now that Harry was officially carrying.

Snape made his way over to them that morning. "The champions are congregating in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast, thought you would like to know," he said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder while rubbing his thumb against the Carrier's neck.

"But the task isn't until tonight," Harry pointed out, confused.

"I'm aware," he commented. "The families of the champions are invited to watch the final task, you know. This is simply a chance for you to greet them."

"Maybe I could officially introduce you as my Dominant, as well as Cedric," Harry chuckled. "Imagine how dad would react."

Snape rolled his eyes and shook his head slowly, but there was a smirk playing on his lips. As soon as breakfast was done, Harry jumped from his seat and ran to the chamber where the families were waiting. As soon as he passed through the door, he was tackled.

"Hi, big brother!" two voices exclaimed.

He heard a soft laugh before the two were removed from him, Alexei standing behind them with his hands gripping their collars. Jesse was next to him with a smile, holding a bundle in his arms. "Hey, guys," Harry greeted. "Is that my baby sister?"

Jesse laughed gently. "Indeed it is," he answered. "Come over here and say hello to little Briana."

Harry grinned and bounced over to Jesse, looking down at the baby Jesse held. The Carrier grinned when he saw her. She was wide awake, just silent, and staring at him with her large eyes. She let out a little gurgle before reaching up and grabbing a tuff of his hair and yanking. Harry yelped, but gently pried Briana's fingers from his hair.

"So how are things going with you so far, Harry?" Alexei asked, petting his oldest son's hair like he was trying to flatten it.

"Great!" Harry chirped. "Severus became my second Dominant, but the other… well Patrick says he isn't official."

"Instincts got out of hand?" Alexei asked with a knowing smirk, crossing his arms over his chest.

"With my godfather!" Harry whispered. "With Sirius! He's never gonna want to see me again!"

"I doubt that," the Sire sighed, flicking Harry's forehead. "Anyway, know what you're going to do for this task?"

"Well, I think I'll shift since I can run faster like that," Harry replied with a shrug of his shoulder. "And I just feel like I'll be more protected that way."

"Big brother, can you show us around?" Chris asked, looking up at Harry with big, watery eyes. "This room is so dull!"

"Yeah, let's go for a small tour," Harry chuckled, grabbing Chris's hand with his left hand and Samantha's with his right. "You guys coming?" he asked his parents.

"Would love to!" Alexei playfully answered with an accent. Jesse held Briana with one arm and smacked the Sire on the head. "Ow! Jesse, my love, why would you do such a thing?"

"Revenge," Jesse answered, now holding the giggling baby with both arms.

Harry giggled lightly as they made their way back to the door into the Great Hall, but when they passed by Amos Diggory and Cedric, they stopped when he spoke.

"There you are, are you?" Amos said, looking Harry up and down. Alexei seemed to growl lowly as Cedric rolled his eyes, "Bet you're not feeling quite as full of yourself now Cedric's caught you up on points, are you?"

"What?" Harry said.

"Ignore him," Cedric advised. "He's been angry ever since Rita Skeeter's article about the Triwizard Tournament – you know, when she made out you were the only Hogwarts Champion. And then about the Yule Ball. And dad, I've already explained about that, alright? Let up, will you?"

"Why, he never corrected her and …" He scoffed suddenly, probably thinking about the Yule Ball article.

"He didn't cheat on me, dad, and he already talked to me about it, so lay off," Cedric said before looking back towards Harry. "Sorry about dad, he's a bit…"

Harry jabbed a thumb towards Alexei. "He's the same way," he commented, earning a light bump to the back of his head. "It's the truth! Anyway, guys, this is Cedric Diggory, original Hogwarts champion." He ignored Amos making a comment about sucking up with him nearby. "Cedric, this is my family. My dad, Alexei."

"Nice to meet ya, kid," Alexei greeted, holding out his hand. Cedric grabbed onto his and shook firmly. Alexei smirked.

"My 'mother' Jesse," Harry continued. Jesse smiled and nodded to Cedric. Amos seemed to stare in shock at the two, trying to piece things together. "My little brother Christopher, but we call him Chris, and my sisters Samantha and Briana."

"Hi, Ceddy!" Samantha chirped.

"Ceddy?" Cedric repeated with a grin. "Well that's a first."

"Welcome to Samantha," Harry joked. "Anyway, I was just gonna show them around Hogwarts. See you later at the third task."

"Right, see you then," Cedric said with a nod of his head and a smirk.

**12345678987654231**

Later that night, champions were introduced to the crowds, instructions made should they encounter trouble, and then they were running through the maze through different entrances. As soon as the hedges moved to block him from view, Harry shifted to his Carrier form (destroying his socks and shoes, which he forgot to take off) and started to run.

After a while of running around and countless dead ends, he saw Cedric run by on another path, but the older teen slowed to a stop to warn him of Hagrid's large Blast-Ended Skrewts. He was so shaken. Harry wanted to help calm him down, but Cedric shook his head, assured that he was fine, and then took off again. This Cup wasn't worth getting killed over, in Harry's point of view. With a heavy sigh, Harry continued on his way, but when he turned a corner, a Dementor glided towards him.

Quickly, Harry raised his hand that was starting to glow a soft silver. Severus had been teaching him well about how to handle his magic without a wand. "_Expecto Patronum_!" he exclaimed before the silver stag burst from his glow hand and charged the Dementor, which promptly staggered back and fell over. "Oh, a boggart. _Riddikulus_!" The boggart exploded into wisps of smoke. "That's one way," he joked to himself then continued on.

This maze was definitely difficult. No matter where he turned, dead ends. He was unfazed by the scream of Fleur that sounded not long ago, but he saw no red sparks. What if something came along and ate her? With the Blast-Ended Skrewt, one couldn't truly tell. He had to find her and send up the sparks so that they would help her.

He ran through a golden mist without much care, not sensing anything wrong about it, but paused at a junction. There was no sign of her. He was bound to find her sooner or later, hopefully unharmed. He continued his run, meeting nothing but dead ends for ten minutes, until he turned another corner and saw a Blast-Ended Skrewt.

Cedric was right, it's huge! A ten-foot long giant scorpion was the first thing that came to mind. It charged towards him, but he ducked and rolled under it, using his sharpened claws to cut its shell-less underbelly. The creature shrieked loudly, seeming to curl in on itself, and Harry took that as his chance to run off without the thing following him.

He was unsure about which way he was going, but something was pulling him this way. He skidded to a halt when he heard something in the path parallel to his. His eyes widened when he heard Cedric's voice.

"What are you doing? What the hell d'you think you're doing?"

Krum's voice was next. "_Crucio_!"

Cedric started screaming and Harry's blood started boiling. No one hurts his Dominant! He took a couple steps back then charged into the hedge, breaking through it. The hedge was thick, but he managed to get through. When he was finally in the pathway, he saw his first mate jerking and twitching on the ground with Krum over him. Harry snarled then knocked Krum away.

Krum seemed to be unaffected by it, mostly, since he tried to get up and run off, but Harry grabbed him by the back of his shirt then tossed him to the ground. The impact to the back of his head knocked Krum out.

The threat out of the way, Harry moved over to Cedric to check over him. "Cedric?" he whispered softly. "You all right?"

"Yeah," Cedric panted. "Yeah… I don't believe it…he crept up behind me… I heard him, I turned around, and he had his wand on me…"

Harry let out a soft purr, nuzzling Cedric's neck gently. He could feel his Dominant still shaking from the curse, though he wasn't surprised. He felt Cedric wrap his arms around his waist, squeezing him gently and reassuringly. "So, what should we do with him?" Cedric asked, looking over to Krum.

"We should send up red sparks so they can get him," Harry replied. "Otherwise, a skrewt may eat him."

Cedric chuckled weakly. "Why not let them?" Harry playfully slapped his mate's chest. He wouldn't mind letting a skrewt eat Krum. After all, Krum had hurt one of his mates. But there was something off about him. Though he hadn't spent much time with Krum other than meals at the Slytherin table, Krum seemed like a rational guy. He could hold his own, but he didn't seem the type to cast an Unforgivable. Something just wasn't right.

They got up before Cedric sent up the red sparks, then both of them ran off in opposite directions. Harry's mind raced. He didn't much care for the Cup. Whether he or Cedric got it, it was still a Hogwarts victory. Now, this tournament seemed to be more than just wanting to find a Cup and bring honor to a school. Krum used an Unforgivable! On a fellow human being! But Harry saw his eyes. There was something wrong…

Unaware of where he was generally going, seeing a large creature in front of him made him skid to a stop and stare at the large beast before him. Body of a over-large lion with great clawed paws and a long yellowish tail with a brown tuft at the end, yet with the head of a woman. She seemed just as surprised to see him, as he was to see her, probably not expecting one of the contestants to be a Carrier.

"You are very near you goal," she said with a deep, hoarse voice. She could probably tell from his clothing that he was a contestant. "The quickest way is past me."

He nodded once, knowing what the sphinx wanted in order to allow him to pass. He remembered reading about them and wanted to test himself on how he was with riddles. He often asked Snape to give him random riddles and see if he could figure them out. Turned out, he was actually quite good at them.

"May I please hear your riddle, milady?" he asked politely. Flattery was always a good start when handling a sphinx.

"You may," the sphinx replied with a nod of her head as she sat in the center of the path. "First think of the person who lives in disguise, who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies. Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend, the middle of middle and end of the end? And finally give me the sound often heard, during the search for a hard-to-find word. Now string them together, and answer me this; Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

Harry placed his finger on his chin and politely asked her to recite the riddle once more, only more slowly. She smiled mysteriously at him and did as she was asked. As she recited the poem, his mind was already taking parts of it and matching it to different things. Someone in disguise…a spy. 'Middle of middle and end of the end'? He chewed his bottom lip for a second before it came to him. 'D'. 'Often heard during the search for a hard-to-find word'… 'Er'! Now string them together and what? "A spider!" he exclaimed happily, positive it was the correct answer.

She smiled at him then stepped out of the way. "Thank you, milady!" he said as she dashed by her. Once he was behind her, she got up and continued her pacing from earlier.

He ran as quickly as he could until he came to a choice of paths. Panting as his head looked down each row, he saw a faint light down the right-hand one. Inhaling deeply, he sprinted towards that light.

A dark figure suddenly burst into the path he was on and Harry grinned when he saw the figure was his Dominant. Cedric, hearing footsteps behind him, looked over his shoulder and grinned at Harry. Both picked up their speed, but Harry was still behind him.

Yards away from the cup and Harry got the feeling that something was wrong. A large, black creature was suddenly in front of them. Cedric hurled past it when he saw he was about to collide with the large spider, but tripped in his haste and his wand flew from his hand. Seeing the older teen, the spider began to bear down on him.

Harry saw red. First Krum attacks his mate now a giant spider. He wasn't going to tolerate such a thing! He snarled and jumped onto the spider's back, startling the large arachnid. It threw him off and he landed on the ground before the spider started coming towards him. He barely had time to get up before the pincers grabbed his leg and held him upside down in the air.

Growling and trying to ignore the pain in his leg, he held out his hand and shot a red light at the spider. It was startled again, but Harry was dropped to the ground. He managed to turn and land on his feet, but his injured leg gave out under him. The spider stalked towards him once again, only Cedric distracted it this time, firing a Stunning Spell at it. Harry rolled over and managed to get away, but his leg was in so much pain!

Supporting himself with the hedges, Harry watched for a few seconds as Cedric tried to stun the spider before the pain in his leg finally made him scream. But it wasn't the type of pain-filled scream he was expecting to make. It was high pitched, angry, and echoed through everything. Cedric covered his ears as the spider curled its legs under it in agony. After the first scream, Harry inhaled again and let out another. The spider shrieked for a second then scurried off.

Once it was gone, Harry allowed himself to collapse on the ground once more. Cedric ran over to him and knelt by him. "You alright?" he asked worriedly.

"My leg hurts, but I'm fine," Harry answered.

The other teen kissed his forehead with a small smile. "You sure you're not part banshee?" he joked.

"Starting to wonder myself," Harry answered with a small chuckle. That feeling was back again. When the spider appeared, Harry thought that was the reason. But now that the spider was gone… something was not right. He looked around and his eyes landed on the Cup. The feeling grew stronger once his eyes landed on it. Something was wrong with the Cup… but what?

"You should take it, you earned it," Cedric said when he saw Harry was staring at the Cup. Apparently misreading his expression. "You saved me twice in here and helped me with the dragons."

"That isn't how it works. Whoever gets it first gets it. Besides, you helped me with the egg," Harry pointed out. "We're even." His breathing was still heavy from the run and the bad feeling coursing through him was growing even worse the longer he stared at the Cup. "There's something wrong…" he whispered.

Cedric looked down at him curiously before looking at the Cup as well. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't know," he said, shaking his head. "I just have a bad feeling."

"Maybe it's just the rush from the spider," Cedric said with a shrug as he helped Harry get to his feet.

Harry shook his head. "No, it isn't that," he argued softly. "There's something wrong… I can feel it. But I don't know… I can't describe it, Cedric!"

Cedric shushed him gently. "Easy, it's alright," he reassured. "Look, how about we both grab it? I'm right here with you. In case something bad happens, I'm right here."

Part of him wanted to deny it, to say that he didn't want either of them to touch the Cup. Another part of him wanted to grab it by himself, in case it was a trap and Cedric would be safe. In his Carrier form, Harry could handle himself just fine. The third part of him felt comfort that, in the case that the Cup is part of a trap, that Cedric was willing to go into it with him and defend him.

Harry shook his head again. He didn't know! There were so many possibilities.

"Come on," Cedric gently encouraged. "I'm right here."

Inhaling deeply, Harry finally nodded. "On three." He felt something deep inside.

"One…" Cedric counted as they stood in front of the Cup, both had one hand up ready to grab the trophy.

"Two…" The feeling in Harry's stomach wasn't going away.

"Three!" They grabbed it and both felt the familiar pull of a Portkey.

****

**I may have the next chapter written like in the book, I may have things different. You shall have to review until I an content enough to update or until I want to see my inbox overflow with reviews. XD anyway, review!**

**REMEMBER, VOTING POLE FOR THE HAREM IS CLOSED!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Remember that voting is over. And in case anyone needs to be reminded, the following men are in the harem:**

**Severus Snape with 104 points**

**Tom Riddle with 104 points – I will eventually make him look younger and more handsome**

**Fred and George Weasley with 88 points**

**Charlie Weasley with 81 points**

**Lucius Malfoy with 68 points**

**Fenrir Greyback with 64 points**

**Draco Malfoy (I will figure something out concerning him and his father) with 63 points**

**Cedric Diggory (since I kinda already got him in) with 50 points**

**Well enjoy the new chapter. And this story, along with others, will have slow updates, so please forgive me.**

**123456789876543212345678987654321**

As his usual gracefulness allowed him, he landed on his injured leg while Cedric landed on his hands and knees once the world stopped spinning around them. "Did anyone tell you it was a Portkey?" Harry asked, looking towards his staggering Dominant.

"Was about to ask you the same," Cedric answered as he helped Harry up. He glanced around uneasily, taking in the sight of the tombstones surrounding them. "Wands out, I suppose?"

"Your wand should be out," the younger teen commented, the tip of his tail agitatedly flicking. Something just wasn't right with the whole set up. If the Cup was grabbed, the task should be over. He took a step closer to Cedric, nearly pressing himself against the older teen. Cedric wrapped an arm around his shoulders comfortingly. "I don't like it here…"

"It'll be okay," Cedric reassured him. "I'm sure if we get back to the Cup, we'll be taken back to school."

"I hope so," Harry said lowly, crouching down to the ground and staying hidden behind the tombstones surrounding them. "Cedric, get down." Silently, Cedric bent down next to the Carrier, looking around the edges of the tombstone he was hidden behind. "See anything?"

"No," the wizard replied with a shake of his head. "Stay low. We'll make our way over to the Cup."

Harry nodded once in acknowledgment before they started to crawl on the ground, staying hidden behind tombstones and overgrown grass while quietly making their way to the glowing Cup. The uneasy anxiety that bubbled in Harry's stomach started to burn. Something is not right with any of this. Something bad is going to happen, but he just doesn't know what!

Hearing a soft whimper, Cedric stopped before reaching out his hand and placing it on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked at him then moved to his Dominant's side and pressed against him, seeking some form of comfort. "We'll be fine," Cedric reassured the younger teenager, arm wrapped around Harry's shoulders and his face buried into the dark locks. "I promise, we'll be fine."

The smaller teen nodded once more before Cedric pulled away and continued to crawl along the ground. Hesitantly, Harry crawled right behind him. Then Cedric's hand found a thorny plant, making him gasp and sit up enough that his head is visible over the tombstone.

"Kill the spare!" a raspy voice called out.

Instinctively, Harry grabbed Cedric's leg and pulled him down, a barrier wrapping itself around the older teen's skin. The green curse hit him, but because of the barrier Harry's Carrier instincts created, the curse only stunned Cedric. Harry scampered on top of his mate, panicking as he checked for breathing and a pulse, a soft sigh of relief escaping him when he found both.

Then he was suddenly flying through the air, slammed against a large tombstone where vines wrapped around his wrists and ankles, even around his stomach tightly. Worried about the new lives within him, he did his best not to struggle, less the vines tighten enough to harm them.

"Well this is a surprise," the same voice commented.

Harry's eyes shot towards the one person he did not wish to see anytime soon, holding a bundle in his arms. Peter Pettigrew's eyes scanned over his in shock, not expecting Harry's appearance.

"It does not matter," the voice emerged from the bundle. "Continue with the ritual!"

"Yes, master," Wormtail said, going over to a large cauldron filled with boiling concoction.

As Wormtail desecrated the grave below Harry and cut off his own hand, Harry tried to tug on the vines around his wrist. Like he expected, they tightened. A growl escaped him when he saw Peter approaching, lips curled back and fangs bared. "Blood of the enemy, you will revive your foe," Peter muttered, digging a knife into Harry's arm.

A roaring scream escaped the Carrier as the knife cut his arm, making it bleed. Wormtail gathered the blood and poured it into the cauldron, then collapsed to the ground and cradled his own bloody stump where his hand once resided. Harry glared at him, fangs still bared and growl turning into a snarl.

His snarling ceased when the tall, lean, pale figure of Voldemort rose from the cauldron. His hands reached up and stroked his own bald head, eyes closed before snapping open, revealing eerie crimson orbs. "Robe me," he ordered the sniveling man. Wormtail staggered to his feet, unfurling the bundle that apparently is the Dark Lord's robes, then one-handedly robed the man. He held out his hand before Wormtail placed Voldemort's wand in it.

The red gaze from the Dark Lord didn't waver from Harry, who stared at him with narrowed emerald eyes. At the moment, all Harry is worried about are his unborn children and his unconscious Dominant. At this moment, Voldemort is a threat to all of them.

"I must admit," Voldemort started, stepping towards the bound Carrier. "This is an unexpected surprise. The last thing I expected was for you to not be human, much less be a Carrier. After all, as far as anyone knows, your parents were both human."

"I was stolen from my parents and given to the Potters," Harry growled at the Dark Lord, who continued to approach him. "Don't you dare touch me!"

"Still so feisty," Voldemort chuckled before turning and walking back to Wormtail. "Hold out your arm."

"Master," Wormtail said with a grateful smile, holding out his bloody stump. "Thank you, Master."

Voldemort rolled his eyes. "The other arm, Wormtail," he specified.

The grateful smile fell and was replaced by a pleading frown and a whimper. "Master, please," he begged before Voldemort lost his patience. He grabbed Wormtail's bloodied limp and pressed the tip of his wand to the Dark Mark on the screaming man's arm.

Harry snorted. Even he has to admit that Wormtail is quite pathetic.

Within seconds, black wisps of smoke flew through the air and landed on the ground, revealing a circle of people around Voldemort, all of them in black robes and white masks over their faces. The one that landed next to Harry looked around for a brief moment, seeing Voldemort distracted by speaking with the others, before slowly reaching over and grabbing Harry's tail, which was left unbound. Using his thumb, he gently rubbed the thick skin, bringing Harry's attention to him. Then the young teen sniffed the air and nearly smiled. His other Dominant is here.

"Well now those protections are useless," the Dark Lord gleefully pointed out, nearing the end of his long speech.

The hand left his tail seconds before Voldemort turned and approached Harry, who growled at him once more.

The Dark Lord raised a hand, a single finger pointing towards Harry's head. "I can touch him now," he stated, pressing the tip of his index finger to Harry's scar. Pain seared through him, making Harry scream loudly then he lashed his tail, knocking the hand away.

"My Lord, if I may interject," the Death Eater next to Harry said when he noticed Voldemort was about to strike the teen in punishment. "He is a Carrier, and thus, his screams will attract Sires to come to his defense. Harming him will be very unwise."

"Oh? And you know this how, Severus?" he asked, tearing off the mask that covered the Potion Master's face. "I do not care that he is a Carrier. You know the prophecy as well as I do. Either I kill him or he kills me."

"Yes, I know," Snape answered. "Yet if we think about what happened the day you attacked the Potters, I believe that prophecy has already been filled. He has defeated you once. It did not say you had to be gone for good. And thus, killing him would be pointless."

Red eyes glared at the man. "Is there something I should know concerning you and Potter, Severus?" he asked warningly.

A few feet away, Lucius Malfoy looked back and forth between his best friend and his lord. He knows about Severus and Harry Potter. Draco had become friends with the teen and told him quite a bit, even the fact that Potter is a Carrier and chances are, Severus has claimed him.

"All I am saying, my Lord, is that the prophecy has been fulfilled," Snape stated. "You attempted to kill him when he was a baby, but that spell backfired and hit you, thus killing you. Nowhere in the prophecy did it say you have to stay dead."

"Severus, I know you are a Sire, so tell me the truth," Voldemort warned, a wand against the Potion Master's neck. He heard a faint growl from the bound teen. "Is there something between you and Potter?"

For a moment, Snape was silent, then his robe fell away as he shifted into his Sire form, wings opened and making him appear larger than he actually is as his tail lashed through the air. "He is mine, my Lord," he stated, plain and simple. "He carries my child inside of him, as well as three others. And even if I must defy you, I will protect him. I do not wish to fight with the man I once called 'friend', though, but I will not allow you to harm my mate."

Many of the Death Eaters were surprised by this declaration. Even Voldemort was slightly shocked. Then his lips curled into a smirk and he chuckled lowly. "Well then, Severus, as I do not wish to enrage a Sire who merely follows his instincts to protect, I won't kill him," he stated evenly. "And I suppose your logic concerning the prophecy does make sense." With a wave of his hand, the vines wrapped around Harry were gone, and the Carrier landed on the ground.

A low whimper escaped from Harry when he landed, pain shooting up his injured leg. Snape knelt down by him and gently inspected the leg. Harry pushed his hand away and shook his head, then looked over at Cedric. "He isn't dead," Harry whispered low enough for only his Dominant to hear him.

Snape nodded once in understanding. "Change back," he ordered.

With a nod of his head, Harry's Carrier features melted away, shifting back into his human form. "My Lord, if he is gone for too long, Dumbledore will suspect something," he pointed out. "Will it not be a better idea for Harry to go back, take the Diggory boy's body with him, and announce your return?"

Voldemort stared at him with a blank expression then a corner of his lip twitch into a barely noticeable smirk. "Yes, that will be a very good idea," he said. "And you, of course, will vouch for his declaration?"

Snape nodded once. "Yes, my Lord," he answered.

"Then take them back," the Dark Lord ordered. "There are many alterations I must make to my plans since Harry Potter is now untouchable."

Snape growled lowly, narrowing his eyes to glare at the other man.

"Don't fret, Severus," he said calmly. "I do not plan on killing the boy anymore. After all, as you have said, the prophecy has been fulfilled years ago."

Snape didn't answer or say anything, merely helped Harry to his feet and over to the other teen. Once at Cedric's side, Harry fell back to the ground and laid on Cedric's back, nuzzling the stunned teen's neck. "I will return to the castle the way I came," he told him. "You will have to _Accio_ the Cup to you and it will take both you and Mr. Diggory back to the castle." He ran a hand through Harry's hair. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

He knows that this entire experience has stressed Harry out, which is not a good thing, even when he was mating with the fathers of his unborn. Stress is not good for the pregnancy, or the Carrier. After this night, he knows it will take a lot to calm Harry down into full comfort and security.

"I will see you soon," he whispered lowly, wings wrapping around the smaller teen before giving him a light peck on the cheek.

Harry stopped nuzzling Cedric's neck and kissed Snape back. "Be careful," he said lowly. Snape nodded then pulled away. Harry reached out towards the Cup with one hand, the other wrapping around his wizard Dominant tightly. "_Accio_ Triwizard Cup." The glowing object flew to his hand and the world spun.

Within seconds, he hit the ground and music was blasting in celebration. It was stopped with harsh words, the Headmaster noticing neither boy is moving. A hand grabbed Harry to pull him off of Cedric. He screamed in protest and fury, trying to throw the arm off of him as Cedric's father came to the older teen's side, calling out his name to try and get a response. The hand holding him was suddenly gone and another took its place, a loud growl erupting behind him as he was pulled against someone's chest and large black wings wrapped around him.

"Dad," he whimpered. "Is Cedric gonna be alright?"

Alexei glanced over at the older teen, seeing the boy's father in tears but hearing that Cedric is alive, just stunned. "He will live," Alexei reassured his son, rubbing his upper arms. "Are you alright?"

Harry nodded. "Just a cut and a bite," he answered. "Severus didn't let anything else happen."

That explains why the other Sire suddenly took off like he did. Alexei spotted Dumbledore trying to approach, rage in the old man's eyes. Alexei tensed and growled loudly, glad that he told Jesse to take the kids and go somewhere safe. "Back off!" he snarled.

"I merely wish to ask him what had happened," Dumbledore stated in a grandfatherly tone. "And to check over his injuries."

Alexei merely snarled at him, holding his son closer against him as his wings spread a little bit. "You will not touch him," he stated. "He is not yours." Dumbledore stepped closer and Alexei snarled, fangs bared.

"We must get Cedric to the Hospital Wing," Amos Diggory exclaimed. "He is stunned, but he may still be hurt!"

Harry whimpered at that thought. "Don't worry," Alexei whispered soothingly, gently rocking his eldest. "He is fine, even I can see." The teen slowly nodded a couple times.

**12345678987654321**

Cedric woke shortly after he was taken to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey had exclaimed in shock that the magical residue around Cedric was the killing curse, but a very powerful barrier is still wrapped around him, pressed against his very skin. When questioned, Cedric only said that he doesn't know a thing about the barrier and all he could remember was grabbing the Cup with Harry before they were suddenly in a graveyard. Amos held his son tightly and cried tears of relief. Harry smiled from his spot on the bed next to Cedric, Alexei still in Sire form by his side. Snape, in human form, had arrived moments after both teens were taken to the Hospital Wing, though chose to stay at the other side of the room.

"We still do not know what had happened at the graveyard," Dumbledore pointed out, few teachers around him. McGonagall stood to his left and Moody to his right. Pomfrey continued to bustle back and forth between the two teens, making sure Cedric is unharmed and she hadn't missed anything as well as checking over Harry's bitten leg.

"Should he wish to talk, he will," Alexei growled, tensing up as though he expected an attack to fly his way in seconds.

"It's alright," Harry whispered. "I threw the barrier onto Cedric. I heard someone say to kill the spare and instinctively, I erected a barrier onto Cedric to protect him. The spell hit and he fell, but he still breathed. I was then bound to a large tombstone before Peter Pettigrew came. He was holding something, a bundle of sorts. He put it in a cauldron, took a bone from the grave under me, his own hand, and then my blood."

"Dark Magic," Dumbledore commented lowly.

"Voldemort came out of the cauldron, his own body," Harry continued. "Pettigrew gave him a robe and his wand then Voldemort called his followers. He touched my forehead and… it burned. It stung. It just hurt!"

"How did you escape from him?" Dumbledore continued to press.

"I was freed," Harry answered. "Voldemort…wanted a duel. As soon as I had a chance, I ran to Cedric, summoned the Cup to me, and we landed back here."

Before another question could be fired, the doors to the Hospital Wing flew open and the Minister marched in. "Well, anyone want to explain what the bloody hell happened out there or why there is a Dark creature in this school?" he demanded, pointing towards Alexei at the last part.

"Watch where you point that finger, human," Alexei growled. "You may find it missing in a second."

"Dad," Harry sighed.

"Young Mr. Strav has just informed us of Voldemort rising," Snape stated. "Because of his quick actions, he and his fellow classmate have survived."

Fudge scoffed, making Alexei growled. "You-Know-Who?" he mocked. "Returning from the dead? I highly doubt it! And that still does not explain what a Dark creature is doing here!"

Alexei let out a low roar, loud enough to get attention and to let the man know he is not happy, but low enough to not be heard outside the room. "Call my son a liar, will you?" he snarled, fingers twitching as his tail lashed.

"Dad!" Harry called, reaching over and stopping his father from moving. "Calm down. Really, acting like this is completely ridiculous."

The Sire growled lowly, tail still twitching as Fudge and Dumbledore verbally battled.

Seeing his father calm, even if a little, Harry scanned over the occupants of the room, the unease creeping into his belly again. McGonagall looked ready to start lecturing Fudge on his ignorance. Snape and Cedric watch the two men, the teen glancing at Harry once in a while. Then his eyes landed on Moody. Moody's eyes, both of them, stared directly at him. Shivers shot up Harry's spine and he let out a low whimper. He can see the traces of madness in those eyes, even the fake and bewitched one.

Hearing his whimper, Snape looked at Harry then at Moody, noticing that is who the Carrier is staring at. Unnoticed by either Fudge of Dumbledore, Snape let out a low growl. It was still loud enough to catch Moody's attention, making him look at Snape, who simply glared in return.

He knows that Mad-Eye Moody is not who he appears to be. He met Moody a few times, and the scent of this man does not match. He tried telling Dumbledore before, but he was ignored. He does recognize the scent, though cannot name the man.

**12345678987654321**

Harry had received his half of the winnings, Fudge deciding that since both teens grabbed the Cup at the same time, they can split the prize. Without hesitation, Harry gave his half to the Weasley twins to start on their own prank shop. While Ron, Ginny, and Molly Weasley lied and stole from him (along with Hermione), he saw no reason to direct any distrust or anger to the other members of the family. Charlie seemed nice. He never met Bill. Percy is a bit of a pain, easily drunk with power. Arthur is just ignorant with a fascination for things that he should not be meddling with.

The end of the year approached quickly. Seeming to sneak up on the entire school, the last day had arrived. Harry chose to visit Cedric at the Hufflepuff table, pressing up against him with one hand over the slight swell of his stomach. Cedric had his arm over Harry's shoulder and his hand over Harry's own, fingers laced over that swell.

Dumbledore gave his usual end-of-the-year speech, only adding on that Voldemort has returned despite what the Ministry says and to be careful over the summer. Many students still doubt the return, but many still believed. Once he finished speaking, the Hall buzzed with whispers and soft conversations, mainly about Voldemort's supposed return.

Cedric looked down at Harry. "So how are we supposed to do this?" he asked.

"Do what?" Harry asked, looking back up at him.

The older teen sighed then explained lowly, too low for the other students. "Well I don't want to leave you alone, especially while you're pregnant."

Harry smiled softly and pecked him on the cheek. "After he got a very thorough lecture and threat from my dad, Severus decided I should stay with him," he stated. "I guess he just wants to make sure Voldemort doesn't try anything, too. If you want to join us, just go talk to him. This being your final year and all, you must be planning to move out of your house soon."

"Yeah," he sighed, seeming to suddenly remember that he is sharing his boyfriend/mate with another person, and most likely more as time goes on. He just wasn't sure if he was comfortable with that. "So I suppose all three of us have to live together."

"Severus says it's best for me if we all live under the same roof," Harry explained. "But he said that you and he don't have to be in contact all that much. We just need to find a place big enough for all of us because his house is one person only."

Cedric let out a low hum. Chances are high that he will have to share Harry with others besides Professor Snape, meaning they would not need a house, but a mansion. Well, he does have the mansion that his mother told him she would give to him when he settles down. Two stories, five bathrooms, a kitchen with forty house elves, a large dining area, two studies on each floor, a large pool in the backyard, a library that reached from the floor to the roof, and well enough for the dominants he knows Harry will end up collecting, fifteen bedrooms. Granted as time goes on and he has more children, they will need more, unless they can convince Harry to slow down and take the protection pill. Not to mention the mansion is out in the country, far from any city or village, so they should have some peace and quiet.

"I just need to have my mother put a certain mansion under my name and I think we'll be fine for the time being."

Harry looked up at him curiously. "Really? What's it like?"

"Large and beautiful and plenty of room for you, me, and all other dominants you will snag."

With a small smile, Harry planted a kiss on Cedric's jawline. "I'll talk to Severus about it. I know you're still nervous around him."

**12345678987654321**

He found his Sire mate in the potion lab, seeming to take stock of whatever he had left so he can order in new ingredients for next year. As soon as the door closed, Snape looked at him over his shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Does something have to be wrong for me to come and visit one of my mates?" Harry replied as he approached the Sire. "I actually want to talk to you about where we're going to live."

Snape sighed before Harry's arms were around him. "Do you have something in mind?"

"Cedric and I were talking and his mother promised him a mansion that belongs to her family for when he settles down," he replied. "He's going to have all the paperwork done soon, hopefully, and that can be where we start off. Cedric says its big enough for us three, the little ones, and any other mates I get. It would be a good starting home, admit it."

A chuckled escaped the older creature as he gently pried Harry's arms off of him then pulled the teenager from behind him to his front. "Sounds perfect. Though after a few years, we may need a bigger home." He ran a hand through the soft, dark locks of his mate. "How have you been? After that incident in the graveyard… all that stress isn't good for you or the children."

Harry nuzzled the hand gently. "I'm fine," he answered, raising the arm with the healed cut on it. All that was left was a slight scar. "I won't have Voldemort after my head anymore, and that makes me feel a lot better." He nuzzled Snape's chest and sighed contently. "Everything will be fine now, right?"

Snape allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "Well, it should be."

**12345678987654321**

As much as it pained the two Dominants to be separate from Harry, and it pained him as well, until everything was finalized with the paperwork and the home taken care of enough to move into, Harry remained at the home of his family. Snape came by to visit him every day, Cedric as often as he could. The swell on his stomach slowly grew, and the pregnancy had every con with it.

Severus had taken to making him potions for the nausea that were safe for both Harry and the unborn babes. It helped him keep food down. Cedric, whenever he came around, would bring some tea that wouldn't upset his stomach and would calm his nerves, also pampering him when he could. Alexei found it funny how easily both the Dominants could calm his eldest and make him melt. At the moment. Harry was upstairs in his room, Cedric with him while Snape was in the living room with Alexei.

"When I asked Cedric about that mansion Harry told me about, I probably came to the same conclusion as you," he stated.

"Harry is a Carrier, he will have more mates and more children," Snape pointed out. "There is no way around it. I have seen the mansion and it will be good for the time being. Should Harry have a third litter while we are living there, if the next one is as small as this one, then we will manage. After that, we would need a larger home."

"So it's a starting home for all of you," Alexei sighed as he took the cup of tea Jesse handed to him. "Thanks, love."

"Thank you," Snape said as Jesse handed him a cup as well.

"You're both welcome," the blonde replied with a small smile before crying was heard from the downstairs playroom. In an instant, Jesse was gone.

Snape chuckled. "He makes a good mother," he commented.

"Mm-hm," Alexei hummed with a soft smile. "He's been a good one since Harry was born. After he was taken away and Samantha was born, when the baby starts crying, he's there at the drop of a hat." He took a sip of tea then sighed gently. "So, how are things going to be between you and Harry's other mate?"

The other Sire shook his head slowly. "Diggory was one of my students, it would seem odd to him that he and I are sharing the same mate," he pointed out. "For the time being, I believe distance until comfort is a necessity."

"Sometimes, that's the only requirement," the other Sire sighed. "What about school?"

"He's very intelligent, just gets distracted by everyone expecting him to save the day, so his grades lack," Snape pointed out, placing his cup down. "He can be home-schooled, though. With the children as the only distractions, he should do quite well. Especially with Diggory and I both there."

Alexei sighed with a heavy shrug of his shoulders. "Severus, my son was missing for nearly fourteen years," he started. "You have to understand how hard it was for me to let him go to that school where his kidnapper reigned over everyone. Now he's back home with two mates and pregnant with four children sired by three men. I hope that you understand my hesitation to just let him go again."

Snape leaned forward slightly. "I give you my word, if any harm comes to him, whether I was able to stop it or not, I will slit my own throat," he promised. "After I kill the ones who hurt him. I will keep him and the children as safe as I am able to."

Alexei chuckled and nodded his head. "I'll keep you to your word."

**123456789876543212345678987654321**

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than the rest, i just wanted to get it out there. Like I said up top, the updates will be slow. I cannot promise an update every few months. Work is getting insane and my hours are unpredictable now. So I will try my best to update this as soon as I can. **


End file.
